Coldhearted Metal
by belle-noire20
Summary: [After Sonic Heroes]It's the battle of the century as the Sonic Heroes fight the most psychotic threat in a lifetime. Only 72 hours the war between our heroes and the machines will decide the fate of the world.ShadAmySonic,KnuxRougeBONUS CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is my very first fan fic you guys, so please go easy on me. I'll love it if you tell me what you think of this story. Enjoy! ---------------------------------------   
**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 1

A frosty wind blew throughout the city of Station Square. It was quite sunny for a winter day, but snow can't stop our heroes from having fun. It's been seven months since the Sonic Heroes had faced the 'Metal Overlord's' threat to conquer the world, and ever since that battle, they have been enjoying their freedom.

Near the Capital City, we find two friends sliding down the road.

"Alriiiiiiiight!!! This is way past cool!!"

As Sonic reached the end of the hill he was snowboarding on, he turned around to see his friend Tails coming down too.

"Way to go, Tails!!" Sonic yells.

Tails was sliding down the hill on a tube. When he reached the bottom, Tails caught up with Sonic.

"Wanna go again?" Sonic asked.

"But Sonic, we've been at it 15 times straight."

"So now what?" Tails puts his index finger on his chin.

"Well, I do have to finish assembling materials for my new invention." Sonic then had a small upset face on and looked like he was going to pout. Then his face lit up again.

"That's okay, Tails. I'll catch you later."

With that, Tails then leaves while Sonic waves goodbye.

'_Great, now I'm bored...now what?' _ Sonic thought. Then his stomach growls. "Aww man, I gotta have a dog!"

Sonic ran across town to look something he could eat fast. He was running so fast that that winter jacket (santa suit-like) he was wearing almost flew off. Then he saw a chilidog stand near the Station Square train station. Sonic rushed to the stand and said to the server, "Five chilidogs to go, please!"

While Sonic was waiting for his food, he spots a familiar pink hedgehog across the street. Amy was walking down the street in a nice winter coat( like Sonic's but longer). She had a few shopping bags in her hand. Amy rested her things on a nearby bench and sat down.

'_Wonder what Amy's doing with all of that stuff,' _Sonic thought as he got his chilidogs.

Amy got out a piece of paper from her pocket. She took one look at it and started blushing. She let out a sigh. Amy then sees Sonic across the street.

"Uh oh, she saw me! I gotta get out of here!!" Sonic then ran away.

Amy's POV

"It figures," I said. "Even after half a year, Sonic still tries to get away from me, and I didn't even do anything this time."

I got my stuff off the bench and was on my way home. Then I saw one of my friends out side of a nearby ice cream store.

"Hey Cream, Whatcha up to?"

"Hi Amy," Both Cream and Cheese were having ice cream cone.

"You guys and ice cream, you never get enough of 'em!" We were all laughing. Cream then looked at my shopping bags.

"Do you need some help with your bags, Amy?" Cream asked.

"You don't mind?"

"It's okay, we're not busy."

"Thanks, Cream." I said as we were on our way to my place.


	2. Chapter 2: Metal Knuckles Attacks

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 2

Above the clouds lies a floating island known as Angel Island. It was mostly covered in snow. As usual, Knuckles is sitting at the shrine, guarding the Master Emerald. Even in the winter, Knuckles manages to keep warm thanks to the green and white quilted wristbands he wears on his quills.

"Nothing's been happening since I chased that bat-girl from getting the emerald, at Eggman's air base."

Now that he was thinking it, Knuckles was wondering if Eggman was up to no good again. He was also curious to know what Rouge was doing. Then suddenly the ground started to shake, like there was an earthquake.

"What the hell...?" Knuckles said. Then he sensed the Master Emerald's energy. He went to it to see what was happening. Knuckles gazed into the emerald, and it glittered, he could see what has happened, his eyes grew wide. A robot was running through the forest, and what was most surprising was that the robot looked like Knuckles.

'_But why is it here?'_ Knuckles thought. _'One of Eggman's robots, no doubt.'_

Then Knuckles heard bushes moving behind him. He went towards them and got to a fighting position. He was surprised to see who was there.

"Rouge!" Knuckles cried out.

Rouge was in bad shape. She was struggling to run, she could barely stand. Her wings were injured and her legs were badly bruised.

"Kn...uc...kles..." Rouge could hardly speak. She was about to fall when Knuckles caught her. He brought Rouge to the shrine and had her lying against the wall. Her eyes were barely open.

"...Behind you." She said weakly.

As Knuckles turned around, he saw that the robot was just a few feet away from him. The robot walked towards Knuckles.

"This is none of your concern, echidna," the robot said. "Leave the bat-girl to me."

Knuckles really did want someone else to handle Rouge, but at the corner of his eye, he could see that she was having trouble breathing. He had to fight the robot.

"I don't know what you want with her," Knuckles said. "but now you're gonna have to leave my island." He put up his fists.

"I'm not leaving without her give her to me."

"What if I say 'no'?"

"Then I'll have to destroy you."

The robot began to attack Knuckles. He could fell the robot's power as they were fighting, and all Knuckles was doing was defending himself until he ha figured out the robot's fighting pattern. When Knuckles was sure of himself, he distanced himself and performed his 'drill claw' attack in the snow underground. At this point, the robot couldn't detect Knuckles; he got confused. Knuckles then sprung from under the robot and attacked from below. As the robot flew upwards, Knuckles grinded his fists and they were surrounded in glowing red fire. He was about to use his 'meteor punch' attack. As the robot descended, Knuckles threw him his punch and the robot was knocked hard in the snow. Knuckles kept his guard up as the robot struggled to stand.

"Right arm 100% damaged." It said. "Left leg disabled."

"You're not as strong I thought." Knuckles said to it.

"I'll need to retreat. I'll let both of you go for now, but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky."

"I'm looking forward to it."

The robot then flew off the island. Knuckles walked back towards Rouge, who seemed to be breathing a little easier.

"I guess you want me to stay out of your business, right?" He said coldly. Rouge's eyes met his.

"Thank you." She said. Knuckles was surprised.

"You thought that I would save you from that robot. That's why you came here?"

"Don't be stupid, knucklehead! I was running blindly for my life when I happen to come across you!" Rouge became very irritated.

Knuckles stood there silently as he was looking at Rouge's wounds. He then turned his back to her and said, "Stay here, I'll be back."

Then Knuckles ran and flew off the island.

Meanwhile in an unknown location... 

"You stupid piece of junk!!" A man cried out. Kneeling in front of Dr. Eggman was the same robot that fought Knuckles.

"Subject Knuckles the echidna interfered." It said.

"Then you should have dealt with him then!!"

"...."

"I want you out of my sight NOW!!!"

The robot marched into the darkness. Eggman was furious and kept stomping the ground and biting his lip until he cried out, "ZERO!!!"

Suddenly a pair of glowing, red eyes appeared and the rest of the body followed.

"What is your wish, Dr. Eggman?" Zero said as it stood stiffly.

"I rebuilt you from your remains on the Egg Carrier. Your new assignment is easy," Eggman made an evil grin. "I need you to retrieve the Chaos Emerald from the Capital City's safe. And remember, if Sonic and his friends get in your way, terminate them."

"As you wish, master." Zero's eyes then disappeared, and the rest of his body went into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret's Out

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 3

Beyond Station Square is a place that holds many mysteries. Mystic Ruins is where we find Tails' workshop, and he was just finishing his new invention when...

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic shouted as he opened the door. He was still eating one of his chilidogs.

"Hi, Sonic." Tails looks at the bag full of chilidogs Sonic has in his hands. "Were you that hungry when we were in town?"

"Hey, after snowboarding for that long I need a good meal." He grabs another chilidog and shoves it in his mouth.

"So why'd you come here so soon? Got bored?"

Sonic didn't respond, but kind of had a stunned look on his face. Tails noticed that.

"You saw Amy, didn't you?"

Sonic still didn't answer; he just walked towards the couch in the living room.

"You ran away?"

"Yeah, so what?" Sonic said finally as he turned on the TV.

"Amy hasn't bothered you for a long time, why would you think she would come after you now?"

"She was probably planning something."

Tails rolled his eyes and continued working on his desk.

**Meanwhile on Angel Island**

Knuckles just got back from the city. In his hand he had bandage sheets he stole from an apartment. He ran into the forest to snow covered cavern. In it were very special trees that were kept alive by the power of the Master Emerald. Knuckles quickly got a branch of leaves then rushed out of the cavern.

Knuckles ran back to where he left Rouge, until he was just a few feet away. Rouge was lying on her left side in the snow. Knuckles found himself staring at her, but he didn't care. As he got closer to her, he was starting to get a warm, soothing feeling, as if that was Rouge's aura. It got him thinking.

'_I don't get it. If she's that peaceful now, why is she so arrogant with other people when she's not asleep?'_

The very thought bothered him, but Knuckles quickly shook it off. Then he walked over to Rouge and tapped her shoulder.

"Wake up."

Rouge's ears twitched, and her eyes slowly opened. Knuckles helped Rouge sit up against the wall.

"I could've done that myself." she said coldly.

"Please, you couldn't run by yourself, let alone stand."

"Shut up."

Rouge shifted her head to the side so that she couldn't see Knuckles' face, then closed her eyes. Then Knuckles took out a couple of leaves he got earlier. He ripped one in half and its juices started spewing out. Knuckles turned to Rouge and saw a huge bruise on her arm. He put the leaf juice on her bruise. Rouge then started whimpering in pain. It was burning her arm. Knuckles covered the juice with another full leaf and wrapped Rouge's arm with the bandages.

"Shit! That really burns! What the hell did you do!?!" Rouge yelled out.

"Would you shut up and calm down! It burns because it's healing your arm!"

Knuckles took care of her other wounds. When he was finished, there was a long silence between them.

"So what the hell was that about?" Knuckles finally asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rouge said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play stupid with me bat-girl, why was that robot after you?"

Rouge then reached for her back pocket and showed what she had to Knuckles.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's a diskette."

"It has Eggman's stuff in it, right?" Knuckles said, catching on. Then Rouge started to tell him what was going on.

"I was ordered to keep an eye on Eggman to see if he was up to anything. I found out that he was rebuilding his robot army and a few robots that we've fought before,"

"And those robots are stronger now?"

"Yes, then I came across some data files and other restricted information, that's when I copied them in this diskette and erased the original." Knuckles was wide-eyed and continued to listen.

"I don't know how they traced me in the base. That robot, Metal Knuckles caught me on my way back to the city."

There was another silence between Knuckles and Rouge, but soon after Knuckles got up and walked towards the Master Emerald.

"What are you doing?" Rouge asked.

"You're gonna have to hold on to something." Knuckles said. "It's gonna be a long drop."

Knuckles took the Master Emerald from its place, and the whole island started to shake. Knuckles ran to Rouge and held on to the stairs.

"What the hell is going on!?!" Rouge yelled.

"The island is falling, we're gonna crash!"

Both of them held on as Angel Island fell closer to the earth.


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble's Brewing

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 4

**Back at Tails' House**

"Hi Tails!" Amy called out as she walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Amy." Tails took a look at what Amy had in her hands. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, these are Christmas presents. One's for you and the other's for Sonic." Amy turned towards the house. "You're probably busy, so can I just drop them in your house, Tails?"

"Sure Amy, but why are you giving them out so early?"

"'Cause something came up on Christmas day, so I won't be able to give these away then."

Amy then ran to the front door and opened it. She could see Sonic sitting on the couch and watching the TV. When Amy closed the door, Sonic went to see who was there.

"Tails, you're back already?" he called out.

"No, it's me."

When Sonic saw Amy, he looked nervous and gulped. Amy noticed this.

"Hi Sonic," Amy said with a straight face on.

"Hey Amy," Sonic was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Listen Sonic, can I ask if you c-"

"Jeez, Amy! Can't you take a hint?!" Sonic had a furious voice. "I don't want to go out with you!"

Amy was shocked. She tried to break through him.

"I was just wanted you to p-"

"Stop chasing me around! I don't like you! You're such a pain, Amy!"

Amy then got very frustrated. She took out her Piko Piko Hammer and swung it violently at Sonic. He was hit and flown through the living room, into the kitchen.

"I wanted you to put these presents away for me, Sonic!!" Amy yelled out. "You're annoying when you don't listen to what I have to say!"

With that, Amy stormed out of the house, leaving Sonic moaning in pain. Tails was just about to enter the house when he saw Amy walking out.

"Amy," he said. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get back home!" Amy yelled. "I'll see you later, Tails!"

Amy then ran to the train station headed to Station Square. Tails went into his house, he knew right when he saw the damage that Sonic might have said or done something stupid. Tails went into the kitchen and saw Sonic lying on the ground.

"Just _laying back_ Sonic?" Tails joked.

"Shut up, Tails." Sonic felt humiliated.

"I'll just call this: Amy=1, Sonic=0." Tails then laughed.

**In The Capital City**

Amy was back in the city, walking on the sidewalks frustrated. She was also in deep thought; she didn't even notice a couple of police cars passing by her.

'_Why that stupid, arrogant, no good little...'_ Amy thought. _'I can't believe that he said that to me. I can't believe that I fell in love with him! I'm so pathetic!!'_

As Amy turned the corner to another street, she saw a few police cars racing to the direction across from her.

"Wonder what's going on over there," Amy said. She then decided to go see what has happened.

**Back at Tails' House**

It was mid-afternoon, and Sonic and Tails had just finished fixing up the house. Sonic then grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and sat down on the couch again.

"Way to talk to your friends, Sonic." Tails said.

"......." Sonic just opened his soda can while watching the TV.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, with every passing moment it was getting worst. It made Sonic drop both the remote and his soda can.

"What the hell was that?" Sonic burst out.

Tails ran to the window to see if there was anything wrong outside, and he could see a flock of birds flying away from a forest not far from his house.

"Sonic, look!" Tails was pointing at the forest. "I think it's coming from over there."

Sonic was about to speak when both him and Tails heard a message from the TV.

"We interrupt this program for an important news forecast. There has been a break-in at the Capital City's national safe. A robot has been mentioned as a suspect."

"What?" Sonic said.

"Police have surrounded the area, Dr. Robotnik was mentioned as the suspect's owner."

"So Egghead's up to no go again, eh? Why am I not surprised?" Sonic gave a shrug.

"Citizens are advised to stay off the streets until further updates. Stay tuned for more results."

"Tails," Sonic said. "You go see what's going on in the forest, and I'll handle Eggman's metal bucket-head."

"You can count on me, Sonic!"

Both Sonic and Tails got out of the house and got to their tasks.


	5. Chapter 5: Amy's Battle

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 5

Amy ran as fast as she could to the scene of the disturbance. It led her to the national bank. Amy could see that there were at least five or more police cars around the bank.

"Wonder what's causing all of the racket over there." She said.

As she got closer, Amy could barely see who or what was standing outside of the bank. When she saw who was there, she was in complete shock.

"ZERO!!!" Amy said out loud.

Zero heard its name from afar; he looked around, finding Amy.

"Subject identified as Amy Rose," Zero said. "Member of the Sonic Heroes. Must be annihilated. Initiating battle mode." All of a sudden, Zero was hovering towards Amy.

Amy panicked, but quickly got out her giant hammer. As Zero drew nearer and nearer, Amy delivered the first blow to the robot with an uppercut-like swing of her hammer. Zero went flying in the air. With her high jump, Amy went to Zero to give him a dunk swing, which made the robot slam into the ground on its back. As Amy landed, she felt something fall on her head.

"Ouch! What the heck was that?" Amy looked around, only to find a glittering yellow gem on the ground.

"What's this thing?" Then Amy remembered that Zero was still on the ground. She took the chance to run back to find help. Soon after, Zero got back on his feet.

"Searching for Amy Rose..." He could see Amy running from very far away. "Subject found. Auto-Recovering check... Must capture suspect." Zero going after Amy. Police units were trying to stop him, but failed miserably.

Not far from the bank, Sonic was running through town, only to be distracted by a TV set in a shop nearby.

"News update. A hedgehog known as Amy Rose has been spotted at the bank with the culprit."

"Are you serious!?!" Sonic yelled out. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Police units and other citizens have reported the hedgehog dueling with the suspect not far from the safe. Amy managed to flee from the scene as the robot was lying on the ground, but soon recovered and is currently on the chase for her. Stay tuned for more updates."

Sonic was running faster than before, determined to catch up to Amy and the robot.

'_Amy...'_ Sonic thought. _'...What have you gotten yourself into?'_

****

**Meanwhile in the Forest**

"I'm almost out of here." Tails said. He's been running through the forest for a while, still wondering where the vibration was coming from. Then he saw sunlight at the end of the trail.

"Finally, I'm almost there!"

As soon as he got out of the forest, he gasped at what he saw in front of him.

"That's Angel Island!! Angel Island fell in the ocean!"

Tails then flew towards the island, hoping that his friend Knuckles is all right.

****

**On Angel Island**

Knuckles slowly opened his eyes. He felt dazed after the island crashed. Knuckles then realized that he was lying on top of the sleeping Rouge, with his arms wrapped around her. Knuckles blushed furiously and quickly got off of Rouge, making her stir a little.

'_Glad she wasn't awake to see that.'_ He thought.

As Knuckles stood up, he took a glance of his surroundings. It was the evening, the skies were the color of yellow flames; you could barely see any stars. He looked at the green fields around him.

"This is probably the Mystic Ruins...," He said.

"Knuckles...KNUCKLES!" Knuckles turned around to see that Tails was calling out for him.

"Hi, Tails." He said quietly.

Tails then noticed Rouge lying on the ground. She still had a couple of bruises and scratches that were visible.

"What happened to Rouge, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Long story. Where's Sonic?"

"He's in the city. We need to meet him back at my house, let's go!"

Tails led the way back to his house while Knuckles was carrying Rouge on his back.

****

**Back in the City**

Amy was able to evade Zero by hiding in shops, alleys and other buildings until she reached the Station Square train station that was headed to the Mystic Ruins. A huge sigh of relief blew out of her mouth as she sat in the train.

"I can't believe that Zero's back...," She said.

Amy then took out the jewel from her coat pocket. She started to think as she gazed into the stone.

"This rock fell out of Zero...It'll probably go after me for it." Amy looked out the window. "I better find Tails before it finds me."

Amy was waiting patiently as the train reached its destination. Little does Amy know, there was an unwelcome surprise that was waiting for her at the Mystic Ruins...

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow!

**Don't worry guys, the action is coming sooner than you think. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the story!**

****

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 6

Amy finally arrived at the Mystic Ruins. She was a little cold, probably because it was already nightfall. She remembered that she had to tell Sonic and Tails about Zero. Amy ran to Tails' house and knocked on the door, but she didn't hear a response. Amy was starting to feel desperate and knocked harder. She didn't get an answer.

"If Sonic and Tails aren't here, then where are they?" Amy said to herself.

She turned around to get back to the station; she panicked to see that Zero was there. Amy saw that the robot spotted her and she started to run for the forest. She took a different direction from Tails. Amy was getting scared. The forest was became a giant jungle covered in snow. Amy could tell that she was lost, but didn't stop running since Zero was still hot on her tail.

Then luck was on Amy's side. She spotted a cave nearby and decided to hide in it until Zero was gone. The robot lost sight of Amy. He kept walking to another direction, barely missing the cave Amy was in. Then Zero disappeared into the darkness of the jungle. Amy decided to wait a while before coming out of the cave.

"Whew, that was a close one." She said quietly.

When Amy came out, she tried to see her surroundings. There were very tall trees, and big branches were everywhere. This jungle was very dense; it was very dark, all that Amy could clearly see was the snow. She started to get nervous as she walked around.

"This place gives me the creeps." She said.

Amy suddenly heard a snap from a twig. She turned around, only to see that Zero was right behind her.

"ZERO!!" Amy yelled. Zero was getting ready to attack.

"You will regret fighting with me, little girl." He said.

Amy was too scared to move, she could only watch as Zero was going to attack her.

Another Part of the Jungle 

Standing against a tree, thinking; dreaming. His crossed arms were frozen in the cold against his beating heart. Shadow has been in this jungle for a while, doing some 'soul searching'. Ever since the battle with Metal Sonic on Eggman's air base, Shadow has been wondering what to do with himself. He still has no memory from prior to his release from that capsule in Eggman's base. He doesn't remember anything except for one name, Maria. Shadow continued to think until he heard a scream not too far from where he was.

_'What the hell...?'_ He thought. Shadow started hoverskating to where he heard the scream

Back to the First Part of the Jungle 

Drips of blood were falling in the snow. Amy was running for her life. Zero had just inflicted a huge wound on Amy's arm. She felt pain throughout her body as she held her injured arm with her right hand, and she kept running.

"You won't escape, Amy." Zero said as he was gaining on Amy.

She was breathing very hard. Amy then tripped on a piece of a fallen tree, and fell right on her face in the snow. She quickly turned over to see that Zero was right in front of her. She was trembling. Zero stepped forwards and grinded his fists.

"Any last words before I annihilate you?" he asked. Amy said nothing. She didn't move one inch.

"Consider this payback for what you did to me back on the Egg Carrier."

Zero was about to attack when suddenly a black blur came out of nowhere and knocked Zero to the ground. Amy saw a black figure in front of her. Its body was almost like Sonic's except for the quills.

"Shadow!?!" Amy said weakly.

"Don't move." Shadow said to her. Zero got back up from the snow and turned to face Shadow. One of Zero's arms was damaged.

"Scanning the intruder's data...," he said. "Subject name: Shadow the Hedgehog. How convenient that you are here to witness this girl's death."

Shadow looked back to see Amy. He could see that she had a panicked look on her face. Amy was breathing very hard and holding her stomach tight. Shadow turned back to Zero.

"I think she's had enough of you." Shadow said.

"If you refuse to leave the situation, I'll have to get rid of you too." Zero said.

Shadow then chuckled. "You have no idea who you're up against."

But then there was a beeping sound; it came from Zero.

"Must report back to the base." Zero said. He backed away from Shadow and disappeared in the jungle.

Shadow blinked once and turned back to Amy, who was lying almost motionless in the cold piercing snow. He could also see a small puddle of blood next to her staining the snow. Amy had her eyes closed; she was trembling and still breathing hard.

Shadow really didn't want to do anything with Amy. He turned around and started to walk away. Then he froze. It was like he was being held back by another presence. Shadow could feel a pair of hands on his shoulders, but he could see that no one was behind him. Then his eyes met Amy's body. Shadow felt that same presence approach his ear.

**_"Please... help her..."_**

It was the voice of a woman. Shadow had the feeling that he had known that voice. He continued to stare at Amy. Shadow began to feel uneasy, until he heard the voice again.

**_"...Please..."_**

_'That voice...'_ Shadow thought.

Finally, he decides to take Amy under his care, at least until her wounds heal. Shadow carefully picks Amy up in his arms. She was moaning in pain. Shadow shook his after finding himself staring at her. He started hoverskating to another part of the jungle as he wonders about the unknown presence that visited him.


	7. Chapter 7: Descussion

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 7

"Unbelievable!" cried out the furious Dr. Eggman. "How could you have lost possession of the Chaos Emerald!?!"

Zero stood in front of Eggman on one knee, bowing his head.

"Subject Amy Rose had the Chaos Emerald... Amy was almost terminated... Subject Shadow appeared... needed. Recharge."

Eggman started to sweat-drop. He couldn't believe that Shadow has already been involved in his plans.

"Track down and bring Amy and the Chaos Emerald, now!"

Zero got up and left the scene. Then another robot with glowing, red eyes appeared behind Eggman.

"Would you want me to be of service, master Eggman?" Eggman turned around to see that it was Metal Sonic.

"...Yes... I want you to start to second part of my plan. And take Metal Knuckles with you. Do not fail me, Metal Sonic!"

**At Tails' House**

Rouge's POV

Pain. That was all that I could feel when I woke up. But at the same time, this pain was soothing. I still had my eyes closed. I don't know where I am right now.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sound came from my back pocket. It was my beeper. I grabbed it and put it by my ear.

"What is the status of your mission, Rouge?" It was the President.

"I've managed to steal plans from Eggman's base." I said in a low tone. "I might need rest since I got attacked in the process."

"There may not be any time for rest, Rouge. Eggman might be initiating his plans as we speak. We must stop his plans at all costs."

BEEP.

He hung up. I put the beeper back in my pocket. As I opened my eyes, I was able to see that I was lying on a bed. I had my hand on my head as it was throbbing.

'_How did I get here?'_ I thought. I was trying to remember what happened.

_Metal Knuckles attacked me... then I saw Knuckles... he... saved me... then I showed him the diskette... he went that Master Emerald... then the whole island shook..._

"I must've blacked out when that happened." I said to myself.

I struggled to get off the bed. I couldn't tell what was in the room I was in since it was so dark. I was having trouble walking out of the room, so I tried to hold on the walls. As I approached a set of stairs, my ears picked up slight sounds of voices.

"Man, your house like it was wrecked, Tails." I heard Knuckles talking to someone.

"Yeah, Sonic and Amy were fighting earlier today. She got him good."

He was talking to 'foxboy'. I sat on the stairs hidden in the shadows as I listened to their conversation.

End POV.

As Tails and Knuckles were going to sit down on the couch, they heard the front door swing open loudly. They both jumped at that moment.

It was Sonic. He stood at the front door. Kicking the snow off of his shoes.

"Sonic!" Tails said. Knuckles looked at Sonic and could see that he was annoyed.

"Yo, Tails." Sonic said. He saw Knuckles behind Tails. "What's up, Knuckles?" Knuckles didn't respond but gave Sonic a thumps-up and a grin.

"Did you find out what happened in town?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, it was definitely Eggman's robot." There was silence in the room.

"And apparently, Amy got to it first. Both of them got away before I could get to them."

"Amy's with the robot?" Tails yelled.

"Hmph."

Sonic and Tails looked to Knuckles, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked.

"I'm just wondering if it was a coincidence."

"Huh?" Tails was confused.

"Rouge and I were attacked by a robot earlier today."

"That's what happened to her?"

"Wait a second," Sonic interrupted. "Rouge is here now? This can't be a coincidence, Eggbutt is definitely up to something-"

Which is why we need to find him ASAP."

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles turned to see that Rouge was at the bottom of the stairs, holding on the wall.

"Hmph, you see? She still needs a wall to help her stand up." Knuckles joked.

"Shut up, jerk! I was on my way out, okay?" Rouge was already in a pissed off mood.

"Still stubborn as ever." Knuckles said as he turned back and closed his eyes.

"Hmph, whatever."

**In the Jungle **

Amy woke up from a fairly long sleep. She found herself sitting against a big tree. Amy suddenly noticed that she wasn't in pain anymore. She checked her arm and other places where she got hurt, and there were no scars or marks. She was completely healed. Amy tried to remember what had happened.

"Did... did Shadow do this?" Amy asked herself.

She slowly got up and looked around. Everything was dark. Amy could barely see the trees. She starts to walk around. She was nervous.

"I wonder where the others are..." Amy thought.

When Amy took another step, the ground started to crumble. Amy didn't notice that she was walking towards the edge of a cliff. She was falling, but managed to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Amy was terrified. She couldn't do anything but pray that she wouldn't fall.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8: The Brawl

From this point on, the chapters will probably be filled with bad language. So if you have sensitive feelings, this is a warning. Also for the ShadAmy and SonAmy fanatics, you WILL be in for a REAL treat at the end of the story. Other then that keep on reading!

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 8

Amy gulped as she tightened her grip on the rocks. She could feel some of the rocks tumble down as well as a small amount of snow. Amy was slowly losing her grip. Her eyes widened as she whimpered.

"Somebody, anybody, please help me!" She cried.

Amy couldn't hold on anymore. Her hands slowly slipped and she began to fall. Amy wanted to scream but she only let out a small yelp as she closed her eyes. Then suddenly, Amy felt her hand get caught. She felt another hand grab hers. Amy opened her eyes.

'_Shadow!'_ Amy thought.

"I got you." He said to her. He pulled Amy to safety. When Amy got back on her feet, she saw that Shadow looked a little annoyed. She gulped again and lowered her head.

"Thank you, Shadow." Amy said nervously. Shadow crossed his arms.

"You're left alone for one minute and you already get into trouble," He said. "How pathetic."

Amy felt more uncomfortable. She started to get irritated from the bad comments she was getting, but she remained silent for a while until she apologized to Shadow.

Shadow was also silent and his eyes were fixed on Amy. She kept quiet until Shadow turned around and walked away.

'_He's leaving me behind!?!'_ Amy thought. She didn't want to be left alone after that fall, so Amy quickly followed Shadow to wherever he was going.

**Tails' House**

Sonic's POV

"Look you guys," I said. "We don't need this fight right now."

"Fine with me." Knuckles said. Rouge fell silent.

"So what do we do now?" Tails said with a worried tone.

"First we need to find Amy before anything else happens," I said as I walked closer to the group. "She should still be in the city."

"I might as well go with you guys." Rouge said. We all looked at her in surprise.

"Why?" I asked.

"You think that the robot in the city get into the safe for no reason?" she said. "It was most likely after the Chaos Emerald."

"How did we know you're not just trying to get the emerald for yourself?" Knuckles smirked.

"Don't make smack you."

I had to laugh. Knuckles and Rouge sometimes fight for the stupidest reasons.

"Great!" Tails said. "I can test my new 'Energy Ball' with my newest power supply."

"Oh yeah?" I said. "What's that?"

Tails took out a light-bluish gem.

"A Chaos Emerald!"

"You better believe it."

"Hmm..." We could all tell that Rouge was in deep thought.

"What now?" Knuckles asked her.

"I guess you guys can have these too."

Rouge took out two more gems out of her pocket, a purple one and a red one.

"Two more Chaos Emeralds?" Knuckles was wide-eyed.

"Wait," I said suspiciously. "What's in it for you if you give those emeralds to us?"

Rouge sighed. "You really don't trust me, do you?"

"Well you ARE a jewel thief." Knuckles mentioned. Rouge gave him a cold stare.

"There's no catch. Think of it as a favor. Besides, I have no use for it."

I looked over to Knuckles and his eyes were fixed on Rouge. Should we trust her?

"I have a question," Knuckles said. Everyone looked at him. "Why are you trying to get so close to us?"

I kind of got confused with that question.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rouge said as she crossed her arms.

"Don't act like I don't know you, Bat-girl!" Knuckles raised his voice.

"You don't know shit about me, boy!" Rouge yelled back.

"I know enough!" Knuckles said. "You're nothing but a liar and a thief!"

I knew from that point on that this fight might turn ugly. I told Knuckles and Rouge to break it up, but they ignored me.

"First of all, I'm a compulsive liar because that's my job, and don't use that one at me you-"

"Oh, what were you gonna say, Jackass? How's this for a name for you: Shithead who isn't worth jack squat!"

Then in a flash, Rouge gave Knuckles a punch, which knocked him into Tails' desk. Tails and looked at Rouge in bewilderment. I looked back at Knuckles to see if he was okay.

Knuckles got back up and looked back at Rouge with a surprised look. He walked over to her as he was rubbing his left cheek.

"You just hit me." He said.

"That's right, you bastard!" Rouge yelled back.

I could see that Knuckles was getting pissed off. He then threw Rouge a punch to the gut, and she was knocked to the wall.

"You can't hit me," She yelled as she got back up. "I'm a girl!"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're just a bitch."

Rouge was furious. She performed her 'Spin Kick' attack on Knuckles, and he was thrown even harder and fell face down. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Sonic," Tails whispered. "We can't waste any more time. For all we know, Amy might be-"

"You're right Tails," I said quietly. "Get ready 'cause we're gonna break up this crap."

Knuckles got back up again and faced Rouge. "You're gonna start kicking now?"

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Rouge said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Why don't YOU tell me." Knuckles kicked Rouge's bruised leg, and she cried in pain as she held her leg.

"You asshole!" She yelled. Rouge then kick Knuckles in the groin and punched him in the face. Knuckles was sent flying and hit the wall.

I knew that it was time for me and Tails to step in. "Come on, Tails." I said. Tails simply nodded.

Knuckles got up and turned to face Rouge again. That's it!" he said. "You'll regret getting in a fight with me!"

I quickly got a hold of Knuckles as Tails grabbed Rouge. Knuckles was trying to get out of my grip, but I held on.

"Quit it, knucklehead!" I yelled. "We don't need this shit right now!"

"Come on guys," Tails said. "We got to get back to Station Square."


	9. Chapter 9: Mend the Soul

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 9

**Back in the Jungle (Still Nightfall)**

Amy sat on a log, fidgeting with her fingers. She was bored and upset for what happened. Amy looked over to Shadow, who was sitting in a tree. He had his eyes closed. It got her thinking why Shadow kept himself hidden for so long.

'_Doesn't he feel lonely?'_ Amy thought. _'Maybe I can cheer him up...'_

Amy walked over to the tree that Shadow was in. He was in deep thought. He kept thinking about that voice he heard moments ago.

'_That voice,'_ he thought. _'Why does it bother me so much?'_

When Shadow opened his eyes, he saw Amy sitting against the tree. They were both looking at each other for a couple of seconds, then Shadow looked away.

"Aren't you tired yet?" he said to Amy.

"I'm bored, but not tired." She answered. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Are you sure? Looks like something's bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it." Shadow raised his voice. "Why weren't you with Sonic before you came here?"

Amy quickly got upset after that question. "Let's just keep this one- on- one, okay?" She said in an angry tone. Shadow then had a hunch that something might have happened between Amy and Sonic.

"Very well." He said. There was a long silence between the two hedgehogs afterwards.

Amy was annoyed. She put her hands in her coat pockets and she felt two objects. Amy forgot that she had the jewel and the piece of paper in her pockets. She looked at them for a while. She didn't notice that Shadow was watching her every move.

"What's that?" He asked her. Amy jumped when she heard his voice. She gave Shadow an angry look.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said.

Shadow had a straight face on. He looked at Amy's left hand, which had the jewel in it.

'_Is that...?'_ Shadow had a surprised look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked him. She got confused as Shadow looked at her.

"Where did you get that stone? Amy, is it?" Shadow asked. Amy looked at the glittering yellow gem.

"Oh, this?" she said. "It came out of Zero when I fought him in the city. That was before I came here." Amy looked back at Shadow. "Why?"

"That's a Chaos Emerald."

"What?" Amy looked back at the Chaos Emerald and thought for a while.

"Well... do you want to have it?" She asked. Shadow looked at her in surprise.

"You're giving it to me?" He asked as he jumped down from the tree. He walked over to Amy.

"Why not? I mean, it's not like I can use it. And I'll admit that I can be a bit of a klutz sometimes, so you should have it."

Amy tossed the emerald to Shadow. He caught it with his right hand, and continued to stare at her.

'_This girl is definitely odd...'_ He thought _'Yet she reminds me of someone I feel like I've known before...'_

Amy got a little uncomfortable, so she decided to start a conversation.

"Um, Shadow," She began. "How are you feeling?" She could tell that Shadow seemed confused of what she meant.

"Well, I remember that day, I saw you fight that biolizard monster on the ARK a few years ago, and you and Sonic were in your 'super forms',"

Shadow was wide-eyed at this point from what Amy was telling him. He continued to listen.

"But after you two beat that monster, we all thought that you fell from outer space. I was just wondering how you were, that's all."

"Is that what happened to me?" Shadow said in a low tone of voice. Amy was surprised at him.

"You mean... you don't remember that happened?"

"..."

"...I...I'm sorry, Shadow." Amy pitied him. She lowered her head and was looking at the ground.

Shadow looked at Amy's depressed face. He was feeling that he desperately needed his memory back. Why was he feeling this way? Shadow slowly got closer to Amy and kneeled in front of her. Amy gasped as she looked up to see that he was that close. To her shocking surprise, Shadow began to gently stroke her hair.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He said in a soft voice. Shadow looked straight in Amy's sparkling, emerald-green eyes.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you, Shadow." Amy said. Shadow lifted her head up with his hand under her chin.

"Thanks for the offer, Amy."

Amy gave him the most sincere smile.


	10. Chapter 10: Point of Realization

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 10

**Border of Station Square**

**Time: 4:00 AM**

It was the dawn of another day. Three robots were lurking near the entrance of Station Square, hidden away from the security of the city.

"Doctor," Metal Sonic said. "We are in position, what are your orders?"

"Just sit tight." It was Eggman. "Stand by until you have the Sonic Heroes on radar. Then you can resume to phase three."

****

**Near the Station Square Hotel**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge were standing in front of the hotel, thinking of a plan of action. Sonic was walking back and forth impatiently, Tails was trying to calm him down, and both Knuckles and Rouge were staring at each other coldly.

"Let's split up." Sonic finally said. "We can kick more butt that way." The others simply nodded.

"Let's meet back here in thirty minutes." Tails said. "Sonic and I can check the eastside of the city, and Knuckles and Rouge can look on the westside."

Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other in disgust. They were still angry about what happened the night before.

"Don't you guys go at it again." Sonic warned the two. Knuckles snorted and Rouge was silent.

"Come on, Tails." Sonic ran at the speed of sound as Tails behind him. Knuckles and Rouge watched as they took off.

Rouge sighed. "Come on, let's get to work." She started walking towards south, and Knuckles followed. They kept quiet as they were walking through the city.

There wasn't a lot of activity on the streets of Station Square since it was still dawn. The sky was a beautiful golden- orange color. Knuckles never liked a large amount of sunlight; he didn't bother to show it.

"Hey," Knuckles called out. Rouge stopped and looked over her shoulder to him.

"You never answered my question."

"And what question was that?"

"Why are you trying to get so close to us?"

"So close?" Rouge wondered.

"All of a sudden you're helping us?"

"I do whatever it takes to get my mission done."

"Hmm..." Knuckles sounded like he was growling. He continued to stare at Rouge.

"What?" Rouge was get irritated.

"You're up to something." Knuckles said as he crossed his arms.

"Why are coming on to me like that?" Rouge started to raise her voice.

"Because I'm trying to find out if you're for real," Knuckles also raised his voice. "Or maybe you're trying to lure us into a false sense of security."

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now can we keep moving?" Rouge started walking at a faster pace. Knuckles was right behind her.

****

****

**Meanwhile in the Jungle**

Amy woke up from the brightness and warmth of the sun. She slowly opened her eyes and gave a long yawn. As she was stretching, Amy noticed a little black squirrel near the tree that she was sleeping against.

"Hey little guy," Amy said to it. "Come here. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The squirrel quickly crawled to Amy's leg and stopped. Amy extended her arm to it and the squirrel crawled up her arm and on her head. Amy laughed.

****

****

**(Fifteen Minutes Prior)**

Shadow was sleeping in the same tree he was in the night before. Shadow was dreaming. In his dream, he could see himself sleeping restlessly in total darkness. He felt isolated by the voices that were surrounding him. When Shadow opened his eyes, he was stunned. He was seeing scenes that were unknown to him. He saw himself with different people.

_Eggman, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Sonic._

Shadow also saw himself talking with the other in different scenes. He looked in one corner and saw a pod where was standing on.

"_**Wait a minute, you're not Sonic. This is impossible!"**_

"Eggman," Shadow called out. He then turned to see the image of himself.

"_**My name is Shadow. Since you were so kind to release me, my master, I will grant you one wish."**_

'_I said that?'_ Shadow thought. He then heard another voice from a different direction.

**_"Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me..."_**

Shadow turned to see himself in a capsule. Across from him was a young woman. She was blonde and she wore a blue and white uniform.

"**_Maria!"_** Shadow heard himself cry out.

"**_Give them a chance to be happy."_** She said. **_"That's the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."_**

That scene then disappeared.

"Wait!" Shadow yelled. Then he saw himself in outer space, where he met up with a blue hedgehog, Sonic.

"**_You never seem to surprise me, blue hedgehog."_** He heard himself say. **_"I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space."_**

"**_What can I say? I die hard."_** Sonic said with a grin.

**_"So, there's more to you than just looking like me. What are you anyway?"_**

**_"What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"_**

That scene also had disappeared. Then Shadow saw himself reappear in the room he and Maria were in. He saw himself looking out the window in space. Walking behind him was a young pink hedgehog, Amy.

"**_Shadow, we need you. Please help us."_** She said to him. Shadow continued to look out the window.

"**_It's all going according to plan."_** He said. **_"There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone."_**

"_**There has to be! I know that some people fight over the most trivial things; some people may be selfish, like the professor said. But they're basically good, that's why you should help them out. Saving them is a good thing. Shadow, I beg you, please do it for them. Give them a chance."**_

Shadow then had a flashback of him and Maria. It made him shed a tear.

"...**_That's what Maria wished for..."_** He said.

"**_Shadow?" _**Amy was confused.

"_**I gotta go now. I've got to keep my promise to Maria, and you."**_

'_These people,'_ Shadow thought. _'These images, the events...'_

Shadow finally woke up. He was stunned. His head was throbbing. Shadow had never felt so disturbed.

"I...I remember." He said in a low tone. "I remember everything."

Shadow took a few minutes to try to calm down. He looked at his hands. They were cold and shaking. Shadow then looked up at the sapphire sky, thinking of what he had dreamed about.

"...Maria..."


	11. Chapter 11: The Chase is On

Sorry for the long wait, you guys. I wanted to update everything at the same time. But enough about me, carry on with the story!

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 11

**Westside of Station Square**

**Time: 4:15 AM**

Knuckles and Rouge have searched different parts of the city without finding any luck. They've even inspected the Station Square's national bank for clues. Knuckles kept calm while Rouge was getting annoyed.

"This is getting nowhere, fast." He said

"True," Rouge said. She put her finger on her chin. "But I've got an idea."

Knuckles looked at Rouge in curiosity. He then drew his attention to her.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

"At a time like this, we should be mixing in with the crowds."

"Where are you getting at, bat-girl?"

"We spread a rumor." Rouge said with a slyish grin. "Chances are that the robot who robbed the safe is long gone by now."

"You're saying that we should 'warn' people that the robot is still hiding in the city?" Knuckles said, finally catching on.

"Right." Rouge said. "Then we let our little rumor work its way through the city."

Knuckles nodded. "Where do you suggest we go first?"

"Well, my place isn't far from here. We can start there."

"Your place?"

"I'll explain on the way." Rouge then winked at Knuckles. It made him blush a bit, but he quickly shook the feeling off.

"You're something else, Rouge." Knuckles said with a grin.

"Really?" Rouge said with a smile. "You just noticed that, huh?"

****

****

**Meanwhile in the Jungle**

**Time: 4:17AM**

Still sitting in the tree, Shadow was in deep thought as he held Chaos Emerald that Amy gave him. Then he took out a green jewel, which was also a Chaos Emerald. Shadow looked at both of them closely. He was meditating. He was trying to focus on what to do now.

But then he remembered the robot that chased Amy, Zero. After all, that's where Amy first got one of the emeralds. Then he thought that if Zero had one of the Chaos Emeralds, Eggman was planning something yet again.

Without a second thought, Shadow jumped out of the tree and decided to look for Amy. It didn't take long for him to find her. He saw Amy laughing as a squirrel sat on her head. Shadow got out of the bushes he was in behind Amy, surprising her. The squirrel then ran away.

Amy was about to yell at Shadow, but when she saw his face, she stopped herself. Shadow had a very serious look on his face, it made Amy uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Amy asked nervously.

"We need to leave." Shadow said, moving closer to her.

"What? Where are we going?"

"There's no time to waste for questions, Amy. We've got to go now."

Shadow reached out his hand to Amy. She quickly got hold of it. His hand felt very cold to her. Shadow then grabbed the green Chaos Emerald with his free hand.

"Hold on, it'll feel a little weird after." He said to Amy.

She got her arms around Shadow's neck and got on his back, bracing herself. Amy was supported by one of Shadow's hands so that she wouldn't fall. He lifted his right hand as he held the Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow and Amy then disappeared into the emerald's light, leaving distorted space behind them.

****

****

**Eastside of Station Square**

**Time: 4:25 AM**

"Did you find anything, Tails?" Sonic asked.

They too had no luck of finding any clues in the city. Tails got back down from one of the buildings he was standing on.

"Sorry, I didn't see anything." Tails said.

"Oh crud." Sonic said as he crossed his arms.

Tails looked at Sonic's annoyed face.

"This can't bother you that much." He said to him.

"I'm just wondering what that Egghead's up to." Sonic said. "I mean, we don't know what he's got for us, let alone where his base is."

Tails then took out a diskette from his pocket. "Well, then this should help us a bit."

"What's that?"

"A diskette that Rouge gave me. She said that it has plans of Eggman's new equipment in it."

"I still don't know why she's with us now."

"We don't have time to figure Rouge out. We need to find-"

Sonic and Tails then saw a couple of helicopters flying towards the other end of the city. They also heard some police cars passing by them, following the helicopters.

"This could be it, Tails." Sonic said in excitement. "You ready to go? This could be fun!"

"I'm right behind you, Sonic!"

Sonic and Tails then took off to beat the copters and the police to their destination.

****

****

**Near the Bar in Station Square**

Knuckles and rouge just got out of the bar. Knuckles kept looking strangely at Rouge. She was holding a 710-ml cooler bottle in her left hand. As the two kept walking, Rouge took a sip of her drink, which urged Knuckles to ask her something.

"How were we able to get in that bar anyway? I don't even know if we're allowed.'

"Hey, I have access to anywhere in this city." Rouge said as she pointed her finger to Knuckles. "Besides, I'm good friends with that bartender."

"Hmph, whatever."

Then Rouge heard her beeper ring again. Knuckles watched her as she answered.

"Yes sir," Knuckles heard her say. "I'm on my way." Rouge hung up.

"What was that about?" Knuckles asked.

"Something's happening at the highway, I need to check it out."

Then Knuckles and Rouge were on their way to the highway, near the border of the city.

****

****

**At the Highway**

Shadow and Amy reappeared on the highway near a construction sight moments ago, and are now already being pursued by a couple of police units. Amy kept holding onto Shadow as he hoverskated through the streets.

"What'll we do now?" Amy said to Shadow's ear.

Amy had a point. Both of them had already caused a scene in the city. Then Shadow saw a loop- to- loop at the corner of his eye. He quickly turned and ran towards it. As Shadow drew nearer, he got hold of Amy and secured her over his shoulder. He then went for the loop. Shadow was going so fast on the loop that the breeze tickled Amy's face. When they reached the end, Shadow noticed that they weren't chased anymore, yet he continued to run until he had found a safe place to stop.

****

****

**Meanwhile...**

Sonic was running through the streets as Tails flew above him. They've been on the road for a while now. Then Sonic decided to stop at a near by park trail, and Tails followed. Sonic looked around for any activity.

"Still don't see anything, Sonic." Tails said miserably.

"We should be close." Sonic said calmly.

Then Sonic saw a black blur passing by him. Sonic was very surprised. Tails didn't notice anything, but when Sonic took off again, Tails flew behind him, though he didn't quite catch up to him.

"Hey Tails!"

Tails looked behind him to see that Knuckles and Rouge were there. Tails halted and landed on the pavement.

"You guys caught up already?" He asked.

"We were on our way to the border when we saw you and Sonic." Knuckles said. Tails looked to Rouge who had an irritated look on her face. It made Tails sweat- drop.

"So where's Sonic anyway?" Knuckles said as he looked around.

"He just took off that way." Tails pointed in front of him. "We've got to catch up to him, fast!"

Tails then flew off. Knuckles followed as Rouge flew behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why don't you stop running away and show yourself, you bum!" Sonic yells as he catches up to what he was chasing.

'_Is that who I think it is?'_ Any thought as she gulped.

Shadow was already fed up. Of course he recognized that voice. He stopped running, and Sonic stopped right after. He was surprised to see that Shadow was in front of him.


	12. Chapter 12: Let the Battle Commence!

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting again. Here's the story!**

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 12

"Well if it isn't the Faker," Shadow snickered. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Sonic cracked a grin. "You haven't changed a bit, Shadow." Sonic then looked at Amy, who was still on Shadow's shoulder. "What are you doing here with Amy?"

Before Sonic could get an answer, he heard Tails call out for him, and he saw Knuckles and Rouge behind him.

'_Great, the others are here too. That's just my luck.'_ Shadow thought.

He saw that Amy had a surprised, but worried look on her face. Shadow then took Amy and set her on the ground.

"Hey, isn't that..." Knuckles began to say.

"Long time no see, Shadow." Rouge said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Look, Amy's with Shadow." Tails said as he ran to Sonic. "Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic didn't answer. He kept glaring at Shadow.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Sonic asked again. He started to walk towards Shadow, then Amy stepped in.

"C'mon, don't you guys start fighting already." She said to Sonic.

"Stay out of this, Amy." Sonic was still starring at Shadow. "I might even have to beat him up, or worse."

"Hmph," Shadow looked away. "Cut the crap, Faker. You could use a reality check right now. Amy, don't you ever get tired of hanging around this guy?"

Amy sighed and bowed her head. She couldn't believe that those two hedgehogs had already started an argument after about twenty seconds.

"And I thought that Knuckles' and Rouge's fights were annoying." Tails said to himself.

Everyone could see that Sonic was getting pissed off after what Shadow said about him. Sonic was about to attack him, when Tails and Knuckles held him back.

"Jeez you guys, let go of me! I want that idiot to get what's coming to him!" Sonic was trying to brake free of Tails' and Knuckles' grip.

"Shut the hell up and keep your damn cool, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.

"You know, you're the last person who should be saying that, Knucklehead!" Sonic yelled back.

"Why you-"

"Stop it you guys!" Tails yelled to both of them. "The important thing is that Amy's back. Now we need to find out how to get to Eggman-"

Tails was cut off. There was a scream of pain from behind. Everyone looked back to see Rouge falling to the ground. She was injured Her back and left arm were covered in blood.

"What the hell?" Knuckles yelled. Then a robot stood in front of the fallen Rouge.

"Well, that's what she gets for stealing from Master Eggman."

"Metal Knuckles." Knuckles said.

"Another robot!" Amy cried.

"Yeah, and it looks like it means business." Sonic said he freed himself from Knuckles and Tails. Two more robots stood next to Metal Knuckles. One of them then stepped forward.

"Well if it isn't my loathsome copy, Sonic." It said.

"Metal Sonic!" Sonic said.

"And there's Zero," Amy mentioned. She then gulped as Zero glared at her.

Metal Knuckles turned to Rouge and picked her up with his bloodied, metal claws. Rouge was still losing blood.

"Subject captured," Metal Knuckles said. "Returning to the base immediately."

"Oh no, you don't!" Knuckles said. He ran to Metal Knuckles, only to get kicked in the face and flown back head first on the ground.

"Farewell Echidna," Metal Knuckles said as he flew away. "I'll be looking forward to when you put up a real fight."

Sonic and Tails ran to Knuckles to help him back up. Knuckles felt like he was going to erupt. When Sonic looked back up, he saw Metal Sonic walking towards them.

"You weaklings have the objects that we need." He said. "Give us the Chaos Emeralds that you have."

"What?" Sonic got up to face him. "Let's just see you bucket-heads try and take them."

Metal Sonic then began to attack. He ran towards Sonic and Sonic ran to him. It looked like two steaks of blue light were closing into each other. Zero started to run towards Tails and Knuckles. Knuckles then threw a vigorous straight punch at Zero, causing a deep impact on the robot. Zero was thrown back, but he landed on his feet. Tails ran to Knuckles' side.

Shadow and Amy stood behind, watching the battle. Amy started worrying about them.

"This doesn't look good." She said.

Shadow said nothing. He was too busy watching the battle between Sonic and Metal Sonic. He noticed a small gray, shiny object in one of Metal Sonic's arms.

"Shadow?" Amy wondered what was bothering him.

"Stay here." Shadow then took off towards Sonic and Metal Sonic.

"Wait!" Amy yelled, but she was unheard. "Oh, I hate it when people leave me all alone." She turned back to watch how Tails and Knuckles were doing.

Zero didn't look like he was weakening, no matter how hard Knuckles' attacks were. Tails was starting to get bruised up from Zero's attacks.

'_Something's wrong,'_ Amy thought. _'Why isn't Zero taking any damage?'_

Then Amy suddenly remembered when she was on the Egg Carrier with Zero. When she was fighting with him, she had him electrocuted before attacking his weak spot. Amy had to help Tails and Knuckles before they get badly hurt.

Knuckles was thrown back again by one of Zero's punches. He was slowly getting weaker with each blow.

"Damn it to hell," Knuckles said out loud. "Why won't he go down?"

Tails too was knocked out by Zero. Scratches and bruises were all over his body.

"Man, whatever blow we give him doesn't have any effect." Tails said weakly.

"You should have thought twice before deciding to fight me, fox child." Zero said. "Do not worry, you will be disposed of quickly."

But when Zero took a few steps towards Tails and Knuckles, he was hit by an enormous shockwave. Zero flew back and landed on his back.

"Zero, leave my friends alone! Your grudge is against me, not them!"

Tails and Knuckles looked back at Amy in astonishment. They saw her holding her Piko Piko Hammer with one hand. Amy had a serious look on her face.

"What's Amy thinking?" Tails thought out loud.

Zero got back on his feet and looked directly at Amy.

"You will regret having to make that move on me, little girl."

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13: Emotions Taking me Over

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 13

Sonic was surprised of Metal Sonic. He felt stronger than before. Sonic slid back on his knees, making a gap between the two fighters.

"Heh, not bad for my copy." Sonic said with a cocky smile.

"You will see that I am full of surprises."

Metal Sonic was about to attack him, when the both of them heard a loud noise nearby. Sonic looked to the left and saw Zero get flown back by a huge shockwave. Amy stood across from him, holding her hammer.

"That girl..." Sonic heard Metal Sonic say.

Metal Sonic then dashed to get to Amy. Sonic quickly kicked him aside to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere, buddy!" Sonic said as he stood in front of him.

Metal Sonic got back up to face Sonic. "This is just the beginning, Sonic."

Both Sonic and Metal Sonic continued to fight each other. Metal Sonic didn't notice that a small piece of him flew out of his arm.

Shadow was close by. He saw the object that got off of Metal Sonic. Shadow looked back to see Amy in front of Zero. He quickly picked up the object and ran to Sonic.

As Sonic fought with Metal Sonic, Shadow appeared and kicked Metal Sonic out of the way.

"Don't expect a thanks, Shadow!" Sonic said to him.

"You're pathetic, Faker." Shadow said as he stood beside him.

Metal Sonic got up and turned to face the two hedgehogs. "You two are becoming a nuisance to me."

"Well that's too bad," Sonic said as he stood up. "'cause this party's just getting started."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amy, what are you doing?" Tails yelled to her.

"Get out of the way!" Knuckles said.

"Not a chance!" Amy said to them. "I beat him before, and I can do it again."

"That is where you are wrong." Zero said.

He had a point. Zero wasn't the same as he was before on the Egg Carrier. His body was the same form as Metal Sonic, but with more parts and upgrades.

"This time I will make sure that you pay for what happened on the Egg Carrier." Zero said. He got to a fighting position.

"Talk is cheap, bud." Amy said. "Who knows? Maybe another blow to the head will do you some good."

Zero then jumped towards Amy. She was able to evade him and keeping her distance between her and Zero. At times though, Zero got so close to Amy that she had to use her hammer to create a strong force of wind, just to keep him away.

"I have had enough of this warm-up." Zero said.

He then made a punch to the ground, causing a shockwave from around him. It went towards Amy, but she easily avoided it with one of her high jumps. Zero repeated this attack, only it was a little faster than the first one. Amy dodged that attack also, then the next one. Each shockwave was faster than the last, until Amy had been hit by Zero's last shockwave attack.

Amy flew back and hit a large tree nearby. When she had lost consciousness. Her Piko Piko Hammer landed beside her.

"Amy!" Tails cried as he lied beside Knuckles. Knuckles only watched in shock as Zero walked towards Amy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Metal Sonic had just been thrown back by one of Sonic's flare kicks, but he quickly recovered and stood back up.

"How disappointing, Sonic." He said to him. "I expected a better fighting performance from you."

"Trust me metal-head," Sonic said. "I'm barely making any effort. You haven't seen anything yet."

Sonic punched the menacing blue robot to the side of his head. He then turned to see Amy lying on the ground. Zero was walking to her.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

Started running to Amy, but then Metal Sonic kicked him back.

"Where do you think you are going?" He said to Sonic. "I am not finished with you yet."

"Why you," Sonic continued to fight with Metal Sonic, trying to get him out of the way for him to reach Amy.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Amy regained consciousness soon after she had been hit. Her head was hurting her a lot, and she struggled to stand up. Amy then noticed Zero closing in on her. She got a hold of her Piko Piko Hammer, hoping that it would help her stand.

"Farewell Amy," Zero said as he stood a few feet away from her.

Zero then performed one of his biggest shockwave attacks. Amy panicked. She closed her eyes and braced herself. Then all of a sudden, Amy felt arms wrapped around her; one hand was covering her head.

Amy and whoever it was had been hit by Zero's attack and flown back, landing on the pavement and in dirt. Amy was on the ground covered with scratches and dirt. The one on top of her slowly lifted up and shook his head.

It was Shadow.

He looked at Amy's delicate body. He was stunned. Shadow gently put his hand on Amy's smooth cheek and caressed it.

"Amy," He said softly. "Are you alright?"

Shadow only heard Amy moaning in pain. He then heard footsteps approaching him from behind.

"Living creatures are such fragile things, aren't they?" Zero said, looking at Shadow.

Shadow then looked at Zero with the most menacing and threatening face. He had never felt so furious. For the first time, Shadow was flushed with a deep sense of bitterness. That bitterness then grew into a deep hatred, and that hatred grew into an unstoppable rage. Shadow had completely lost himself into these feelings of fury.

"How dare you!' Shadow said in a dark, frightful tone. His ruby-red eyes were heart- piercing. "I shall personally see to it that you will be turned into a worthless pile of scrap metal, you piece of shit!"

A large amount of energy suddenly flowed throughout Shadow's body. It had to be from the Chaos Emeralds that he had. His gloved hands glowed in blinding light. Shadow tightens his fists as he screams in the fit of rage, causing the ground to quake.

--------------------------------------------------------------

While fighting with Metal Sonic, Sonic felt an overwhelming amount of power coming from where Shadow was.

'_What the hell is Shadow doing?'_ Sonic thought. He felt the ground shake.

"Area is unstable," Metal Sonic said. "Danger. I must take caution."

"Aww, cut the crap, bucket-head!" Sonic attacks Metal Sonic with his High Speed Spin, which caused quite a bit of damage to the robot.

"Right arm function, deceased." Metal Sonic said. "Right leg function, deceased. Must return to the base."

Metal Sonic then started to hover over the ground. He distanced himself from Sonic.

"The next time we meet will determine who the real Sonic will be." He said to Sonic.

"Just don't complain when you lose that match, bud." Sonic said. He had a grin on his face.

Metal Sonic was able to flee from the fighting area, and Sonic rushed to Tails and Knuckles.

"You guys are in bad shape." Sonic said to them. He heard Knuckles chuckle a bit.

"Sonic," Tails said weakly. "Something's happening with Shadow. You need to see what's going on."

"I'm on it, Tails." Sonic turned around and raced to see what Shadow was doing.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow charged at Zero with outstanding speed and force. Unfortunately for him, Zero wasn't affected by the attacks that Shadow gave him, yet Shadow continued to fight him.

Amy slowly awoke. As she sat up, the first thing she saw was Shadow fighting with Zero.

"Shadow..." Amy said in a soft, quiet tone. She knew what would probably happen if Shadow continued to fight Zero. It would only be a matter of time when Shadow loses his fighting energy, just like Tails and Knuckles.

Amy couldn't stand the thought of that happening. Her body was tired, but her mind wasn't. She had the feeling that she desperately needed to help her friends. Amy still had her hammer in her hand.

'_What now?'_ Amy thought. _'I want to help, but I can't do anything. What am I gonna do?'_

Amy was at the point of crying. Then suddenly she felt strange from her Piko Piko Hammer. She looked to see that it was glowing with a warm light.

"What's happening?" Amy said.

The light grew brighter; Amy had to cover her eyes. Then the warm feeling was gone. Amy noticed that her hammer didn't feel the same as before. She looked down to it. Amy's eyes grew wide. Her hammer was now green and red, and it was double in size.

'_What in the world?'_ Amy thought.

She tried to stand up. Her hammer was now longer and heavier than before.

Amy looked to where Shadow was fighting Zero. She was now confident that she could help fight Zero again. Amy raised her gigantic weapon.

"Zero! Take this!!" She yelled. Amy then stomped the ground with her hammer, generating the most forceful shockwave ever.

Zero was trying to evade Shadow and didn't get a chance to defend himself from Amy's violent attack. He was electrocuted. Shadow stopped to see what was happening to Zero. He was now paralyzed.

"Shadow," Amy called out. "Aim for his weak spot!"

'_Its weak spot?'_ Shadow wondered. He then saw a part of Zero's mid section expose a flashing blue button.

'_That must be it.'_ Shadow thought.

He quickly gave Zero a side kick to the button and Zero flew back, hitting the ground hard. Zero struggled to get back up.

"Seventy-five percent body damaged." He said. "Report to base, immediately."

Zero managed to escape from Shadow. The energy from the Chaos Emeralds disappeared from Shadow's body. He was still looking at the direction where Zero got away.

Amy sighed. All of this action made her exhausted. When she looked back at her hammer, it was back to its original form. Amy wondered how her hammer transformed in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14: Gathering of the Heroes

**Hi guys! We are officially at the half point of 'Cold-hearted Metal'! I'm trying to put enough depth to the story so that you guys can get all the juicy details. Keep sending reviews. After all, this story is for your entertainment. Enjoy!!**

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 14

**(Eggman's Base)**

**Time: 5:45 AM**

How humiliating. That was what Rouge thought when she found herself locked in a cell back at Eggman's base. Rouge was grateful to still be alive after Metal Knuckles' attack, yet she upset to be back here as a sort of prisoner. Rouge the master thief, captured? No way in hell.

Rouge then closed her eyes, thinking back of what happened the night before. She had fallen when Metal Knuckles attacked her. Rouge had heard Knuckles trying to defend her as the monstrous machine put his claws on her. She then smiled at that thought. Knuckles had never done such a thing for, except for the time when he saved her in outer space. But Knuckles said to her that he was saving the Master Emerald pieces she had. That was a long time ago, he probably forgot that that happened.

Rouge's mind went blank as she opened her eyes. Her body was still sore. She could still see the blood stains on her trendy, black shirt. Rouge wanted to do something to sooth her pain. So she closed her eyes again and laid on her back; she was trying to relax and calm down.

**(FLASHBACK)**

'**Club Rouge'**

This place was unbelievable. Who knew that Rouge owned such a place. Her house was full of bright colors and casino animations. As Rouge and Knuckles got in, Knuckles was wide- eyed as he looked around the room.

"Stay here," Rouge said. "I gotta go change."

"Change?" Knuckles wondered.

"Change clothes, you dumbass! This suit is discusting!" Rouge stomped to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Knuckles was still standing; he was looking in Rouge's direction. He blinked a couple of times before he looked away.

Rouge got back out minutes later in a black, trendy shirt, green pants, and red and white gloves and boots. When Knuckles looked back at Rouge, he had his normal frown face on, but you could see a slight blush in his cheeks. Rouge then threw something at Knuckles. When he caught it, he saw a pair of thick, sharp, metal claws.

"What are these?" Knuckles asked.

"Hammer Gloves." Rouge answered. "You can break any metal objects with it. It's very useful. The heels on my boots are made of the same material. I just thought you might need it."

"Fine."

Rouge was already starting to get frustrated. "Look, if you're still mad about our fight last night, then you should really let it go."

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow.

"I'm offering a truce." Rouge had her hand to Knuckles, waiting for him to give a handshake. Knuckles slowly took Rouge's hand and gave her that handshake. Seconds later, the handshake stopped.

Both Knuckles and Rouge stared at each other's eyes and didn't realize that they didn't brake the handshake yet.

'His eyes are...beautiful.' Rouge thought. Rouge felt her heart melt. When she realized what was happening, she quickly freed her hand from Knuckles, turned away and held her cheek. Knuckles cowardly looked back and rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on," Rouge finally said. "We've got work to do."

Rouge walked out of the house, and Knuckles followed.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Knuckles. Why is it that she's thinking about him? Rouge kept shaking her head, at times she even punched herself. She never had anything interfere with her before, and there's no way an egotistical punk like Knuckles going to stop her now. This irritated Rouge, but then she sighed. What she needed to do now was focus on how to escape from her cell.

**Meanwhile at Amy's Apartment**

**Time: 6:00 AM**

"This place is really decorated Amy, don't ya think?" Sonic said, gazing all over her living room.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure."

Amy was busy getting her first-aid kit from her closet. Tails was at the library researching Eggman's diskette, and Knuckles was on top of Amy's apartment building. Nobody knew where Shadow was.

Amy put a band- aid on a cut on Sonic's cheek. "Do you need anything?" She asked him.

"No," Sonic said as he looked into Amy's eyes. "But I should be asking you that question. Are you sure you're okay, Amy?"

"It's just a bump on the head," Amy put her hand on the back of her head. "I'll be fine."

Amy then decided to go to her bedroom a couple of rooms away. Sonic heard the door close as he turned on the TV.

'_Way to go, blue boy,'_ Sonic thought. _'You just missed your chance to apologize to Amy.'_

**(On the Roof)**

**Knuckles' POV**

'_How could I have been so stupid?'_ I yelled in my head. I had the urge to punch something. I've never been upset like this.

"Damn that bat-girl," I said. "I never should have stayed with her. Hell, I never should have met her at all!"

I tried to cool off, but nothing I've tried worked. I threw a rock I found over the apartment in anger.

"She's gone, and I have no idea where she is..."

I froze in shock. "What the hell am I saying!?! I never cared about her in the first place! DAMN IT!!"

Suddenly I saw a bright flash of green light coming from behind me. It had to be from the Master Emerald that I kept close to me. I took it out to see what was happening. The Master Emerald projected an image in it.

"What the..." I started to say. Canyons. There was a valley of snowy canyons. But what does it mean? Why is the Master Emerald showing me this?

'_I recognize those canyons...'_

"Knuckles!"

I turned around to see Tails flying towards me. He looked worried and in a rush. I turned back to the emerald, but that scene disappeared.

"Knuckles, we need to get everyone together!" Tails said as he gasped for air.

I then faced him. "Is there a problem?"

"We have a HUGE problem! We've got to get back inside with Sonic!"

**Meanwhile in Amy's Room**

Amy entered her bedroom. There were lavender and white tiles for floors, covered with a raspberry-red colored rug. Her dresser was white and yellow with pink handles. The bed was the same color as the rug, and it also had yellow and green pillows.

'_I'm exhausted.'_ Amy thought as she yawned.

She crashed on her bed. She looked right across from her. There were a couple of suitcases in the corner, near her closet. Amy then turned to her pink nightstand, where she had a small red book with her name on it. Amy grabbed the book and a pencil that was next to it. She put the pencil on her lip, thinking what to write about.

'I wonder what the others might think if I tell them...' Amy wondered. Then she sighed and started to write.

Moments later, Amy heard the door opened in the living room and a few footsteps rushing in. Amy quickly slammed her book shut and rushed out of her bedroom.

"Did ya find anything, Tails?" Sonic asked as he met up with him and Knuckles.

"Oh, I found something, here!" Tails took out sheet of paper. It was a letter. Tails began to read it out loud.

_Dear Sonic Heroes,_

_I have a surprise for you since I'm in the holiday spirit. In 48 hours, the city of Station Square will be destroyed. With the new technology that I've acquired, I am unstoppable, and just in time for Christmas, too. See if you can stop me._

_Dr. Eggman_

"Jeez," Sonic began. "That Egghead creep never gives up, does he?"

"What are we gonna do, Sonic?" Tails asked. "We have no idea where to find Eggman."

"So you didn't find any clues from the library, Tails?" Everyone saw Amy walking in the living room.

Tails shook his head. "Nothing that lead to Eggman."

'_Wait a second,'_ Knuckles thought. _'Maybe those canyons I saw has something to do with it.'_

"That's it!" Knuckles yelled out. Everyone jumped.

"What is it, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman's base has got to be at the canyons near the jungle at the Mystic Ruins."

"Are you sure?" Tails asked. "How do you know?"

"The Master Emerald showed me a picture of the canyons right before you came back here, Tails. I'm sure that that's where we need to go."

"We might as well go for the Mystic Ruins, since that's the only lead we have." Sonic said. He then turned to Amy. "You coming?"

Amy nodded. Everybody then huddled and put their hands together. "All right guys," Sonic said. "We'll kick Eggman's butt once and for all!"


	15. Chapter 15: Surprises are Unexpected

**Sorry again. I'm trying to update as soon as I can (school is such a pain). Here's the next chapter!**

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 15

Shadow's POV (note: this part happened while Amy was with Sonic)

What just came over me? I've never had anything like this happen to me before. I was trying to think what could have caused my sudden outburst. That robot, Zero, he attacked Amy for the second time, and she tried to fight back. When she got hurt, it felt like I was going to... lose her.

That's when I felt something strange; something that I haven't felt for what seemed like an eternity. I suddenly burned with a bitter anger and the desire to protect Amy.

I closed my eyes, as I stayed hidden in the dark in a big, pink bedroom. Then I felt a sort of drift close to me. It was the same presence I felt back in the jungle. I opened my eyes and looked up; my eyes grew wide. I saw an image of a familiar blond- haired woman wearing a blue uniform.

"You're troubled." The woman said. She looked at me with a soft, but depressed eyes.

"Troubled?" I bluffed. "There is nothing wrong with me, Maria."

"Hiding this from me will only make it worst, my dear friend. Don't do that to yourself."

I then bowed my head for a moment in silence. I didn't know how to respond.

"You're confused..." Maria said. I lifted my head up.

"You probably know about the situation." I answered. "I don't know what to do about that girl."

"You must have the patience to search your heart, Shadow. She will always be safe under your care, but do not think that you are responsible for everything that involves with her."

I remained still and quiet. Being with Maria again was heart- warming. I continued to listen to her graceful voice.

"I have asked you to give the people a chance to be content; I wanted you to feel the same way. You need to see what Amy has to offer to you, dear Shadow. You will then see that the little things will have its own benefits."

"Maria?" I didn't know what she meant by that.

"The heart is a wonderful thing, Shadow. Self- motivation will have its reward when the time is right. Now, I must depart you. I will always exist within you. Goodbye, Shadow."

Maria then vanished. Some of the things she said didn't make any sense to me. Before I had chance to think this over, I heard the door open. Amy walked in the room. She had a tired expression on her face. Amy crashed on her bed and was silent. I watched every move that she made while I was still hidden.

"I wonder what the others might think if I tell them..." Amy said as she held a small red book.

'_Tell us what?'_ I thought. Something was on her mind and it was obviously bothering her.

When I heard footsteps from another room, Amy quickly got out of the bedroom.

I quietly got up and walked to the hallway. Before turning the corner, I heard the Faker and his friends talking about Dr. Eggman. Sounds like he has something planned for us. As if a man like him can stop me.

End of POV

**(Outside of Amy's Apartment)**

**Time: 6:10 AM**

Sonic and the others have been discussing about a plan of action for Eggman's base. Tails was able to pinpoint the location on his laptop.

"I got it!" Tails said as he pointed his finger to a map on the screen.

"Nice work, Tails." Sonic said. "Now we can get started."

Knuckles then chuckled. "Heh, there hasn't been this much excited in almost half a year. Let's kick some ass!"

Amy giggled. She then turned away from the gang and took out a piece of paper she had out of her coat pocket.

"If we take the train now," Tails explained. "We can get to the Mystic Ruins in about 15 minutes."

"Won't that waste a lot of time?" Knuckles asked.

"Take a chill pill, Knux." Sonic said. "We've got this in the bag." Knuckles just closed his eyes and shrugs.

Sonic then noticed that Amy was quiet. He turned towards her and saw her reading something.

"Hey Amy," Sonic called out. It made her jump.

"What?"

"You ready to go?"

"Oh, sure..."

"What's that?" Sonic points at her fold-up paper.

"Um, th-th-that's nothing. Shouldn't we get going?" Amy quickly put her note back in her pocket. "Hey, did anyone see Shadow?" She asked.

"He's a _'big boy'_," Sonic joked. "He can take care of himself."

"Hmph, don't start being an idiot, Sonic." Shadow came from behind Amy.

"So where have you been, Shadow?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"That's really none of your concern." Shadow then took out two jewels.

"Hey," Sonic yelled. "Where'd you get those Chaos Emeralds?"

"How pathetic of you, Sonic." Shadow answered. "How could you not have noticed that Metal Sonic had one of these emeralds?"

"Okay, fine. But where did you get the other emerald?" Shadow pointed at Amy's direction. He then threw the Chaos Emeralds to Sonic and Tails.

"You and the fox child can take those. "Shadow said. "I only need one."

"Gee, thanks Mr. Sunshine." Sonic joked. Shadow growled. Before Sonic could say anything else, Amy cut him off.

"Hey, I remember that Zero had that Chaos Emerald when I fought him yesterday." Everyone then looked at her. Amy continued. "Maybe that other robot has one too."

"If that's so, then Eggman probably needs the Chaos Emeralds to increase the power of those robots." Knuckles said.

"Well, at least luck's on our side," Tails said. "We know that Eggman has only one of the emeralds, and we've got most of them."

Tails closes his laptop and puts the Chaos Emerald in his green coat pocket. "We should go now."

"Amy! Amy!"

Everyone turned to the side and saw that Cream and Cheese were coming their way. Cream had a big present in her hands and Cheese had an envelope.

"Cream?" Amy said in surprise. "Whatcha doing here?"

When Cream stopped in front of Amy, she was trying to catch her breath. Cheese landed beside her.

"I-I-I (pant) I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Cream said.

"No biggie." Amy put a smile on her face. "What's that?" she pointed at the present.

"It's for you, Amy." Cream replied. "You're leaving soon, so we got you a going away present."

Then suddenly, everyone looked at Amy in shock, especially Sonic. Amy sweat- dropped in response and laughed nervously.

"Amy," Sonic said. "What does she mean by _'you're leaving soon'_?"

****

****

**At Eggman's Base**

Lurking in the dark, Rouge had in fact managed to escape from her prison. She was moving by climbing on the walls. Her wings were severely injured and her legs were feeling numb. Drips of sweat fell from Rouge's face. She had never pushed herself that hard through this much pain.

Then Rouge saw an eerie green light at the end of a corner. She had a hunch of what she was about to encounter. When she turned the corner (still hanging on the wall), Rouge slightly opened her mouth in astonishment. There was an enormous glass capsule filled with green liquid in the middle of a big room. Surrounding it were seven small, round glass containers resting on metal stands.

Rouge could see that that light came from an object inside the capsule. Not an object, but more like a substance.

"_That's it,"_ Rouge thought. _"That's the E.G.G. Extract."_


	16. Chapter 16: Looking for Clues

**Cold-hearted Metal**

Chapter 16

Rouge slowly and carefully climbed down the wall, so that she can get a closer look of what was a few away from her. She quietly walked toward the giant capsule and stared at it.

"I must say," Rouge said. "Dr. Eggman has outdone himself this time."

Rouge then noticed a computer next to the capsule. She thought that it was most likely containing the information about this experiment.

'I've got to get to that computer.' Rouge thought. When she took a step or two towards it, Rouge suddenly had an uneasy vibe. Her ears twitched; something has activated her sense of danger.

"Something's wrong," Rouge said. "A thing like that shouldn't be around like that without some kind of protection."

Rouge had to be on high alert, especially under her condition. When she got closer to the computer, she was certain that there was something strange in front of her. She looked on the ground and picked up a small rock. She decided to throw it in front of her. Then a wall of electricity appeared, like ripples in the water.

Rouge had a grin. "A force field. Very clever."

She decided to look around the room for any clues. Rouge then took out her Treasure Scope from her pocket; a device that reveals hidden treasures and other objects. Through the green screen over her right eye, Rouge could see a rectangular-shaped object on the top left side of a wall next to her.

Rouge had a slyish smile on her face. As she approached the wall, she saw that that thing on the wall was a code pad. Knowing Rouge, cracking codes was one of her talents as a spy.

She climbed up the wall to reach for the pad. When she pressed a few buttons, the force field vanished. Rouge then climbed back down.

"So far, so good." She said. "Now to check this thing out."

Rouge got to the computer and started researching. She could see charts and other plans of what those other capsules were for.

'Hmm, this is interesting.' Rouge thought.

At the time, Rouge was unaware of what danger was waiting for her in the same room, hiding in darkness; waiting for the right moment.

**Station Square's Train Station**

**Time: 6: 35 AM**

Amy's POV

I was pretty upset. Everybody was sitting away from each other, and that kind of made me feel worst. Nobody was talking. Tails went back to working on his laptop, Knuckles looked like he was in deep thought, Sonic was sitting at the front of the kart and constantly looked out the window, and Shadow was sitting in the back; he was also in deep thought.

We were on our way to the Mystic Ruins. Tails said that he was going take his Tornado plane with us. We'll probably need all the help we can get with what Eggman has in store for us.

Still, I can't help thinking about what happened back at my place.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"What does she mean by _'you're leaving soon'_?" Sonic asked me.

I gulped. I didn't know what to say, so I just gave my piece of paper to Sonic. It was a brochure. As Sonic was unfolding the paper, I nervously rubbed my hands behind my back.

"I'm leaving to go to South Island very soon."

Sonic looked up. "Why?" he asked

"Well, let's just say that there's something that needs to be done over there." I looked away from Sonic. I really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Amy," Tails said. "Is that why you gave those presents early? Why didn't you tell us then?"

"I didn't think that it would be important to you guys." That was half a lie.

Everyone fell silent for a while. I sighed heavily and took the present from Cream. I noticed that she didn't look happy about this talk.

"Thanks Cream," I said softly. "I'll just go put this back inside and be right back."

"Amy Chao, Chao!" Cheese flew in front of me and handed an envelope. I smiled in response and petted his head.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Honestly, I'm going to South Island because my cards showed me that something was going to happen over there, and very soon. But now we have to deal with Eggman again. I hope that we'll take care of him in time for me to get to South Island.

I let out a sigh and took out the envelope Cheese gave to me. When I opened it up, there were two separate sheets of paper. The first was a letter and it read:

_Dear Amy,_

_I know you told me and Cheese that you're going to South Island to do something important, and I thought that you might have wanted to stay there for a while longer. So Cheese and I decided to give you a Christmas present before you leave. Oh, and one of your friends from that newspaper stand in the city asked me to give this sheet of paper. She says that you'll have a great week this week. Hope you'll be back soon!_

_Cream and Cheese_

I put Cream's letter back in the envelope and went on to read the second letter. It was my horoscope reading that I asked my friend for. It said:

_Weekly Reading:_

_Go with the flow of new friends, new ideas and new goals. Inspire and innovate._

_Allow psychic vibrations to stimulate your spirit and to move you._

_You can turn your most pleasant fantasy into reality._

_Your most beautiful thoughts need a creative outlet. Good time for kissing._

_Good things can happen in your dreams and while you sleep_.

Suddenly I felt my cheeks burn (note: she's blushing). I put the paper back in the envelope and in my pocket. I didn't know what to think about what after reading those letters. My cheeks were still burning as I closed my eyes. I then laid back on my seat and tried to relax, and the noises that surrounded me slowly drifted away as my mind drew into darkness.

****

**Back at Eggman's Base**

A shadowy figure was sneaking behind Rouge while she was about to get off the computer.

"This isn't good," Rouge said. She saw a chart that explains Eggman's most powerful weapon he had ever built. Rouge took a glance at the gigantic capsule in front of her. All of the clues she had found were starting to make sense; the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. Rouge then realized the real danger of Eggman's devious plan.

'_It's...it's a brain?'_ Rouge thought.

Then suddenly Rouge's sense of alertness was triggered again. Before she could turn and react, Rouge felt something sharp piercing her right arm. She screamed in pain. This burning sensation entered and started to spread throughout her body. Rouge felt weak and tired. Her eyes began to close, but she tried to resist. Finally, Rouge fell to the ground, motionless.

The shadowy figure then came into the light where Rouge was, revealing that it was Metal Knuckles. With his metal claws, he lifted Rouge off the ground by her neck.

"Mission completed, master Eggman." Metal Knuckles said.

"Excellent work, Metal Knuckles." Eggman's voice came from a speaker hidden inside the robot's body. "Now bring her back to me. She will be of use to us."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Chapter 17: Return of the Master Thief, ...

**A brain? What the hell is that about!?! You guys will find out very soon! Next chapter, please!**

**Cold-hearted Metal**

**Chapter 17**

**Mystic Ruins**

**Time: 6:53 AM**

Sonic and friends had finally arrived at the Mystic Ruins. When the train stopped, Sonic was the first one to get off. He rushed outside the station, and Tails followed. He still had his eyes glued to his laptop. Knuckles and Shadow got off the train with no hurry, and Amy was the last to leave. She let out a silent yawn after the nap that she took. By the time Amy got outside of the train station, she noticed that Sonic and the others were already walking towards Tails' workshop. Amy immediately sprinted to catch up to them.

"So what's the plan, Tails?" Sonic said. The gang kept walking.

"We need to get to Eggman's base." Tails answered. "But I need to get some stuff first."

"You're saying that we should split up in groups." Knuckles said.

"Exactly. You guys can start looking for the base, and I'll catch up later."

"Um, I'll come with you Tails." Amy walked towards Tails and stood beside him. Tails could tell that Amy didn't look too happy, though she tried to bear it with a smile. Tails nodded at Amy.

"Then it's settled." Shadow said. "You should know where the base is, fox child."

Tails pointed right across from him. "It should be over there, beyond those caves. You'll see canyons. Eggman's base will be along those canyons."

"Then let's get to it." Sonic said. He then dashed towards the caves; Shadow and Knuckles followed. They had only left a trail in the snow behind them.

Tails and Amy went for the workshop. As Tails opened the front door, he had the urge to ask Amy something.

"Amy, why did you want to come with me?"

Amy gave Tails an awkward look. At first she was wondering why he asked a question like that, but then she put a small smile on her face.

"I don't want to bother those three. Besides, I'll probably end up getting in their way."

"But that never stopped you before." Tails then heard Amy sigh. "Amy, if there's something wrong, you can tell me if you want."

"I really don't know, Tails." Amy then sound worried. "I just think that something bad is gonna happen soon."

**Meanwhile at Eggman's Base**

**Time: 6:56 AM**

In the central control room, Eggman was sitting on his chair and watching his giant radar screen. He could see the map of his base, and three small dots coming towards it from a great distance.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Eggman grinned. "We have some unexpected friends coming."

Eggman then turned and got off his chair. He walked towards a life-size capsule. When he turned on a switch on the wall, the capsule slowly opened and a familiar bat creature stepped out. Some features of Rouge's body were different than before. Her hair was much longer, her beautiful sea-green colored eyes were now golden-yellow, and her delicate fingers were now pointed and sharp.

Rouge walked towards Eggman with no facial expression; it was if she was in a trance. When she stood in front of him, Eggman put his hands on her shoulders. Rouge's shoulders were still wounded, yet she didn't seem to be disturbed by the pain.

"I have a job for you, Rouge." Eggman said. "You need to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds that those brats have. My robots have failed to do so, but this should be an easy assignment for a worthy treasure hunter such as yourself."

Rouge's eyes suddenly turned fiery orange. She looked at Eggman with a hateful face, but this didn't faze him.

"You may do anything necessary to complete this task."

"Hmm..." Rouge nodded. She backed up from Eggman and exited the room. Eggman turned back the screen.

"I'll make sure that you won't fail, Rouge."

**Tails' Workshop**

**Time: 7:02 AM**

Amy was waiting inside the house while Tails was getting the Tornado plane ready. Amy was sitting near Tails' desk, where the red and purple Chaos Emeralds were resting. Amy was about to grab them when Tails opened the front door.

"Everything's set, Amy." He said. "We gotta go now."

"Tails," Amy asked. "How'd you guys get Chaos Emeralds so fast?"

"Oh, those two were given to us by Rouge. I got one from one of my flight experiments."

"I wonder if she's okay." Amy remembered when Metal Knuckles attacked Rouge back in the city.

"I think she'll be fine, Amy." Tails then walked out the door. "Now let's grab those Chaos Emeralds and get going."

**Near the Caves**

**Time: 7:08 AM**

Sonic was pacing back and forth impatiently, while Shadow was standing against a tree nearby. They've been waiting for Knuckles to come back to tell them how far they were from the canyons. Sonic constantly checked his watch and was getting tired. He noticed that Shadow had been still and quiet for a long time. Sonic looked at him as Shadow kept his eyes closed. Unknowingly to Sonic, Shadow was able to hear every sound Sonic made, as he was relaxing.

"Having fun, Sonic?" Shadow said sarcastically.

"Oh, very funny." Sonic said. "Why are you with us anyway?"

"I've got my reasons." Shadow opened his eyes. "You shouldn't have to worry about it."

'_He's probably after Eggman again.'_ Sonic thought. _'But why? Does he have something that Shadow wants?'_

Sonic then noticed that Knuckles was gliding back towards them. He landed just a few feet away from Sonic and Shadow.

"Did ya find anything, Knux?" Sonic asked.

"We're still fairly far from the canyons," Knuckles answered. "But we should make it in about a few minutes."

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow then heard a noise, like a plane. They saw Tails and Amy in the Tornado, and headed their way. Tails landed the plane on the ground, and both him and Amy came out.

"Hey guys." Sonic said. "We were just about to take off."

"Great," Tails said. "We should go now." Then looked at Knuckles, who seemed disturbed. "What's wrong, Knuckles?"

"Shh," everyone paused for a moment. Knuckles then suddenly ran to a tree across from him and gave a powerful punch. The tree rattled and something jumped out of it instantly. It then attacked Knuckles with a kick, but he was able to push the creature back. It landed on its feet a few feet away from Knuckles.

"Hey, it's a girl!" Amy said, pointing at her.

The woman was dressed in black. She wore a big hood on her head and her face was covered. Her eyes were still visible.

"Who's that?" Sonic asked.

'_Whoever it is, she's asking for it.'_ Knuckles thought.

Knuckles then ran to the woman and threw her a punch. Surprisingly, it was blocked by one of her kicks. Knuckles repeated his attacks, but everyone one of them was blocked by her arms and legs, or dodged.

'_Who is this girl?'_ Knuckles thought. _'The only person who ever matched me was...'_

"Wait a second!" Knuckles' last punch was dodged again, using a back flip. Knuckles then stopped fight, and so did she.

"What's going on?" Tails yelled.

Shadow watched the battle without moving an inch. He knew who that girl was. Her fighting moves were very familiar to him. Shadow didn't bother helping the others. He figured that they would find out soon enough.

Knuckles kept starring at the woman's face. It was so familiar to him, yet it was different.

"What have you got to hide?" he asked her. "Why don't you show your face?"

The girl then took off her hood. Everyone was wide-eyed to see who it was (except for Shadow of course).

"Rouge?" Sonic yelled.

"What's she doing?" Amy said.

"Aren't you happy to see your friend looking well?"

Everyone turned to see Dr. Eggman in his floating pod.

"Well, if it isn't Eggman," Sonic said to him. "What have you got for us this time?"

"This is what." Eggman had a small circular object in his hand and threw it to the ground. There, a large amount of gas was spreading through the area.

"Aww jeez," Sonic said, trying to defend himself from the gas. Soon after, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Amy fell to the ground.

Rouge then walked towards Eggman.

"The knock-out gas will take care of them," he said. "I'll leave the rest to you, Rouge."

Rouge snot Eggman with a cold stare. "How clever of you."

She attacked Eggman with a powerful side-kick, making him fall to the ground as well. The damage from Rouge's attack revealed to her that that Eggman was a fake; a robot.

"I won't let myself be controlled by something so pathetic such as this." Rouge said. She then turned to Tails' Tornado.

"It's time to get to work."

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	18. Chapter 18: Eggman's Base

**Okay, just to clarify it, Rouge was given a kind of serum from Eggman in that capsule. That's why she's acting all weird. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Cold-hearted Metal**

**Chapter 18**

**Near the Caves**

**Time: 11:32 AM**

A few hours had past before Sonic and the others had woken up. Most of them were dazed and confused as they slowly stood back up.

"Aww man," Sonic said with his hand on his head. "What just happened?"

"Must have been a sleeping gas." Tails answered.

Sonic then got up and checked his watch. "Holy shit!" he yelled. "It's already the middle of the day! We gotta move fast!"

"Eggman got us good, didn't he?" Knuckles said.

Amy got up and ran to the Tornado. She looked around it and gasped.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Tails asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds are gone!"

"What?"

"Oh, I knew we shouldn't have trusted Rouge in the first place." Sonic said as he kicked a pile of snow.

"No Sonic, I don't think that it was her fault." Knuckles said to him. Sonic looked at Knuckles with a weird face. "What are you talking about?"

"The echidna is right," Shadow said. "Rouge did not seem like herself then."

"Eggman did something to Rouge," Knuckles continued. "And two of our Chaos Emeralds are gone. This isn't looking good for us."

"I think that we're dealing with bigger problems now, guys." Amy said. Everyone then looked at her, puzzled. Amy gulped.

"What are you trying to say, Amy?" Tails asked.

"Well, Eggman will come after us for the other Chaos Emeralds sooner or later, right? And I think that the emeralds have something to do with that 'new technology' he mentioned in that letter."

"Right," Sonic continued. "And Eggman probably went after Rouge because it might have been a fast way to get the Chaos Emeralds from us."

There was silence among everyone. Things seemed a little tense after what just happened to them.

"We can worry about Rouge later," Shadow finally said. "At the moment, we need to get to the base before any more time is wasted."

"Yeah, and if we do run into Rouge, we have Knuckles for our body guard." Sonic joked as he looked at Knuckles. "Right, Knux?"

"Whatever." Knuckles looked irritated after Sonic teasing him.

"Then let's get going, you guys." Tails said. "We need to get there as fast as we can."

****

****

**Back at Eggman's Base**

**Time: 11:35 AM**

Eggman was still sitting in his chair, looking at his radar screen. He then heard a door opening from behind him. Eggman turned his chair saw Rouge coming in the room.

"I see you came back looking well." He said to her.

"Spare me your flattery." Rouge said in a calm voice. "I never needed your android as a back-up. That act was foolish and cowardly of you."

Rouge then grabbed the Chaos Emeralds she stole and tossed them at Eggman. When he caught the emeralds, Eggman looked at Rouge with a suspicious look.

"You wanted them, didn't you?" Rouge said to him. "Most likely, Sonic and his friends had already woken up. I suggest that you be on your guard."

"Hmph. There's no need to tell me that." Eggman was already annoyed with Rouge's attitude. "I've already taken care of that."

"For your sake, I hope you did." Rouge took out a small bat formed object from her pocket and also tossed it to Eggman, but it hovered near his head.

"This is my Bat Cracker. It'll keep an eye on everything that's going on. Send it back when you need me."

Rouge then turned and left the room again. Eggman ignored Rouge and turned back to the screen.

"So, these brats are already on the move."

Eggman then pushed a button on his chair. "Zero, prepare to be at the outside of the base. Do not let any intruders inside."

****

****

**Near the Canyons**

**Time: 11:47 AM**

Tails and Amy were soaring in the Tornado while Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow were running ahead of them. Tails then caught a glimpse of the valley of canyons at the end of a cliff.

"Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, we made it!" Tails yelled. "We're at the canyons!"

"Alright, Tails!" Sonic said.

Shortly after, everyone met up at the edge of the cliff for the view of Eggman's base. It looked more like a station than Eggman's old bases. Tails got out a pair of binoculars and examined the area.

"Anything, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"There aren't any guards around." Tails answered as he put his binoculars away.

"That's kinda weird." Amy said suspiciously.

"Eggman must've thought that putting robots against us was useless." Shadow said.

"So, he's expecting us to go head-to-head with him?" Knuckles wondered.

"There's only one way to find out." Sonic said excitedly. "Let's keep moving!"

Sonic started running again towards the base, along with Knuckles and Shadow. Tails and Amy quickly followed them with the plane. Everyone was moving at great speeds as they were getting closer to the base.

****

**At the Entrance of the Base**

Zero was standing near the base, waiting for the Sonic Heroes to come. He detected something approaching from behind him. Zero turned around and saw that it was Rouge. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him.

"You do realize that one way or another, they're going to infiltrate this base." Rouge said to him.

"I still have orders from Eggman." Zero replied. "And there is still an enemy that is yet to be taken care of. I will stay here."

"Hmph. What makes you so sure that you'll be fine?" Rouge turned her back to Zero.

"I was reprogrammed. My fighting abilities have been enhanced."

"Sounds like Eggman is feeling desperate. Fine, I'll leave."

Rouge then flew back inside the base as Zero remained still. It was only a matter of time before he had the Sonic Team on radar.

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	19. Chapter 19: Capture or Freedom?

**Unfortunately, I'll probably take a little longer to update my story since the chapters are getting long, but since it's the thanks giving holiday, I'm going to be putting up three or four chapters for you guys. And thanks again for the reviews, Enjoy!**

**Rougesweet16!**

**Cold-hearted Metal**

**Chapter 19**

"We're almost there. Keep moving!"

The Sonic Team got very close to the base. Tails decided to land the Tornado and him and Amy would run the rest of the way with the others. Sonic could see a building not far from where he was now.

"That's got to be it," he said. "We made it."

Sonic and the others arrived just a few feet away from the base. They were looking around in suspicion.

"This doesn't feel right." Tails said.

"It's too quiet." Shadow said, still looking around. "There aren't any guards nearby."

Amy looked closely at the base. "How do we get in?" she asked. "I don't really see an entrance anywhere."

"Then let's look around and see." Sonic said.

"Good idea," Tails said to him. "You and Shadow can look around the base on foot, and Knuckles and I can do and aerial search."

"What can I do?" Amy asked.

"You can stay here, for now Amy." Sonic answered. "We'll be fine."

"But Sonic, even I can look for the entrance. I want to help you guys."

Shadow could see how unhappy Amy looked. But he also had an impression that Sonic wanted her to stay so that she would be safe. Shadow had also wanted Amy out of harm's way.

"I agree with him." Shadow finally said. "Staying here would probably be best at this moment."

Amy pouted and bowed her head. She then heard footsteps coming towards her. Amy could see Sonic's shoes as she continued to look at the ground. Sonic was kneeling in front of her. Amy refused to let her eyes meet his.

"Amy," Sonic said softly. "I'm only tell you this so that I know that you'll be okay."

Amy couldn't resist looking in Sonic's eyes. He had the most sincere look that she had ever seen.

"...Fine." Amy said. "I'll stay here then."

Sonic then smiled at Amy and got up. He turned to Tails and Knuckles and nodded. Both of them took off and started gliding in the air. Sonic then walked to Shadow, turned back to Amy and gave her a thumps-up.

"We'll be back in a flash, Amy." He said to her. "I promise."

Without giving Amy a chance to respond, Sonic had already taken off, heading around the base, and Shadow followed.

Amy turned around and decided to sit on a nearby boulder and wait. This was unfair to her. After half a year, Eggman was yet again planning to take over the world. And ever since Amy and her friends began their journey, she hasn't done anything to help. Amy let out a huge sigh of disappointment.

Yet somehow this wasn't surprising to her. Amy was used to these things happening to her. The way she felt excluded from the group. At the same time, Amy was getting tired of people treating her like a little girl, and walking all over her. She promised herself that she will work hard to gain respect from her friends and other people, she couldn't give up now.

Suddenly, Amy heard a noise coming from behind her. It couldn't have Sonic and Shadow; they had just left two minutes ago. Amy turned around nervously and froze in fear of what she saw before her.

"Z-Zero!" she shrieked.

"If you think that you were through back in that city," Zero said. "Than think again."

Amy wanted to run, but Zero quickly got hold of her before she took a step. His big metal hands had gotten a grip around her waist. Amy struggled to break free from Zero, but it was no use.

"You're coming with me."

****

****

**Central Control Room**

"Metal Sonic!" Eggman called as he stood next to his chair. Metal Sonic walked in the room a few seconds later and stood before Eggman.

"What is your wish, Dr. Eggman?" Metal Sonic said.

"I want you to track down that Sonic and his friends, and dispose of them." Eggman was biting his lip. "They cannot interfere with my plans!"

Then Eggman heard the door open from behind Metal Sonic and saw Zero with Amy in his hands.

"Well, well." He said to Amy. "If it isn't the little brat. How nice of you to visit."

"Save it, Eggman." Amy said in an annoyed voice. "This place smells worse than you."

"Is that so? Don't worry though, you'll get used to the smell."

"Trust me, I won't be here long enough to get used to it."

"Hmph. I've had enough of you." Eggman then turned his back to Amy. "I'll deal with you later. Zero, take her to the cell room."

Eggman could only hear Amy's sounds of struggle as Zero took her out of the room. When the door closed, he turned to face Metal Sonic.

"Do whatever it takes to get your mission done." He said to the robot. "Now go!"

****

****

**Back Outside the Base**

Sonic and Shadow were still searching around Eggman's base without any luck. They've looked high and low for anything unusual or out of place. There was nothing.

"Well, no luck here," Sonic said. "Let's just go back and meet Tails and Knuckles. They probably found something."

Shadow only nodded in response. Both hedgehogs then rushed to where they had left Amy. When they got there though, Sonic and Shadow saw that Amy was nowhere to be seen.

"Amy!" Sonic called out. "Amy, where are you!"

"Don't waste your breath, Sonic." Shadow said from behind. "She's gone."

"What makes you say that?"

Sonic saw that Shadow was kneeling down on the ground. Shadow got up and showed Sonic some marks in the snow.

"A pair of footprints." He said. "One of Eggman's robots must have gotten to her."

Before Sonic could say anything, Tails was flying towards them.

"Sonic, Shadow, we're in! We found an entrance to the base!" Tails looked around for a while, noticing a certain pink hedgehog was missing. "Where's Amy?"

"One of the robots got to her before we came back." Sonic said, sounding a little uncomfortable.

"Well then we better hurry, Knuckles is waiting for us, and so is Amy!"

"Alright," Sonic's voice then sounded confident. "There's no way that Eggman's off the hook this time!"

"Then let's move on." Shadow said.

Tails flew off as Sonic and Shadow followed him to where Knuckles was waiting for them.

****

****

**The Cell Room**

Amy was sitting on the ground in her cell cold, lonely, and slightly shaken. She remembered how she felt the last time she was Eggman's captive, back on the Egg Carrier. But during that time, Amy had the little blue birdie to give comfort to.

'_They'll come for me,'_ Amy thought_. 'They just have to.'_

Amy then heard the sound of a door opening. She tried to look past the metal bars to see who was coming. Amy saw Rouge standing inches away from her prison. Her glaring yellow eyes made Amy uncomfortable.

"R-Rouge?" Amy said timidly.

"You little fool." Rouge's expression was surprising to Amy. That arrogant attitude of hers was now cold and heart piercing. Knuckles was right about something that happened to her. "Why would you risk Sonic and your others friends losing you?"

"What are you saying?" Amy asked. "Half the reason we're here is to get you-"

Rouge shot an angry look at Amy, which made her even more uncomfortable. But Amy continued to speak.

"Rouge, what happened to you? Why are you acting this way?"

"What happened to me, is irrelevant to the situation you are in right now."

Amy took a glance at Rouge's wounded shoulder, which was still covered in bloodstains. Rouge walked closer to the cell.

"You have no idea what you just gotten yourself into, do you?" She said to Amy. Rouge then took out another one of her bat crackers from her pocket, and placed it on one of the metal bars. She stepped back afterwards.

"Get back." She told Amy.

Then there was a small explosion that destroyed the prison bars. Amy was now free. She slowly walked out of her cell and looked at Rouge, who had her back to her.

"You should escape while you have the chance." Rouge said in a low tone.

"You're letting me go?" Amy asked.

"Eggman has no use for you. But I wouldn't say that I freed you. I'm giving you a chance to get away from this place. But should I find you again, I will have to dispose of you. Now go!"

Amy didn't want to leave Rouge behind, but she did what she was told and ran out of the room to try to escape.

Rouge kept standing still, until moments later a familiar bat-like object flew in the room and landed on her shoulder. It was the same bat cracker she gave to Eggman.

"What do you want me to do, Dr.?" Rouge spoke to a small speaker on the bat cracker.

"Rouge, Sonic and the others have managed to enter the base," Eggman spoke in a rather calm tone. "I need you to make sure that my 'experiment' is well protected and under no risks. It is essential to my whole plans. Do this for me while I distract those brats. I'm counting on you, Rouge."

Eggamn's was then gone. Rouge put her bat cracker away and left the room.

****

****

**The Entrance of the Base**

Sonic and Tails were left alone. Both Knuckles and Shadow separated from the group and went their separate directions. Tails was beginning to feel a little tension in the group. Things seemed to be more and more intense to him, but Sonic remained calm.

"Hey Tails," Sonic said. "I think we should start looking for Eggman right away." Tails nodded.

Before anyone could make another move, Sonic and Tails saw a familiar blue robot walking towards them.

"I'm afraid that I cannot let you continue any further."

"Well if it isn't ol' Metal Sonic." Sonic teased. "We really don't have time to mess with you."

"Then I guess you will have to deal with this situation the hard way."

**MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON!**

**PS: Don't give up on this story, PLEASE?**


	20. Chapter 20: Confrontations

**Happy Thanks giving everybody! Hope you guys had a good holiday!**

**Rougesweet16!**

**Cold-hearted Metal**

**Chapter 20**

"Tails," Sonic got into a fighting stance. "I'll take care of him, you go on ahead."

"It makes no difference whether you escape this time." Metal Sonic said to them. "You will all suffer in the end."

"That's where you're wrong, buddy." Sonic grinned. "Tails, you've got to go now."

"R-right." Tails quickly took off as Sonic walked closer to Metal Sonic.

"You are only wasting your precious time." The robot said. "You have no chance of defeating us."

"You wanna bet?" Sonic said. "I can beat you with my eyes closed."

Sonic and Metal Sonic came at each other, clashing all over the room.

****

**Meanwhile**

Amy had somehow reached the door leading back to the central control room. As she entered, she began to wonder about the room. Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer and kept it close to her incase if anything happens.

"This place is creepy," she said. Then Amy mentally slapped herself.

'_Get a grip, Amy.'_ She thought. _'You've got to find a way out of here and find the others.'_

Something then caught Amy's attention. On a table near the radar screen, Amy noticed a small piece of paper. When she got a hold of it, Amy gasped at what she had seen.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered to herself. "That's..."

Amy then heard something from behind her. She turned around and saw the door opening, revealing that Zero was entering the room. Amy quickly tucked the piece of paper in her pocket and faced Zero.

"Are you surprised to see me?" Zero said.

"No," Amy answered. "And I shouldn't be either."

Amy grabbed her hammer with both hands. "Why do you have such a grudge against me, anyway?"

"You should know the answer to that question. You're the one who destroyed me back on the Egg Carrier. I'm here to return the favor, by getting rid of you."

Zero got into a fighting position, and so did Amy. She held on to her hammer tightly.

"If that's the way you wanna play, then let's settle this." Amy raised her hammer. "We can finish this right here, right now."

"Very well then."

Zero charged at Amy and gave her a straight punch. Amy got pushed back from this attack, but she was able to block it with her hammer. Amy then counter attacked with her Girl Crush Attack, knocking Zero away with a wide arc swing from her hammer. Zero quickly recovered from Amy's attack and continued to fight her, repeatedly throwing punches with his solid knuckles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails continued to run along a long hallway, until he had reached another enormous room. There wasn't anything much in it that seemed important, just a bunch of empty capsules (like the one Shadow was in in Sonic Heroes) that seemed either already used, or being rebuilt. Tails had also seen some parts belonging to old robots and a big machine with long arms connected to the body of another robot.

'_This is probably where Eggman rebuild his robots.'_ Tails thought. _'I've got to do something, and fast.'_

Tails walked deeper into the room. Still looking around, astonished at the old contraptions. Then he heard strange footsteps coming from behind him. When Tails turned around, he saw a familiar red-mustached man in his Hover Egg, which was attached to a large machine that looked like a scorpion. 

"Dr. Eggman!" Tails yelled.

"Surprised?" Eggman said. He then gave an evil chuckle. "How do you like my new masterpiece, the Egg Arachnid."

Tails slowly gazed at the machine. It was slightly smaller than the Egg Emperor (in Sonic Heroes), but larger than the Egg Walker (in Sonic Adventure DX).

"Is that thing suppose to scare me, Eggman?" Tails said, as he braced himself. "I can take you on, no problem."

"Ha! As brave as you might be boy, you are still just a child. You could never beat a genius like me."

"We'll see about that."

The legs of the Egg Arachnid started to rotate around the body, enabling it to hover off the ground. It then began to fly towards Tails. As it came closer, Eggman began to shoot laser beams at Tails, using a weapon from inside the Egg Arachnid. Tails dodged aside, avoiding the lasers. Then he tried to attack the flying arsenal. But when he flew towards it, Tails was hit by one of Eggman's laser beams, and was knocked to the ground.

Eggman laughed. "Surely you can do better, fox boy."

Tails slowly lifted his head up. "I'll show you how strong I can really be."

Tails then stood up and charged after Eggman for a second try, however that attempt had also failed. Tails was thrown even further than before. Eggman then landed the Egg Arachnid, and moved it closer to Tails.

"I'm honestly disappointed in you, Tails." Eggman said to him. "I suppose that I've overestimated you."

Tails put one of his hands behind his back, and took out his Energy Ball weapon. He quickly aimed it at one of the legs of the Egg Arachnid and fired a massive shot, which took out the leg in a blink of an eye. Eggman then growled at Tails' act.

"I'm not finished, Eggman." Tails said as he stood back up.

"We shall see who'll last in this battle, Tails."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles was climbing upward on a wall, using the Hammer Gloves that Rouge had given him. Thanks to them, he was able to climb faster than his normal speed. Once he had reached the edge of the wall, Knuckles noticed a green light at the end of a tunnel.

'_Wonder what's over there,'_ he thought. _'I'm feeling a bit uneasy. I better go check it out.'_

Knuckles then ran towards the end of the tunnel, not noticing some of the cells he was passing. As he got deeper, the green light started to fade. Knuckles was trying to run faster. When he reached the end of the tunnel, shocked at what he had seen. He was in a room where he found a giant liquid-filled capsule in the center of the room, surrounded with seven other capsules. What then caught Knuckles' attention was the one who was standing near the capsules, in front of a computer. Knuckles took a few steps forward.

"Rouge?" he said. "Is that you?"

Rouge quickly turned to Knuckles, with one hand on her chest and the other on the computer keyboard. Rouge then pushed a button and the capsules in the room sank, along with a part of the floor. When the capsules were no longer in the room, the floors rose back up, and Rouge turned completely to Knuckles.

"Knuckles," she said. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Rouge noticed the gloves Knuckles was wearing. "I see you've already equipped the Hammer Gloves. I'm guessing that it has already been of use to you."

Knuckles only nodded in response. He blinked as Rouge was walking closer to him. Her eyes then turned to an intense red, making Knuckles feel uncomfortable.

"By now, you probably despise me for what I've done." Rouge said. "Because of me, one of your friends had been captured by Eggman's robot."

"You're talking about Amy." Knuckles said. Rouge nodded. "But what do you mean by 'had'?"

"I gave her a chance to escape, as long as I do not see her here again. But I wouldn't be surprised if she's been found again by Eggman's robots. She's probably fighting for her life, even as we speak."

Knuckles gave Rouge a cold stare, but that didn't change her facial expression. Knuckles slightly began to sweat-drop.

'_What did Eggman do to you, Rouge?'_


	21. Chapter 21: The Pressure

**Cold-hearted Metal**

**Chapter 21**

Amy started to pant as her battle against Zero continued. After blocking his last punch, Zero backed away from Amy. Amy lowered her Piko Piko Hammer, but still maintained her guard.

"You're pretty fast, aren't you?" Zero said. "I'm quite surprised that you kept up with me."

Amy kept quiet and tightened her grip on her hammer. Then Zero raised his arms, getting ready to attack her again.

"I hope that you can keep up with this."

Zero started to rotate his arms as they extended, reaching almost the length of the room. An electric current surrounded zero's arms. Amy tried to dodge his arms by running around the room in a circle, but one of Zero's arms was gaining on her. Just as it was about to catch up to her, Amy performed her double jump move and headed towards Zero. She then attacked him with a golf swing from her hammer. Zero was thrown high towards a wall, and just as he bounced off, Amy quickly pursued Zero and gave him another blow. Zero was sent hitting the ground. Amy then gracefully landed across the room. Zero slowly got back up and turned to face her.

"You're fighting a lot better than the last time we've met." Zero said to her. "Why is that? You're nothing but a weak child."

"Is that so?" Amy said. She shot an evilish grin at Zero. "Well, you could say that I'm a fast learner."

"Then I guess you weren't fast enough to learn this trick."

Amy got confused. Before she had time to react, her arms were caught unexpectedly by Zero's arms, and she was then hung on the wall. Zero's arms were still connected to him by a long extension cord. Amy struggled to brake free, but Zero immediately charged at her with a Paralyze Dagger coming from his chest. Amy screamed in pain as she was being electrocuted. Zero then retracted his arms, releasing Amy from his grip.

Amy fell flat on her stomach. She had never felt that kind of pain before. Amy had trouble standing back up but when she finally did, Zero was dashing towards her and delivered another blow. Amy was pushed back to the wall again as she felt something pierce her chest. Amy's face had shown only shock and fear. Her body quivered as she saw a sharp drill in her chest that came from Zero. When Zero took out the drill, Amy slowly fell to her knees, letting go of her Piko Piko Hammer, and clutching her shoulders. Drips of blood were staining her red dress and coat, as it was also slowly forming a puddle on the ground.

"It saddens me," Zero said to her. "You were quite an admirable foe. I will leave you to your death. Farewell, Amy Rose."

Zero then exited the room. Amy didn't know what to think. She felt colder within every passing moment as she lay on the ground. Amy desperately tried to cry out for help, but she barely had the strength to speak. She breathed heavily as a few words came out of her mouth.

"Please...someone...help me..."

Amy's Piko Piko Hammer lay beside her. As soon as Amy's words were said, her hammer suddenly glowed with a familiar radiant, warm light. As it shun brighter, the hammer changed from yellow and red to green and red. It also grew larger in size. After the Piko Piko Hammer transformed, it began to generate an enormous amount of energy. At the same time, the hammer had also began to pulse. The energy that was being gathered had formed a path of light that led outside of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking in the depths of the base was none other than Shadow. He had been investigating parts of the base, when he suddenly had a chill down his spine. He could sense something, an aura of some kind. Shadow turned around and immediately saw a stream of light coming his way. He braced himself as it came closer to him. But when he came into contact with it, Shadow could see a vision that made his fur stand on end.

Shadow saw Amy lying on the ground in a small puddle of blood. He saw how she was gasping for air; the way she was curled up as if she was freezing. That image then disappeared.

Shadow had the same feeling he had when he was at the park. He was stunned. Then that stream of light caught his attention. He didn't know why, but he instinctively felt like he was supposed to follow it. Without another second to waste, Shadow dashed violently along that path of light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly things seemed to get very cold and dark for Amy. Feeling tired and weak, Amy slowly closed her eyes as she gradually began to lose both consciousness and hope.

Then the door opened from across the room. Shadow entered the room, shocked at the sight in front of him. He quickly ran to Amy's side, kneeling down and gently and carefully holding her body in his arms.

"Amy," he said. "Amy, wake up."

Amy blinked and slowly opened her eyes. She could see Shadow's face close to her head. Amy gave him a soft smile.

"...Shadow..." her gentle voice seemed more like a faint whisper. "I'm sorry..."

'_Sorry?'_ Shadow thought. _'Sorry for what?'_

He saw Amy closing her eyes, and she started to breathe harder than before. Shadow held her tighter, closer to his chest. Some drips of blood were staining his white fur. Shadow continued to stare at Amy's face. She looked so frail and unhappy. It's been so long since Shadow had ever felt a feeling of sadness and loss. He gently placed his hand on the back of Amy's head, and slightly pushing it to the side of his head.

"Amy," he whispered in her ear. "Don't give up on me. I...I can't lose you now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Egg Arachnid fell to the ground as the last of its legs were destroyed. Tails had finally defeated Eggman's contraption.

"That little brat destroyed my Egg Arachnid!" Eggman said. His Hover Egg then separated from the Egg Arachnid and backed a few feet away. Tails took a couple of steps forward.

"You're leaving so soon, Eggman?" Tails said to him, getting his Energy Ball ready.

Eggman snuck something from behind him and threw it at the wall across from him. Tails turned around to see what it was.

"I'd be more worried about what will happen in the next 15 minutes, boy."

Tails then noticed what Eggman threw on the wall was a dynamite pack. He looked at Eggman's direction and saw that he was no longer there. He escaped. Tails took another glance at the dynamite pack; it said that it was set to explode in 15 minutes.

"I've got to find Sonic and the others before the whole place blows up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic had a couple of scratches around his body. He had been fighting with Metal Sonic as if they were just doing an easy exercise. Metal Sonic also had some scratch marks around him. Both of them stood apart from each other.

Then there was a beeping sound coming from Metal Sonic's body.

"Metal Sonic, where are you?" It was Eggman's voice. "Hurry and get back right now before this whole place blows up with you in it!"

"Blows up!?!" Sonic yelled.

Metal Sonic then backed away from Sonic and dashed out into another area, leaving Sonic behind. Sonic looked around to find another exit.

"I've got to find Tails and the others, and get them out of here, fast!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Chapter 22: Break Through

Hi everybody! Yes, my idea was to do a repetition of SA2B. I thought it would be funny. If it bothers you guys, I could change it if you want. In other news, there are **only 6 CHAPTERS LEFT **after this one. So get ready for the finale coming soon! As for me, I'm keeping my mouth sealed shut.

Oh, and don't forget to check out **ShadowanAmy'sfangirlforlife**'s new fic, "Metal Without a Heart". I'm sure she'll love it if you guys R&R.

Let's continue with this story!

**Cold-hearted Metal**

**Chapter 22**

Knuckles took a few steps towards Rouge he continued to talk to her.

"Look, I don't know what Eggman did to you Rouge," he said. "But you're not going to work with him while I'm around."

"Oh, and what action will you take if I continue to do so?" Rouge asked, not really caring about his answer.

"If I have to beat you to get you back to normal, I will."

"Then hit me if you can."

"Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

Knuckles threw a quick straight punch at Rouge. She got hit, and she did a back flip as she was thrown back. Knuckles dashed to her for an Upper Cut. Rouge blocked it with her hand and then kicked Knuckles' leg aside, making him stumble on one foot, and she did a Thrust Kick, knocking him into the air. Rouge pursued Knuckles, wanting to attack him once more, but Knuckles quickly recovered and punched her back to the ground.

When Rouge crashed to the floor, the whole ground shook in the room. A pile of rubble then landed on her, making a lot of damage. Knuckles landed back on the ground and watched as Rouge slowly rose up from her fall. When she turned to face him, Knuckles saw blood streaming from her lip. Blood was also coming from her wounded shoulder. Patches of Rouge's clothing were ripped off.

'_Damn, my wound must have reopened.'_ Rouge thought. She rested one hand on her shoulder.

"Had enough?" Knuckles said. "It looks like your arm does."

"I'm not done." Rouge replied. "I can fight with one arm."

"Listen to me, Rouge. You're hurt, you need help."

"You'll be the one who'll need the help when this is over."

Rouge then stretched out her good hand in front of her. Knuckles again put up his fists, getting ready for what might be an attack.

"Black Wave!"

Knuckles easily dodged Rouge's attack. He then saw her coming at him with her Tail Spin move. Knuckles caught her legs and pushed her back. Rouge was able to land on her feet and stand back up.

'_I better do something fast before I end up killing her.'_ Knuckles thought.

Knuckles ran to Rouge to deliver just a simple punch, but Rouge kicked him and he was sent in the air again. Knuckles then decided to counterattack with a Drill Claw. Rouge barely missed his move, and part of her shirt got ripped, showing a part of her waist.

When both Knuckles and Rouge stood back up to face each other, Knuckles noticed something small on Rouge's waist. It looked like a small vile filled with the same liquid he saw in that capsule. Rouge noticed what Knuckles was looking at.

"Is that what Eggman did to you?" Knuckles asked her. He stepped closer to her, but Rouge backed away. "That's why you're like this, isn't it?"

"What are you planning to do about it?" Rouge said, giving Knuckles a cold stare.

"You're making things harder than they should be." He said. "You can't go on like this. I'm going to take that thing off."

"I'd like to see you try it, echidna."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow dashed rapidly along the hallway, holding the wounded Amy tightly in his arms. Nothing mattered to him anymore at this point. He was worried that something like this would happen to her. He didn't want Amy hurt again. Every once in a while, Shadow would stare at Amy, who fell asleep moments ago. He could hear her wheezing in her sleep.

"Just hold on, Amy." Shadow said softly. "I'll get you out of this place."

Shadow ran even faster. His heart was beating faster within every passing second.

'_Damn it to hell,'_ he thought. _'That robot must have done this to her. If only...'_

Shadow lost his train of thought as he glanced at Amy again. He then raised his head to look up in front.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was on the run and was trying to find where Tails might have gone. His face looked calm and very serious. His mind was completely focused on getting all of his friends out of Eggman's base as soon as possible. As Sonic turned a corner, he heard someone call his name.

"Sonic!"

Tails ran towards him. Sonic stopped dead in his tracks to meet him.

"Sonic, we've got to get out of here! The place is about to explode in less than ten minutes!"

"I know." Sonic said. "We need to find the others first." Sonic then grabbed Tails' hand.

"Hang on," he said to him. "It's time to juice!"

Sonic then ran at full speed with Tails hanging on to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles pinned Rouge down on the ground, and was about to brake the vile with his fist. Before he got even close, Rouge pushed him off of her. When she got back up, she saw Knuckles coming after her with a two handed straight punch. She was able to block them, but she also lost her footing, causing her to fall back on the floor. Knuckles then aimed to attack the vile with a downward punch. Although, there was hardly an impact. The glass vile only slightly cracked.

_'What the hell?'_ Knuckles thought in shock.

Rouge then cracked a grin and kneed Knuckles in the stomach. After, she kicked him to the side and quickly got up.

Knuckles was getting annoyed and finally decided to take matters into his own hands. He got an idea to pin Rouge down once again. As Rouge ran to him to continue fighting, Knuckles would purposely drop his defenses. He would let her get the upper hand, so that he might find an opening.

After barely missing a few kicks from her, Knuckles finally took a blow to the mid-section and was knocked to the ground. Knuckles tried to make himself look like he was severely beaten and didn't move a muscle as he laid on the floor.

'_Serves him right for trying to fight me.'_ Rouge thought. As she had an evil smile on her face. Her fiery red eyes suddenly glowed. _'Now to finish him once and for all.'_

Rouge slowly approached Knuckles, until she was next to his back. She knelt down and was about to grab his neck. Knuckles then swiftly, grabbed Rouge's arm and pushed her against the floor.

"Gotcha!" Knuckles said.

"Why you dirty little..." Rouge began to say. She was having difficulty getting Knuckles off of her back, but it was useless.

'_Now to take care of business.'_ Knuckles thought.

His eyes were fixed on the vile on Rouge's waist. With his left hand still tightly holding her, Knuckles raised his right fist for a deep impact on the vile. He then threw a vigorous Straight Punch. With its enormous power, the vile completely shattered, and the green liquid was pouring out.

Knuckles gently let go Rouge and quickly got off of her. Right after, Rouge started to do a horrid scream as she held her head. Then her body began to change. Her hair shrank to its original length, and so did her claws. Rouge was changing back to her normal self.

Soon after, the screaming stopped. Rouge was on her knees. She gasped as she looked at her gloved hands. Her face looked like it was at the point of crying. Rouge was stunned. She didn't notice Knuckles moving closer to her, until she felt his arms wrapping around her. Out of reflex, Rouge jerked out of his gentle embrace and looked at him with that same face on.

'_Rouge...'_ Knuckles thought. _'She probably feels awful right now,'_

Knuckles was about to say something to Rouge, when they both saw one of Rouge's Bat Crackers fly and land next to her.

"Rouge, you need to hurry up and get out of here!" Knuckles recognized that it was Eggman's voice. "The base will self-destruct in about 8 minutes!"

"Say what!?!" Knuckles yelled. He took a short glance at Rouge, who looked pretty alarmed. Knuckles then simply glared at her and took her by the arm.

"You are _so_ going to owe me one when we get out of here." He said to her.

Knuckles then dragged Rouge out of the room and ran to find an exit out of the base.

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**


	23. Chapter 23: The Escape

**I'm back! And so are the Sonic Heroes. Hope you find the next chapters good. Happy Reading!**

**Rougesweet16!!**

**Cold-hearted Metal**

**Chapter 23**

**Outside of Eggman's Base**

Not too far from behind Eggman's base, there was a hidden transporter. Eggman worked his way to the transporter, followed by Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Zero.

"Hurry up you three and get on there!" Eggman shouted. "Once this place explodes, it will take everything that's here with it!"

The three robots stepped on a circular platform. Eggman then walked to a nearby rock. As he moved it aside, he revealed a small red button with a note below that read: **Only for Emergency.**

Eggman pushed that button, and the platform glowed with an eerie bright light. Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Zero then disappeared. Eggman walked back to the transporter and before he stepped on, he took one last look at the base.

"Goodbye, Sonic Heroes." He said with an evil grin on his face. Eggman then disappeared into the light as he stepped in the transporter.

**Back Inside the Base**

"Sonic! Only four and a half minutes left!" Tails yelled. Him and Sonic were speeding through the base in search for their friends. Sonic still had his eyes glued to the path he followed.

'_Damn that Eggman.'_ He thought. _'He really has a knack of getting me started.'_

Sonic and Tails soon came across a cross section, and Sonic could see a glimpse of a familiar black blur coming his way.

"Hey, Shadow!"

Sonic and Shadow both stopped to face each other. Sonic's attention was then to Amy. Tails had a worried look on his face when he saw her.

"Amy..." Tails said.

Sonic looked back at Shadow. "What the hell happened to her, Shadow?" he asked furiously.

"Shut up, Sonic!" Shadow yelled. "I'm getting her out of here." Shadow then looked behind him and back to Sonic. "You need to get Rouge and the echidna."

"Heh, you don't have to tell us twice." Sonic said. "The place is about to blow in a few minutes."

Shadow looked at Sonic with wide eyes. He then looked at the path in front of him.

"Get out of here, Shadow." Sonic finally said. "Leave the rest to us."

With that, Sonic and Tails took off. Shadow had also left. After running a little bit longer, Shadow decided that he couldn't wait anymore. He halted, and took out his green Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles was running down the hall while carrying Rouge on his back. He soon came across the wall he had climbed on to get to the higher floor. Knuckles carefully jumped and glided off the floor to reach the lower level.

"You okay back there?" Knuckles asked Rouge as he landed on the ground.

"......" Rouge stayed quiet. She looked tired and lifeless.

Knuckles turned back to focusing on a way out this base. Then he heard a shout from far away.

"Who's there!?" Knuckles yelled back. He kept running.

"Knuckles!" That voice got clearer and Knuckles could tell that it was Tails that was calling him.

"Where are you guys?" Knuckles shouted. He eventually met up with Sonic and Tails at the end of a hallway with a dead-end.

"Glad to see you guys are okay." Knuckles said to them.

"Great! You got Rouge!" Sonic said. "Now all we need to do is find a way out of this place." Sonic then turned to Tails. "How much time do we have left, Tails?"

"About 2 minutes!" Tails answered. "What are we gonna do? We're good as lost here!"

"No problem." Knuckles said. "When you hit rock bottom, the only place left to go is up." Sonic and Tails looked at Knuckles questionably.

"I've got an idea." Knuckles said to them. "I'll climb up to the top of that wall, and brake a hole in the ceiling. It should lead us outside."

"Great idea!" Sonic said. "And Tails can fly me up top."

Knuckles set Rouge on the ground, and quickly put on the Hammer Gloves. He then grabbed Rouge had her arms around his neck so that she could hold on. Knuckles sprinted to the wall and started climbing up. He was moving very fast.

"Hurry, Knuckles!" Tails shouted. "Only 1 minute and 30 seconds left!"

Knuckles finally reached the ceiling. He threw a powerful punch and made a giant hole through it.

"C'mon, Tails! Let's go!"

Tails started to hover in the air, and Sonic got hold of his feet. Tails then took flight upwards to the ceiling. As he flew, Knuckles climbed out of the hole with Rouge still on his back.

45 seconds

"We're almost there!" Tails said to Sonic.

Both of them had finally reached the hole and got outside. Knuckles was waiting next to them. Tails and Sonic then landed beside Knuckles.

"Tails," Sonic said as he grabbed his arm. Then he grabbed Knuckles. "Knuckles, hang on. We're gonna blast out of here!"

20 seconds

Sonic then ran and jumped off the building. When he landed on the ground, Sonic started running at light speed, taking his friends with him.

15 seconds

Sonic continued to run until he had found Tails' Tornado plane. He then stopped in front of it and let go of Tails and Knuckles.

"You guys jump in the plane," Sonic said. "I'll go on foot."

Tails quickly got in his plane, and Knuckles got Rouge off his back and rested her in front of him as he sat in the plane.

5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

BOOOOOOOM!!

As Tails took off with the Tornado, there was a tremendous explosion where Eggman's base was. Different pieces of metal and rocks of every size were flying in the air. Smoke and fumes clouded everything.

Falling debris were nearly landing on Tails' plane as he Knuckles and Rouge were flying. Tails looked down to see if Sonic was okay. He couldn't see anything past all of the smokes, until a streak of a blue blur blasted out of the thick fumes.

"Woooooohooooooo!!"

Sonic looked up to see his friends in the Tornado right above him as he kept running. He then gave a toothy grin.

"Hey, guys!" Sonic said. "We'll meet back at your place, Tails!"

Sonic then ran even faster, going ahead of the Tornado as they all headed back to the Mystic Ruins.


	24. Chapter 24: Rested?

**Cold-hearted Metal**

**Chapter 24**

**(Nightfall)**

**Amy's Apartment**

Shadow and Amy reappeared in the living room of Amy's apartment. After Shadow put the Chaos Emerald away, he carried Amy to her bedroom. He then laid her down on her bed.

Amy's wheezing got a little worst, and her wound in her chest didn't stop bleeding. Shadow grabbed his Chaos Emerald again. As it was in his hand, he placed it right above Amy's wound. Then the emerald shun with a brilliant green light, and pretty soon that same light surrounded Amy's body.

Suddenly the marks on her body began to fade away. Every scratch was completely gone. The chest wound took longer to heal, but it eventually disappeared as well. Shadow noticed that at the same time, Amy was starting to breathe easily. She was taking longer inhalations. As soon as every trace of cuts, blood, or any other mark was gone, Shadow put the Chaos Emerald away. Shadow then got closer to Amy; his face was next to hers.

"You'll be fine." He said. He stared at Amy for a while. Then he softly rested his hand on her cheek.

"Amy..." he started to say. "...I'm sorry I let this happen to you."

Shadow started to gently caress Amy's cheek. "But I promise you, I'll always watch out for you. I'll be with you no matter what."

He paused for a moment. He stopped his hand on Amy's cheek. Shadow quickly took his hand away as he noticed Amy starting to stir. She winced a few times before she slowly opened her eyes. Amy then blinked once and slightly tilted her head to where her eyes met Shadow's. She smiled.

"...You're here." Amy's voice was quite faint, but Shadow replied with a slow and simple nod of his head.

Amy then closed her eyes again, and fell fast asleep. She was very tired.

Shadow stood up and walked to a corner near a window. He the sat down, closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He was going to stay here until Amy would feel better.

**Tails' Workshop**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge arrived at Tails' Workshop for a while now. Everyone was basically quiet. Tails was busy working at his desk, Sonic was watching some TV, and Knuckles just went to get himself something to eat in the kitchen.

"Hey, Knux!" Sonic said as he was switching the channels.

Knuckles came out of the kitchen with an apple in his hand, and walked in the living room. "What?" He took a bite of the apple.

"Shouldn't you be checking on Rouge?"

"Why should I?"

Sonic stayed quiet and kept switching channels as he sat on the couch. Knuckles started to growl.

"Fine, I'll go."

Knuckles then took a second bite of his apple and stomped to the staircase. Sonic stood up and walked to Tails' desk.

"Whatcha working on now?" he asked Tails.

"It's nothing special, Sonic" Tails answered. "Relax, I'm almost done."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles walked in the bedroom, only finding that the bed was empty.

'_Where the hell did she go?'_ He thought.

He then felt a cold breeze coming from an open window across from the bed. He got the idea that Rouge might have snuck out of the room. When Knuckles walked to the window, he saw that bat-girl outside on top of a tree near a frozen pond. She was very noticeable since the moonlight was shining on her.

Knuckles decided to go out the window and go outside to meet her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_This isn't looking too good for us.'_ Rouge thought. _'Eggman is this close to-'_

"Hey, you!" 

Rouge instantly looked below her and saw a certain red echidna with his arms crossed.

"What's the problem?" she asked him in a low voice.

Knuckles walked closer to the tree she was in. "Why didn't you stay in bed?"

"Hey, I can get out of bed anytime I want." Rouge looked back at the pale moon the sky. "Besides, I don't sleep well anymore anyway."

Knuckles then noticed that Rouge had her hand on her bad shoulder.

"Get down here." He said to her.

"What?" Rouge looked at him as if he just did something stupid.

"I said get- down- here." He repeated.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm someone who can and _will _kick your ass if you don't come here right now!"

Rouge let out a huge sigh and carefully climbed down the tree. She then faced Knuckles.

"What do you want?" she asked.

She gasped as Knuckles took her hand from her shoulder. Knuckles examined it closely, and could see that there were traces of fresh blood on her glove.

"Why didn't you say anything about this?" he raised his voice.

"Since when do you care about what happens to me?" Rouge yelled back.

"I don't, but I'm going to take care of that shoulder whether you like it or not! Not sit down."

Rouge only responded by giving Knuckles a cold glare as she sat down in the snow. Knuckles then knelt down behind her and took out his Master Emerald.

"Lie back a bit." He instructed. He pressed the Master Emerald against Rouge's wounded shoulder. It then glowed brightly. Rouge suddenly felt very warm. Her shoulder started to feel a lot better.

After the Master Emerald healed her, Rouge looked back at Knuckles, who looked back to her. They were both star-eyed for a moment. Until...

"I'm sorry." They both said at once. Rouge gave a small chuckle and Knuckles cracked a grin.

"Knuckles!"

Knuckles and Rouge immediately turned to the house to see Tails running towards them. Both Knuckles and Rouge were slightly blushing.

"What's going on, Tails?" Knuckles then asked.

"You guys gotta get back inside." Tails said. "There's something that you need to see."

**Back in Amy's Apartment**

It was now very late at night, and Amy had just woken up. Amy let out a yawn as she stretched out her arms. Her body felt a bit stiff and sore. Amy suddenly remembered Shadow. She looked around the room to see if he was around. Shadow was hidden in the corner beside her, in the dark. He was asleep. Amy then decided to check on him. She quietly got out of her bed and tip toed towards Shadow. After, she sat on her knees and bent over to him.

'_Wow, that's so cool.'_ Amy was referring to Shadow's fur. It was so clean and straight, compared to Sonic's. His was messier. _'I think I want to... touch them.'_

With her hand, Amy began to gently stroke along the back of Shadow's black and red quills. They were so soft and silky. Then Amy suddenly felt Shadow's hand grabbed hers. She gasped before her eyes met his. Shadow looked just as surprised as Amy was.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked in a deep voice.

"Nothing." Amy said quietly. "I was checking how you were doing, that's all."

Shadow let got of Amy's hand. She rubbed it against her back.

"How are you feeling?" He then asked her.

"My body feels a little sore, but I'm okay." Both hedgehogs fell silent for a while, until Amy decided to speak again. "Um, thanks again, Shadow."

Shadow then moved Amy out of his way, got up and walked out of the bedroom.

'_What's with him, anyway?'_ Amy thought. _'Something's definitely wrong with him.'_

Amy had also walked out of her room; she then met up with Shadow in the living room.

"Shadow, something's obviously bothering you." She said to him.

"Why do you care so much about how I'm feeling?" Shadow looked back at her.

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a friend, now would I?"

"Hmph. I just have to deal with something with Dr. Eggman."

"You're going after him?" Shadow didn't respond in any way. "If you're leaving, then I'm going with you."

"No, you won't." Shadow snapped at her. Amy looked at him, wide-eyed. "You'll do nothing of the sort."

"Why not?"

"This is something that I need to do. I don't want you getting involved in any danger again."

"But you don't know if Eggman has anything planned for you or anyone else. You don't know what you'll be facing."

"Neither do you."

"At least I can be there to help you fight. Please, Shadow."

"I'm sorry Amy, but I've already made up my mind. And there's nothing you can say or do to change my decision."

Shadow then walked to the front door. As he was just about to open the door, he heard Amy running.

"Shadow!"

Shadow turned around to see Amy running towards him. Before he turned around completely, Amy threw her arms around him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Shadow was very surprised at what Amy just did.

"Promise me you'll be okay." She said quietly.

Shadow then hugged her back. "I promise, Amy. I'll be fine, and so will you. No harm will come to you."

He then broke Amy's embrace and headed out the door. Amy only watched as Shadow dashed out of her sight.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	25. Chapter 25: Rouge's Plan, 24 Hours Remai...

(**Laughs) I love the reviews you guys send me. They always make me smile when I read them. The readers of this story are another step closer to the end. Enjoy!**

**Cold-hearted Metal**

**Chapter 25**

Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge ran into the living room to meet with Sonic. He was found standing in front of the TV, facing the screen.

"What's the problem?" Knuckles asked. But his attention was instantly turned to what was showing on the TV. Everyone was wide-eyed as they heard a familiar evil laugh.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Citizens of Station Square, your fate now lies in my hands."

"Dr. Eggman!" Tails said.

"So, he escaped from the base," Knuckles said, crossing his arms. "Why am I not surprised?"

"He's really starting to be a pain in the ass." Sonic said as he was grinding his fists. They continued to listen to the mad scientist on TV.

"I, Dr. Eggman, possess the ultimate technology capable of destroying an entire continent. With it, I will destroy Station Square and dominate the world. Enjoy your time while it lasts, for you will only have 24 hours until your end. Ha, Ha, Ha!"

A counter then appeared on the screen, and Eggman's image vanished. Other programs got back on, but the counter remained.

"We're in big trouble now." Tails said to Sonic. "I'm sure that made an impact in the city."

"So what now?" Knuckles asked. "We're back to where we started. We have no idea where Eggman is."

"If only we knew what that 'technology' he keeps mentioning." Sonic rested his chin on his hand as he sat down on the floor.

Rouge's ears then twitched and she slowly looked down. "I know what it is."

Everyone looked at her. "You do?" Sonic asked.

"I should know. I'm the one who experienced it first-hand."

And then it hit Knuckles. "You're talking about that vile that was on you?"

"It's what was in the vile. That's Eggman's new weapon."

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"A brain." Rouge was speaking in a low and serious tone of voice.

"A brain?" Sonic repeated.

"Yes, and in about 20 hours or so, that brain will have fully matured."

"So, do you know what's he going to do with it?"

"Actually, I did some research about it, and the results weren't good. I found charts showing how Eggman would install the brain in his robots. Its main purpose is to search and destroy everything and anything in its way."

Then maybe we should look for the brain."

"Easier said than done, Sonic." There's a whole army supply of it, and each sample is very well protected. Knuckles should know."

Both Sonic and Tails looked at Knuckles. "Yeah," he admitted. "It took a large amount of my power to brake that vile."

"That's because it was made with diamond titanium material so that it would be indestructible by enemies."

"So what happens when Eggman puts the brain in the robots, Rouge?" Tails asked.

"Well, the way Eggman planned it, the robots would transform onto monsters. The robots will have the ability to use the brain as a sort of steroid of their body, but who knows how much stronger they'll be after they transform."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds." Rouge said.

"But doesn't Eggman need all seven?" Knuckles said.

"Three is more than enough for Eggman to get the power he needs."

"Hey wait a second," Sonic shouted. "Shouldn't the brain have been gone when Eggman's base was blown up?"

"Before Knuckles found me, Eggman ordered me to transport it to his other base."

"Oh, so you _do_ know where the base is." Knuckles was glaring at Rouge. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"You didn't ask." Rouge glared back.

"So now what do we do?" Tails asked. "We can't just take out all of the brains one by one."

"Maybe not," Rouge began. "But we can reprogram them."

"What?" Sonic said.

"Yeah. We can reprogram the brains just before they've matured."

"But Eggman must have a powerful defensive system on his computer." Tails explained. "I probably can't take it down."

"I've hacked thousands of computers, even the military's. Eggman's computer shouldn't be different."

"You can't use my computer, though. It's not that advanced."

"Then we're gonna have to go to South Island."

Is that where Eggman's base is?" Knuckles asked.

"Yup."

"Great." Sonic said. "Now we know what to do. We shouldn't have a problem."

But Sonic," Tails said. "South Island is overseas, and my Tornado can't carry four people."

"Well, you three can take your plane." Rouge suggested. "I can get a ride over there."

"Then it's settled." Sonic said as he stood back up. "We can start in the morning. We've got time for some R & R (R&R for those who don't know what it means is rest and relaxation). What do you think, guys?"

Sonic then noticed that Knuckles looked a little tense. He kept looking at different directions.

"Yo Knuckles, you okay?" Sonic asked.

"I sense something."

Everyone fell silent. They all stood still until they saw a ball of a bright green light. It grew brighter and brighter, then suddenly Shadow appeared in front of the couch.

"Heh, I figured you would all be here." Shadow said.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted. "Is Amy doing okay? Where is she?"

"Come down. I left her at her place." Shadow replied. "Don't worry about her. By the look on all of your faces, seems like you've been discussing something rather important."

"Yeah. Rouge, why don't you give Shadow the 411."

**Amy's Apartment**

Amy got back to her bedroom with a small green box in her hands. She had just gotten it from her kitchen after hearing Eggman's speech on the television. Amy sat at the edge of her bed; she was lost in her thoughts.

'_I hope Sonic and the others are okay.'_ She thought. _'I'm sure they are. Bet that they saw Eggman on TV.'_

Amy then opened her box and took out a deck of cards. These were her special cards, her tarot cards. She had them ever since she was very young, and they've always helped her find where Sonic was and to achieve other goals.

Sonic. Amy started to wonder if she would ever chase Sonic again. What he said to her two days ago was very stupid and rude of him. But... it wasn't his fault. Amy thought that maybe he did what he did because she got on his last nerve. Amy couldn't blame Sonic. She had to apologize to him the next time they met.

Amy started to shuffle her deck of cards. When she was done, she pulled out three cards and placed them next to each other, on her nightstand faced down. She then took off her winter coat and changed into her pink pajamas. After that, Amy put her box away and got to bed.

"I'll look at the cards in the morning." She said to herself. Amy closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

**(Dawn)**

Amy woke up from a fairly good sleep. She yawned as she stretched out her arms and legs. Amy looked to her nightstand to check the time on her clock.

6: 35 AM

'_Guess I didn't sleep all that much.'_ Amy thought.

She then got up and made her bed. Amy started thinking as she sat back down. South Island. She knew something was going on over there, her cards told her so. That thought led her to ask what will happen in the future. Amy got up and walked to where she had placed her tarot cards the night before. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her question about South Island. She paused for a moment, and then she flipped her cards over. From left to right, Amy's three cards were:

The Wheel of Fortune card, The Moon card, and-

Amy stopped. Her eyes grew wide. The fist two cards had surprised her, and at the same time Amy had also a bad feeling about it.

"The Wheel of Fortune," Amy said to herself. "It symbolizes destiny; what will happen in the near future, and any unexpected changes that might happen."

Amy gazed at that card again. "But it's upside down. Which means that whatever change there'll be will be bad fate." Amy then looked at the second card.

"The Moon card represents deception, trickery and caution. But this card is usually shown to symbolize a person. Does that mean that someone's been taking advantage of something else?"

Amy gulped at that thought. The fact that a person might be working behind the scenes of something bad that's about to happen. Before Amy could flip over the third card, she thought over what was happening recently.

_Eggman's planning to take over the world again,_

_His robots are stronger than before,_

_He got Rouge to work for him,_

_And the news last night..._

'_Does all of this have a connection with South Island somehow?'_ Amy thought. _' If that's true, then...'_

"Oh, no!"

Amy then rushed to her dresser and quicker took out the clothes that she usually wears. She grabbed all of her clothes and rushed to the bathroom to shower and change.

**Station Square**

**Time: 6:50 AM (15hrs. 10mins. Remains)**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge were standing out in front of the Burger Shop, near the City Hall. Sonic and Rouge just got out of the shop with food in their hands. Sonic had two cheeseburgers, fries, and a drink, and Rouge just had a half-decaf, half-regular latte.

"Um Sonic," Tails said. "Are you sure you're going to be okay eating before going on the Tornado?"

"'Course I'll be okay." Sonic said, stuffing his face with a burger. "Where's your plane anyway?"

"Just at the end of town. I'll get it once we're all ready."

Rouge then checked her watch. "I better go." She said. "Hey fox boy, did you decide who's going on your plane or not?"

"Why don't I go catch a ride with Rouge," Knuckles suggested. "And Shadow and Sonic can get on the plane."

"Why, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"Because I really don't want to be near Sonic when he throws up in it."

"Shut up!" Sonic yelled. Knuckles gave him a toothy grin.

"I'll see you guys later!" Rouge then took flight to the roof of the Burger shop, and flew out of sight, while Knuckles followed closely behind her.

Shadow looked at Sonic with a disgusted and annoyed face on. "Are you done stuffing your face, Sonic?"

Sonic swallowed down his last burger and took a big gulp of his drink. "Okay, Okay I'm done. Tails, can you get your plane ready and meet us back at the Emerald Coast in 15 minutes?"

"Sure thing, Sonic." Tails then flew in the air and headed over to the other end of the City Hall.

"Why does it take 15 minutes to meet to the coast?" Shadow asked.

"It doesn't." Sonic answered. "My stomach would already be empty by then. And plus, I want to go check on Amy."

"Are you that worried if she'll leave her house?"

"Guess you don't know Amy that well. She can be up to a lot of stuff behind your back. C'mon, let's go."

Sonic and Shadow then ran to get to the main city area, to reach Amy's house.

**Back at Amy's Apartment**

Amy was already dressed and ready to leave her house. She quickly grabbed her winter coat from her bedroom floor and rushed to the kitchen table. There, she took an envelope and stuck it in her pocket. She then ran to the front door.

When Amy opened the door, she saw Cream and Cheese waking across the street from where she was.

"Cream!" Amy shouted.

Cream turned to her in surprise. "Amy?"

Amy ran to Cream and stopped right in front of her. She then took out the envelope she had before.

"Is something wrong, Amy?" Cream asked. Cheese was flying nearby. "Shouldn't you be leaving soon?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "But that's also why I'm here. I need you to do me a favor."

**Moments Later...**

Sonic and Shadow just arrived in front of Amy's apartment. Sonic quickly knocked on her door.

"Amy!" he called. "Amy, it's me!"

There was no answer.

"Mr. Sonic?"

Sonic and Shadow turned around and saw Cream and Cheese behind them.

"Cream!" Sonic shouted. "Do you know anything about what's going on with Amy?"

"Actually, Cheese and I saw her not too long ago." Cream then bowed her head a bit. "She's gone."

"What!?!" Sonic yelled. Shadow's eyes grew wide. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Afraid so, but..." Cream took out Amy's envelope and handed it to Sonic. "She asked me to give this to you if I ever saw you."

Sonic quickly took out a sheet of paper that was in the envelope and started to read what it said.

_Friends,_

_I figured you guys would probably be looking for me, but there's something that I think you should know. I didn't tell the real reason I was going to South Island. I knew something was going to happen over there, and it's not good at all. I had a hunch that Eggman has something to do with it, but I'm not sure. I'm sorry that I kept this from you as a secret. I just hope that everything will be over soon._

_Amy Rose_

Sonic's jaw almost dropped as he continued to stare at Amy's letter.

"What does the note say?" Shadow asked him. Sonic just shoved the letter to Shadow's chest. He quickly read it, and he threw it aside. Shadow then started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked coldly.

"You said that we needed to get to Emerald Coast." Shadow replied. "I'll meet you and the fox child over there. Don't keep me waiting."

Shadow then dashed off. Sonic stared at his direction for a bit, then turned back to Cream.

"I'm sorry if Amy's giving you trouble, Mr. Sonic." She said in a sad voice.

"Don't sweat it, Cream." Sonic said calmly. "I've got to go now. And thanks for giving us the letter."

Sonic ran off before Cream could say anything else. He started thinking as he was running, but still focused on where he was going.

'_Amy, I sure hope that you're okay.'_

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	26. Chapter 26: South Island

**Sorry for the long wait. I understand that the last chapter might have confused some of you. For those of you who did, if you want you can email me so that I can explain what was going on. Other than that, read on to Chapter 26! The end is near, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

**Cold-hearted Metal**

**Chapter 26**

**Emerald Coast**

**Time: 7:08 AM (14 hours 55mins. Remain)**

Sonic had caught up with Shadow as they were on their way to meet Tails at the coast. When they got there, they both saw that Tails' Tornado was already set for departure. It began to hover over the ground.

"C'mon, you guys!" Tails shouted.

Both Sonic and Shadow jumped in the plane as they began to fly away. They could see underneath them chunks of ice in the ocean. Everyone was quiet, until Tails decided to speak.

"You two are surprisingly quiet." He said to the two hedgehogs. "Did something happen?"

Tails saw that Shadow was quite calm, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. His face showed a small hint that something as bothering him. Tails then looked at Sonic, who had the same attitude he had back at the workshop two days ago, when Amy visited. Tails turned back to look in front of him, and he sighed.

"It's about Amy, isn't it?" Tails asked. "What happened this time?"

"Let's just say she's nowhere near the city right now." Sonic said.

"Wait, she's not in Station Square? Oh, don't tell me she's where I think she is."

"If you're thinking that she's gone to South Island, then you're right." Shadow said. "We just missed her when she left."

"After what happened to her yesterday, she's already headed to the island?" Tails shook his head as he kept on flying the plane.

"That's Amy, alright." Sonic said. "She's really crossing the line. Let's just hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

"For someone who claims that she's quite a nuisance, you show a lot of feelings for her." Shadow joked. Sonic flinched. He turned to Shadow, who sat right behind him, and gave him a dirty look.

"For one thing, Amy's a friend. And two, why do you care?" You don't even know what happened, or did she tell you?"

"No, but by her attitude before, Amy seemed really pissed off at you. Whatever happened, looked like you weren't being much of a friend, were you?"

"Since when do you care about what happens between me Amy?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You're planning something, aren't you?"

"Cut it out, Sonic." Shadow raised his voice. "I see no point of you being suspicious of me."

"Kinda hard not to, since you're the one who was found with her in the city."

"And at that time, you seemed bothered by it."

Sonic ignored Shadow, and continued. "You were pretty pissed off too, when Amy got hurt by that robot."

Shadow finally opened his eyes and looked at Sonic. "Where are you going with hat statement?" he asked him.

"You have feelings for Amy too!" Sonic yelled.

"I do not!" Shadow said furiously.

"You do to! You can't deny it!"

Sonic could see that Shadow was getting really annoyed with him. Sonic had a grin on his face. Then before he knew it, Sonic had received a punch to the gut by his counterpart, Shadow. Sonic quickly recovered, and threw a punch back at him, right to the cheek.

"Would you guys quit it?!" Tails yelled at the two. "C'mon, now's not the time to fight. We've got other things to think about."

Sonic and Shadow got back to their seats. They refused to even glare at each other, but they their own disgusted faces.

"Lover boy." Sonic whispered.

"You're quite pathetic, Faker." Shadow hissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles and Rouge were already on their way to South Island. Rouge was able to borrow one of the president's military helicopters. The two of them had also packed some equipment for Eggman's second base. Knuckles was sitting beside Rouge as she flew the chopper.

"A spy, a jewel thief," Knuckles began. "Has a car, flies this thing. Is their anything you don't know or own?"

"(Laughs) since when were you so interested in what I do?" Rouge said, keeping her eyes in front of her.

"I really don't. I'm just curious." Knuckles then paused for a bit. Then he said, "You know what? That's really none of my business."

"Oh, really?"

"Well, why would I be interested?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Knuckles only grinned at her in response. Then both him and Rouge fell silent for a while. They could only hear the helicopter's propeller in the background. Knuckles then looked out the window, and said to Rouge, "So what's the deal now?"

Rouge took a glance at him, then looked back. "What?"

"I'm guessing that the president ordered you to investigate Eggman, and now we know what we're dealing with. If all goes well and we take care of him, what's you're intake on this?"

Rouge smiled. "Are you trying to figure me out again? I thought you said that you weren't interested in me."

"Correction, I said that I wasn't interested in what you do. I-was-curious."

"So you're admitting that I'm interesting enough for you to be curious about what I do."

Knuckles got caught. He wasn't fast enough to make a comeback. Instead, Knuckles looked back at her with a smile on his face, and crossed his arms.

"How sweet of you, Knuckles." Rouge joked.

"You didn't answer my question yet." Knuckles' smile quickly faded, but a hint of blushing remained on his cheeks.

"But, you already know what my answer is, right?"

"Oh...it's the jewels, isn't it?"

"Of course."

"Why am I not surprised."

There was another awkward silence between the two of them, until Rouge suddenly spoke.

"We should be at the island very soon."

"Good. I can't wait until I get out of this thing (referring to the helicopter)."

"Why?"  
  
"You keep disrupting me."

"Oh really? Thanks for proving my point."

"And what point was that, bat-girl?"

"If you fell that I'm disruptive to you, then I _am_ interesting enough to you."

"Hmph, whatever. Don't flatter yourself."

**South Island**

**Time: 7:32 AM (14 hours 31mins. remain)**

Amy was at the edge of a snow-covered beach of the island. She just got out of a small speedboat she used to get there. Amy took a few steps forward and looked back at the boat.

'_Lucky I was allowed to borrow that boat from Mya (friend that works at that newspaper stand).' _She said to herself. Amy then started to think about something else. _"Eggman's here. I'm sure of it."_

She looked in all directions, examining her surroundings. "But where's he hiding? I guess I'll have to start looking anywhere I can."

Amy sighed, and then started to run forward. Her speed wasn't nearly as great as Sonic's or Shadow's, but her jumping ability surpasses theirs. Amy leaped along across the beach and headed towards a nearby plain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here, you guys!"

Tails flew his Tornado over the island and landed his plane in a clearing of snow. Sonic and Shadow jumped out of the plane before Tails had settled it on the ground.

"Hey Tails," Sonic called out. "How much time do we have left?"

"Exactly 14 hours and 26 minutes." Tails answered. "So should we wait for Knuckles and Rouge?"

"We won't have to worry about that." Shadow said. His ears twitched.

"How come?"

Shadow only pointed his finger upward. Sonic and Tails looked up at the sky and saw a helicopter coming their way. It slowly started to descend right beside Tails' Tornado. The two hedgehogs and the fox backed away so that the snow flying around wouldn't hit them. Once the chopper rested on the ground, the propellers stopped spinning, and the noise settled down. Sonic, Shadow and Tails soon after saw Knuckles and Rouge coming out.

"Great," Sonic said. "You two made it just in time."

"Sorry if we kept you guys waiting." Knuckles said.

"Nah, we just got here."

Everybody then got together in a group, in a circle.

"First thing's first." Tails began. "We need to find the base. Rouge, don't you have a map or something?"

"Of course I do." Rouge snapped. "I wouldn't be doing my job right if I didn't."

Rouge then took out her beeper from her back pocket and held it in front of her. She pushed a few buttons and it began to show a hologram. It showed a blue print diagram of Eggman's base.

"We're pretty close to the base from here." Rouge said. "Shouldn't be too hard to find, once we find the key."

"The key?" Knuckles wondered.

"Yeah, it's built underground, but the key is outside of it. We just have to look for it."

"No problem." Sonic said. "We've got that covered, right Knux?"

Knuckles flinched. He then looked at Sonic. "What? I have to find the key?"

"Don't sweat it. Rouge will help you. It'll save us a lot of time."

Both Knuckles and Rouge let out a sigh and looked back at the map. Rouge then shut it off and put her beeper back in her pocket.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Shadow said.

Right then, Rouge took flight and headed forward, followed by Tails. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow ran right behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------

"(Pant, pant) I gotta take a break (pant)."

Amy sat on the cold ground, trying to calm down and taking deep breaths. She had been jumping from place to place for a long while, she wasn't used to working hard like that yet. Amy then found herself staring up at the sky, without realizing that she blanked out in deep thought.

'_I can't quit now,'_ she said to herself. _'Who knows what Eggman's doing right now. I've got to keep going.'_

Amy slowly got off the ground. She wiped the snow off her coat and her behind and she started leaping again, only this time she leaped much faster and farther. Amy couldn't help but feel a little tense. She kept worrying about the card reading from that morning. It almost made her feel like her heart was about to pound.

Amy suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She froze in shock of what she saw a few miles away from her.

"Oh my gosh." Were the words that past through her mouth.

There was an army of robots, and not just any old army that Eggman had before. The robots covered the whole field. They stood very still, as if they were waiting for something.

Amy sweat-dropped. _'What now?'_ She thought.

Amy then felt a slight rumbling on the ground. It had to have been from behind her, since she found nothing happening in the front. Amy got out her trusty Piko Piko Hammer and held it tightly with one hand. The silent rumbling slowly stopped, and then Amy felt a light breeze. Yet it seemed familiar to her, she whispered,

"Sonic?"

Almost instantly, Amy saw blue and black streaks of light coming her way. She could clearly see that it was Sonic along with Shadow. Soon after the other arrived and stood next to them.

"Amy," Tails said. "You're here!"

Amy only smiled and waved her hand in response. She then remembered the robots she saw before. Amy's smile quickly faded and she pointed her finger to the direction behind her.

"There's something that I think you guys should see." She said to them.

Everyone walked to where Amy stood. They were soon almost just as surprised, as Amy was when they saw the robot fleet for themselves. Everyone then turned back.

"Did you just find out about this?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Mmm-hmm" She said as she nodded in response.

"Why do I got the feeling that that's only the beginning the what's going to come?"

**TO BE CONITNUED **


	27. Chapter 27: Eggman's Trap

**FINALLY! The last three chapters of this story are on their way! They're quite long 'cause there's a lot of things happening. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Rougesweet16!**

**Cold-hearted Metal**

**Chapter 27**

Sonic and the others were still gazing at the army of robots, but Sonic and Shadow showed no emotions towards the situation. Knuckles, Rouge, Tails and Amy however, were a little less confident. They were all standing still for a while until Tails finally spoke, which made everyone jump.

"So what now?" he said. "We won't be able to go around them, can we?"

"That'll take too long." Knuckles replied. "If we want to reach the other side, we'll have to get through those robots."

"That won't be a problem." Sonic said. His eyes met Rouge, who seemed slightly tense. Her eyes never tore off the robots. Rouge was disturbed by a sudden thought.

"We're gonna have to work fast then." She told everyone. "These robots don't look like they're activated yet."

"What's wrong, Rouge?" Amy asked her. She was worried of what was going on. Amy wasn't with them after what happened to Eggman's base at the canyons. What they might have discussed, and Amy's prediction may have some connection.

"Eggman already has his robots set like this." Rouge said. "Which means that the Egg Extract is already installed in them."

"The Egg Extract?" Amy wondered as she tilted her head sideways.

"No time to explain." Sonic said. Then he turned to Tails. "How much time is left?"

"14 hours and 8 minutes left." Tails answered. "Just over 10 hours 'til time's up."

"And we didn't find the key yet." Knuckles said.

"Then Rouge and Knuckles can continue the search." Shadow said. "The rest of us will deal with these machines."

Everyone looked at Shadow and paused for a moment. Sonic then smiled and turned to Knuckles and Rouge.

"Good idea." He said. "We can make a path through the robots so that you two can easily get to the other end of the field." Sonic gave the two of them a thumps-up. "I'll be a snap."

Knuckles grinned and gave Sonic back a thumps-up. Rouge smiled and gave a 'peace sign' as she winked. Everyone then turned back to where the robots were, and started to advance towards them.

**Unknown Location**

"(Laughs) Everything is going according to plan."

Eggman was walking along a path that led to a large room, where he gazed at the familiar experiment known as the Egg Extract.

"The time is almost here." He said. "Soon a new age will begin, where I will reign Station Square. With my invincible weapon, along with my powerful army, I will be unstoppable!"

Right then, Metal Sonic appeared from behind Eggman, and marched forward until he stood beside him, in front of the capsule where the brain rested. Metal Sonic then was very still; his body reflecting the light from the capsule.

"Mission completed, Master Eggman." He said. "All robot units are in position and are ready for your orders."

"Excellent work. "Eggman said. He put his hands behind his back. "I knew I could count on you, Metal Sonic."

Eggman continued to stare at the brain for a while. _'Rouge served me well when the base collapsed.'_ He thought. _'Thanks to her, she has sealed the world's fate.'_

Suddenly, an alarm was set off. Eggman snapped out of his thoughts and drew his attention to his computer, next to the capsule.

"What could possibly go wrong at this time?" Eggman stomped on the floor. With a push of a button, he turned on the computer screen. It was a radar screen; similar to the one he had before.

"INTRUDER ALERT" The screen read in a bold, bright red color.

"So it's the Sonic Heroes, isn't it?" Eggman said to himself. When he remembered Metal Sonic was still in the room, Eggman turned back to face him. Am idea then came to him.

"I will handle those pests." He said to the blue robot. "Make sure that nothing happens to the Egg Extract, or else everything fails."

Metal Sonic had done nothing in response; he just stood where he was.

"I leave the rest to you, under stood Metal Sonic?"

"As you wish, Dr. Eggman."

Eggman then left the room. Metal Sonic stayed where he was for a few minutes. His eyes suddenly glowed with a red frightening light as he turned to face the computer next to him. Metal Sonic slowly walked over to it, and stretched out his right arm.

"Must carry out Eggman's plan, no matter what." He said.

Metal Sonic then stuck his claws in an opening on the computer hardware, and a message appeared on the screen. "Growth Acceleration Enhancing by 85. Countdown: 2hs 30mins."

**Back Outside of the Unknown Location**

The Sonic Team was able to sneak closer to the robot fleet without any problems. The robots were at the same state as they were before.

"Alright guys." Sonic said. "This is it. Rouge, Knuckles, are you two ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Knuckles answered. Rouge nodded while wearing one of her slyish smiles.

Sonic looked at Tails. "You sure you'll be okay with that 'Energy Ball' thing?" he asked.

"No problem, Sonic." Tails said. He took out his weapon. "I've still got a Chaos Emerald. It should help us a lot."

"You ready to go, Amy?" Sonic asked her. Amy held her hammer up and had a confident smile on her face.

"You bet I am." She answered.

Sonic then faced Shadow, who had his usual stern face on. "Watch your back, Sonic." He said to him.

"You to, Shadow." Everyone then looked back at the robot army. "On the count of three," Sonic said. "It's juice and jam time!" Everyone was set.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Thr-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

That laugh echoed throughout the whole area. It gave a chill down Amy's spine; the familiar voice of Dr. Eggman. Soon after a rumbling noise started, disturbing the stiff trees around.

"What's happening?" Knuckles said.

One by one, all of the robots on the field started to activate. Simultaneously, they stood in a fighting stance with their eyes lit crimson red.

"I must say I'm surprised to meet the Sonic Heroes again so soon." It was Eggman's voice.

The rumbling became more and more dangerous. The snow looked like it was shooting from the ground as something was surfacing from it, behind the robots. Like ashes spewing from a volcano, an enormous mechanical tail (which had to be twice the length of the field) came out. It was covered with metal pointed thorns that looked like it could easily cut flesh without much effort.

"But I'm afraid this is the end for all of you." Eggman continued. "Behold my masterpiece, the Egg Dragoon!"

Suddenly a gigantic body rose from underneath the ground, causing the earth to shake violently as if there was an earthquake. The body was a little bigger than the tail. The eyes of the Egg Dragoon had pierced through the snow, as it beard the image of Eggman's grinning face in the front of it. The Egg Dragoon hovered above the ground and flew like a serpent swimming in the ocean. That's exactly what it was; a flying serpent.

"Meet your demise, Sonic Heroes." Eggman laughed hysterically. He was indeed and ingenious madman.

"Eggman's really gone insane." Rouge said, feeling uneasy. Knuckles was beside her, nodding in agreement.

"I must admit I didn't see something like that coming." Shadow said.

"What should we do now?" Amy asked. She took a glance at Sonic, who was looking at the Egg Dragoon in bewilderment. Yet he reassured himself and kept calm.

"We stick to the plan." He answered. "We still need to find Eggman's base. And we shouldn't waste any more time."

"This is gonna be one hell of a fight." Knuckles said to Sonic. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Are you kidding?" Sonic said sarcastically. "This is the biggest party ever. And there's no way in hell we're going to back down now! Let's go!"

Sonic then took off to face the Egg Dragoon and the army of robots. Shadow ran closely behind him and caught up when Sonic stopped a few feet away from the machines.

"C'mon, Amy!" Tails said as he took out the Chaos Emerald he had and slapped it in his Energy Ball.

"I'm right behind you!" Amy held up her Piko Piko Hammer. Both of them ran to meet up with the other two hedgehogs.

Knuckles turned and faced Rouge. They both looked at each other with determined faces.

"You ready?" Knuckles asked.

"You bet I am!"

Everyone then finally met at the same place. The sight of Eggman's robot army and himself inside the Egg Dragoon was unbelievable. All that they could hear was the noise coming from the Egg Dragoon and the wind blowing in the background.

"Sonic and I should deal with Eggman." Shadow told everyone. "We should be able to distract him so that Rouge and Knuckles can easily bypass him."

"What about the robots?" Knuckles asked.

"I think that Tails and Amy can handle it." Sonic said. He turned to the young fox and the pink hedgehog. "What do you guys think?"

"You can count on us, Sonic!" Tails said enthusiastically. Amy was more excited as she ever was.

"You sure, Amy?" Sonic asked her.

"I'll be okay, Sonic." she answered. "You do what you need to do."

'_This isn't for Sonic anymore.'_ Amy thought. _'I can't fight to gain his love, it wouldn't be right. I'm doing this for myself and for the world. We won't surrender what we have to Eggman. I'm ready to fight him, along with my friends.'_

It was happening again. Amy could feel that same power coming from her Piko Piko Hammer. The lights surrounding it shun brighter as the hammer grew larger, until it fully transformed. Sonic and the others were amazed, but Amy was more amazed than ever. Not only did she sense that her Piko Piko Hammer was more powerful than before, but she could now hold her hammer with only one hand. The yellow auras around it shun brilliantly, like the light of the brightest star in the night sky.

"Alright, Eggman." Sonic said. "Time to play a little hardball!"

"We will see who'll be the last to stand." Eggman said. "Robots, Charge!"

Every single robot suddenly began to march toward the Sonic Team. Their steps were heard throughout the field. The Sonic Team got into their fighting stances, preparing for the greatest fight of their lives.

"Shadow, this is it!" Sonic yelled. Shadow nodded. The both of them dashed towards the robots at their greatest speeds. Just before it looked like there was going to be a collision between the hedgehogs and the machines, Sonic jumped in the air to his left side as Shadow jumped to his right.

"SONIC WAVE!"

Sonic attacked the robots with a powerful shockwave that was created by his High-Speed Spin attack. A large amount of the robots were inflicted; most of them were already destroyed.

As Shadow was in the air, he took out the green Chaos Emerald he had. It then shun brightly in his hand.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

The same amounts of robots as Sonic were demolished when streaks of the Chaos Emerald's power struck upon them. Pieces of metal and such machine parts flew everywhere, as well as a few fire sparks. They melted in the snow, leaving holes and burnt marks on the ground.

Sonic and Shadow kept attacking the robots and trying to make their way to the Egg Dragoon.

"Let's go, Amy!" Tails yelled. "Sonic and Shadow need us to help them!"

Tails took flight, with his two tails acting as a propeller. He flew high in the air, and started shooting the robots with his Energy Ball weapon. He kept his distance from the robots.

"You're not getting all the fun, Tails!" Amy joked. She ran under to where Tails was in the air. With one hand, Amy made a wide arc swing towards the robots. A wave of light shot from her hammer and a lot of the machines were destroyed. Amy stared at her hammer in astonishment after it left a huge trail of the broken machinery.

"Now's our chance, Rouge!" Knuckles yelled to her. Both of them then sprinted forward, passing Amy and Tails and heading for more marching robots. Along the way, Tails was able to destroy some of the robots that were getting in Knuckles' and Rouge's way.

"Thanks, Tails!" Knuckles shouted. Him and Rouge continued to run.

Rouge looked over her shoulder and saw Amy was still fighting.

"Good luck, Rouge!" Amy yelled. "You too, Knuckles!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and Shadow had finally made their way through the robots, and got right below the flying Egg Dragoon. It started to circle around the two hedgehogs.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "You won't get away this time!"

"This is the end of the line, Doctor!" Shadow said.

"Hmph. Let's settle this once and for all." Eggman said. He was visible in his Hover Egg, through one of the Egg Dragoon's eyes.

Then suddenly its tail swung towards Sonic and Shadow. It thrusted at them so fast, the two of them barely escaped from that attack. They manage to dodge it, but Sonic scraped his arm on one of the thorns on the tail. He didn't notice that he was bleeding since that cut was so clean.

"Damn, that thing's fast." Sonic murmured. Shadow was able to hear him.

"Be careful, Sonic." he said to him.

The tail retracted from the ground. Sonic and Shadow could see Eggman laughing inside the Egg Dragoon.

"Not quite what you two expected, is it?" Eggman said.

"Laugh it up, Egghead!" Sonic shouted. "We're just getting started."

Right below its eyes, the Egg Dragoon started shooting two red laser beams at Sonic and Shadow. The hedgehogs ran around different directions as the lasers continued to follow them. It then gave Sonic an idea.

"Shadow," he yelled. Shadow ran closely along side him. "See if you and I can get these lasers to hit Eggman's robots."

Shadow nodded. He then separated from Sonic and vanished. Sonic was running towards a bunch of robots in one area. He dashed in the air, passing over the robots. When he landed, the laser beam made an impact with the machines behind Sonic.

"Score!" Sonic shouted. He turned and ran back towards the Egg Dragoon.

Shadow reappeared a few inches away from the right side of the Egg Dragoon and skated to the robots nearby.

"You actually think that a weapon like that would be enough to destroy me, Doctor?" Shadow said. "That thing isn't even worth being in the same presence as me."

The laser beam chasing Shadow was gaining on him as he was chasing the robots. Just before it looked like he was about to get hit, Shadow vanished again and the laser collided with Eggman's machines. Shadow reappeared next to Sonic, who was right below Eggman's gigantic Egg Dragoon.

"You're pathetically predictable, Eggman." Shadow said, cracking a grin.

Eggman bit his lip. "I assure you that you'll meet you end very soon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we almost there?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"Keep your pants on!" Rouge joked. "We're very close."

Knuckles and Rouge had come across a vast snowy plain. It was a little denser from the other field, with a few trees in it. Rouge kept on walking as she held out her beeper, which showed the hologram of Eggman's secret base. She examined the map carefully, and went to a complete stop. Knuckles was right behind her.

"It should be around here somewhere." Rouge quietly said.

"Great," Knuckles said sarcastically. "This 'key' could be anything and anywhere." Knuckles started to walk in a different direction. "If we don't find that stupid thing fast, then we'll-OOF!"

Knuckles tripped on something hard, and fell on the ground with his face in the snow. Rouge was desperately trying not to laugh. Then when she looked down, she noticed what Knuckles tripped on; a small pointed rock. It stuck out of the snow. Rouge had suspicions about it.

"I think we found it, Knuckles." She said. "Get up and help me for a sec."

Rouge started to wipe the snow around away from the rock. Knuckles got up and joined her, and pretty soon after they've uncovered a large image of Eggman around the rock (the rock is suppose to be the nose).

"This has got to be it." Rouge said. "This is Eggman's base."

Rouge rested her hand on the rock and tried to push it down to see if there were any reactions. The image of Eggman then made an opening, revealing an entrance to a dark tunnel. Both Knuckles and Rouge stared at it for a bit.

"Ladies first." Knuckles joked. He then felt Rouge push him, making him fall down the tunnel. She followed him after.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails and Amy were doing well fighting off the robots, but they were obviously greatly outnumbered. Every time they destroyed a robot, it's been replaced with another one. After eradicating his last robot, Tails descended to the ground to join Amy's side.

"This isn't looking too good for us." he said to her. He kept firing his Energy Ball.

"We can't give up, Tails." Amy said. "We need to keep fighting."

"But we can't keep wasting time either. If we're going to do something, we need to do it fast!"

Amy was beginning to feel the tension as both her and Tails kept fighting the marching robots. The she was suddenly hit with an idea.

"Tails, listen to me." She said to him. "When I tell you, you need to shout your Energy Ball at me."

"What?" Tails looked at Amy with a confused face. What exactly could she be thinking?

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Just trust me."

Tails nodded. Amy then performed a High Jump. When she was in the air, she started spinning along with her Piko Piko Hammer. She was spinning faster and faster, and then a powerful force was flowing through both Amy and her hammer. That same force soon created a big gust of wind, and that wind was swirling around Amy. She was making a large cyclone, thanks to her hammer.

"Tails!" She yelled. "Shoot now!"

Tails had a feeling of what Amy was about to do. He fired his Energy Ball at her. When the shot entered her cyclone, it caused a reaction, and the cyclone soon divided into numerous beams of light. They fired at the majority of the robot army, eradicating each of them. Amy landed back on the ground as broken machine parts were falling.

"Amy!" Tails said. "That was great! I wouldn't have thought of that!"

Amy smiled happily. She had a feeling that her idea would work. Tails and Amy then looked at the Egg Dragoon, where they could see that Sonic and Shadow were still fighting it.

"You ready to help them, Tails?" Amy asked.

"You bet! Let's go!"

Both of them raced to try and reach Sonic and Shadow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another laser was fired from the Egg Dragoon, but was again dodge by Sonic and Shadow.

"This is getting quite annoying, Sonic." Shadow said. "We don't have time to fight with him like this."

"I'm just hoping Knuckles and Rouge are doing okay in their part."

Sonic and Shadow kept evading the attacks from the Egg Dragoon's tail. That part of the field was now completely ruined because of it.

"I'm surprised that you two pests could keep with my Egg Dragoon." Eggman said. "Let's see if you can handle this!"

The tail then curled itself into a ball and thrusted itself, along with the body towards Sonic and Shadow. They were both able to dodge aside in time, but the tail returned and hit them both into the ground. They got hurt from the thorns, but the snow was able to sooth their pain for a while. Eggman laughed insanely as Sonic and Shadow slowly stood back up.

"Oh, come now." He said. "How could you have fallen for that attack? You've proved that you two are half-wits."

The tail curled again. Sonic and Shadow both gave Eggman angry looks as they sweat-dropped.

The Egg Dragoon's tail was about to attack, when a giant beam of light pushed it aside. Sonic and Shadow looked from behind them and saw Tails and Amy coming their way. At the same time, Sonic and Shadow could hear Eggman getting frustrated.

"Amy!" Tails yelled. "Now's our chance!"

Amy then leaped in the air for Tails and her to repeat what they've done before. She was spinning as another violent tornado was forming.

"What's the meaning of this?" Eggman shouted.

Sonic and Shadow stared at the cyclone in amazement. Tails got his Energy Ball ready.

"Take this, Eggman!" he cried. He then shot at the cyclone and just as before, it created numerous beams of light. The attack hit the Egg Dragoon multiple times, and there was a small explosion just at the intersection of the tail.

"Oh no!" Eggman yelled. "My rotor is destroyed!"

The Egg Dragoon then descended to the ground. Sparks were shooting from it, and started a small fire where the robot parts were.

'_Aww, man!'_ Sonic thought. _'I gotta get Tails and Amy out of the way before that thing blows!'_

Sonic sprinted towards Tails and grabbed him by the arm. He then leaped in the air to get Amy before she landed on the ground. All three of them got to a safe distance from the Egg Dragoon.

Shadow walked to the Egg Dragoon until he was right in front of its eyes. Shadow could see Eggman through the eyes. He was furious at what just happened. Shadow cracked a grin at him.

"You should have known better, Doctor." He said to Eggman. "It looks like you're the one who'll meet your own demise."

"At least you can die with me, Shadow!"

Eggman wanted to make one last attack on his enemy. The tail of the Egg Dragoon lifted off the ground and thrusted towards the back of Shadow. He could sense the attack and because of that, Shadow vanished before he got hit. The tail had hit Eggman before he had time to realize it. There was a massive explosion. Snow and broken metal parts were shooting in the air.

Sonic, Tails, and Amy could see what happened. They were wondering if Shadow and Eggman had survived that explosion.

"There's no way in hell Eggman could have survived that." Sonic said. He and the other two continued to stare at what was left of the Egg Dragoon.

"What about Shadow?" Amy asked. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here."

The three of them turned around to see Shadow behind them. Tears were forming in Amy's eyes as she sighed in relief to see him.

"Jeez, Shadow." Sonic said. "If you're gonna pull a stunt like that again, warn us ahead so that we don't get scared out of our wits."

"It's not over yet, you guys." Tails said. "We need to see how Knuckles and Rouge are doing."

"We better get going then."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	28. Chapter 28: A Revolution

**Cold-hearted Metal**

**Chapter 28**

Knuckles and Rouge were breathing heavily as they rushed down a hallway to get to the room where the brain was encapsulated. Rouge was holding out her map. She could see that they were getting very close to the room.

"It should be the first door to the right when we turn the corner." Rouge explained.

"Wonder how the others are doing." Knuckles mumbled under his breath.

"They're doing what they need to do. We have to focus on our task right now."

The two of them finally reached the door, but it was sealed shut. Rouge was looking around for any way to open the door. She didn't notice Knuckles taking out the Hammer Gloves.

"The door won't open." Rouge said. "There's got to be a switch somewhere to open it."

"To hell with a switch."

Knuckles then threw a powerful punch at the door, basically popping it out. They were able to get inside of the room. Knuckles and Rouge immediately set their eyes on the brain and the seven small capsules around it. Three Chaos Emeralds were found in the capsules.

"Knuckles," Rouge said. She had her eye on the computer close to the capsules. "Get the Chaos Emeralds, and I'll take care of the Egg Extract."

Rouge walked over to the computer, and gasped when she looked at the screen.

"Oh shit!" past out of her mouth.

"What's the problem now?" Knuckles said. He walked over to her as he held the Chaos Emeralds in his hands.

"Somehow, Eggman sped up the process of that brain. We have less than an hour until its fully matured."

"Oh, great." Knuckles muttered. "Can't you try to stop it?"

"I'm trying..."

Every few seconds after Rouge pressed different keys on the keyboard, the screen kept showing the same message; DENIED. A counter remained on the computer screen.

"It's not working." Knuckles said. He noticed that Rouge put a smile on her face.

"Eggman has a pretty good defense system on his computer." She said. "He's good, but I'm better."

Rouge then pressed some keys again, and a window on the screen appeared showing a loading process.

"What's happening?" Knuckles asked as he looked at the screen with confusion.

"There's no time to reprogram the Egg Extract, so we gonna need to try something else. I'm uploading a bug on this system. This computer's about to get sick, **_real_** sick."

Another window appeared on the computer screen with a message that read: SYSTEM INFECTED. TOTAL MELTDOWN IN 30 MINS.

"You infected it?" Knuckles asked.

"Yup." Rouge said. "The bug's a virus. It should also infect the brain project. Let's just hope that Sonic and the others can hold on for the next half hour."

Knuckles then walked to the exit of the room with the three emeralds. He looked back to Rouge.

"Let's go then." He said. "We can stall for time."

**Outside of the Secret Base**

"Are you sure they went this way?" Sonic asked.

"We're positive." Tails answered. "Let's keep moving."

The three hedgehogs and the fox were running across the field to reach the other side. They weren't too far from where Knuckles and Rouge were. They were about to come across the secret entrance to Eggman's base, when...

"I'm sorry, this is a dead end for you four."

Metal Sonic appeared in front of them. Then along came Metal Knuckles and Zero. Sonic and the others came to an immediate stop a few feet away from the three robots.

"I'm afraid we cannot let you continue any further." Said Metal Knuckles.

"But we must be grateful to you." Zero said.

"For what?" Amy wondered.

"Since you have destroyed our master Dr. Eggman," Metal Sonic explained. "we have now been given the freedom to be our own masters."

"Congratulations." Sonic said sarcastically.

"And for our first act," the blue robot continued. "We will take the opportunity to take advantage of this world."

"Like that's gonna happen." Sonic stepped forward.

"What if we told you that our robot armies are already at your pathetic city of Station Square?"

"That can't be!" Tails said. "We've already took care of Eggman's robots!"

"The army that you've faced was merely half of Eggman's forces. We've taken the liberty to send the rest of his forces to surround the city's perimeter. We would then have total control.

**Station Square**

People were shouting and running all over the city. The robots stormed everywhere, taking the town's citizens as prisoners. The G.U.N military forces were there, trying to defend the city and its people. However, they were easily outnumbered; they had no chance of defeating the robot army.

The only affective act the military could do was to lock the people inside of their homes and other shelters as their battle against the machines continued.

**Back on South Island**

"You were ready to betray and kill your own master?" Shadow asked the robots.

"Precisely." Zero answered.

"And with the Egg Extract Project in our hands," Metal Knuckles said. "We will be invincible."

"The world will then know why **_we are_** the Ultimate Weapon." Metal Sonic said.

The three robots then got into a circle and raised their right hands in the air. A dark aura suddenly surrounded their bodies, and they were starting to glow. At the same time, dark clouds were shrouding the clear blue skies.

"What's happening?" Amy shouted.

"We're about to find out!" Sonic said. "Everybody step back!"

'_This is exactly what my cards were trying to tell me.'_ Amy thought. '_Those three robots were behind everything a along!'_

Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Zero were glowing brighter and brighter until their bodies started to change shape. Sonic and the others couldn't see what was happening since the light was temporarily blinding them. Then there was a sudden rumbling; the ground started to quake. When the light dimmed down, and a loud evil chuckle echoed everywhere. Everyone opened their eyes to see an enormous three-headed, crimson red, metallic dragon-like machine. It was even bigger then the Egg Dragoon. Its roar was ear piercing.

"Holy shit! Is that them!?" Sonic burst out.

"They must have fused together." Shadow said.

"This is bad," Tails said fearfully. "This is **_really_**, **_really_** bad!"

"Behold, the new ruler of this pitiful planet, The Infernal Emperor!" the dreaded robot cried.

This monstrosity let out another roar, which shook everything in the area. Sonic and his friends had to cover their ears.

"No one can match our superiority." The first head said.

"Not even the famous Blue Blur and the Ultimate Life Form can face us." Said the third head.

Strong winds were blowing, creating little tornadoes around the field. Thunder struck upon the clouds. The Infernal Emperor's ominous energy was sickening.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Sonic yelled. "You're not playing fair!"

"Sonic," Shadow called out. "We don't have much time before the city will be destroyed by the robots. If you want to get this fight over and done with, I suggest we use the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into our super forms."

"But Shadow, we only have four of the seven emeralds." Tails pointed out. "Eggman probably hid them somewhere."

Amy wondered around and saw two familiar friends running nearby. "Hey look!" She yelled. "Knuckles and Rouge are back!"

Knuckles and Rouge had finally joined up with the rest of them. By the time they stopped running, Knuckles' and Rouge's eyes were already set on the gigantic robot in front of them.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Knuckles said.

"Metal Sonic and the other two robots transformed into that." Tails answered. "It looks super strong."

"I was afraid this would happen." Rouge said.

"We need all of the Chaos Emeralds to fight it."

Knuckles then took out the purple Chaos Emerald, and Rouge got out the other gray and red emeralds. All three of them were sparkling with a radiant glow.

"Looks like we got the rest of them just in time." Knuckles said.

"Great job, you guys." Sonic told them.

Everyone got into a circle and set the Chaos Emeralds on the ground. Sonic and Shadow stood beside each other. The two of then rose their hands in the air, and the Chaos Emeralds began to shimmer as they also rose in mid-air. Sonic and Shadow closed their eyes when the emeralds started to circle around them; their bodies were illuminating and changing colors. As it was for the Infernal Emperor, Sonic and Shadow were too bright for the others to see.

When that light finally dimmed down, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy stared at Sonic and Shadow in awe as they were in their super forms; Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow. Super Sonic had a brilliant shiny, golden-yellow fur, which made his ruby-red eyes stand out. As for Hyper Shadow, he kept his red streaks on his body, but his fur was changed from pitch-black to a lustrous, sparkling silver. A large amount of energy was flowing throughout each of their bodies.

Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow were floating inches off the ground, and the Chaos Emeralds went to a complete stop. They fell to the ground with their colors absorbed.

"You ready for this, Shadow?" Sonic said to him. His voice made an effect; his phrase was repeated after itself within each second.

Shadow nodded. "Let's give them hell." Shadow's voice had the same effect as Sonic's.

The two super beings then flew up towards the heads of the Infernal Emperor, leaving streaks of multi-colored lights behind them.

Knuckles walked closer to the Chaos Emeralds. He knelt down on his knee, and took out his Master Emerald.

"What are you doing?" Rouge asked.

"Sonic and Shadow shouldn't be the only ones to have all the fun." Knuckles grinned and closed his eyes. He then placed his hands above the Master Emerald.

"The seven servers are the Chaos Emeralds." He said. "Chaos is Power. Power is enriched by the Heart. The Controller serves to unify the Chaos. Lend me your power. Let me help the others to stop this monster!"

The Master Emerald then began to glow brightly, and the Chaos Emeralds were spinning around both it and Knuckles. Like Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles began to shine when the Chaos Emeralds were spinning faster. A flash of light obscured, blinding Tails, Rouge and Amy. When the light dimmed a bit, they were able to see Knuckles floating, finally transformed; Hyper Knuckles. His ablaze pink fur beamed with brilliance. The power of the Master Emerald flowed throughout his body, as well as a portion of the Chaos Emeralds' power.

"Time to kick some metal ass." He said with a grinning smile. He then flew off to meet with Sonic and Shadow.

Rouge was so busy thinking about Knuckles' transformation that she didn't realize Tails and Amy were running towards the Infernal Emperor to try and help fight it. Rouge kept staring at the Hyper Knuckles, then took a glance at the massive machine.

'_If that cocky bum thinks he's gonna have fun without me,'_ she thought. _'then he's got another thing coming.'_

With her powerful wings, Rouge flew in mid-air with ease, catching up to Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Infernal Emperor lowered its three heads to see Super Sonic, Hyper Shadow, Hyper Knuckles, and Rouge just below its torso. He then made another evil chuckle.

"Even if you are all in your super forms," said the third head. "you cannot be compared with us."

"You're right," Sonic said. "You three are way out of our league. There's no chance that you'll beat us."

"Play time's over." Shadow said. "It's time for a **_real_** fight."

"Witness the ultimate power of the Infernal Emperor." Said the middle head.

All three heads opened their large mouths. They were generating massive, shocking balls of energy. They got bigger with every second, until they were as big as their heads. The three heads then shot their shock energy directly at Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge one at a time.

"Everyone out of the way!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic, Shadow and Rouge had dodged the attacks, but Knuckles did something that was unexpected. He put his hands in front of him and caught one of the large shock balls. He got pushed back just a bit.

"Here!" Knuckles shouted. "Catch this!"

Knuckles then pushed it back to the Infernal Emperor's heads. It hit them just at the top of their chest, where their necks were connected.

"AAAARRRGH!" They roared. Its body froze; they couldn't move.

"Nice move, Knux!" Sonic said. "Now let's get that piece of trash!"

Sonic and Shadow flew to the three heads at incredible speeds. They were giving the heads a few High Speed Kicks and a couple of punches. Knuckles and Rouge were going after the mid-section. While the four of them did cause major damage, the Infernal Emperor recovered. And with its vicious roar, it sent the four of them flying backwards. It was starting to move again, and whatever damage was inflicted was no longer there.

"What the hell just happened!?" Sonic yelled.

"Our attacks didn't affect it at all." Shadow said.

"They must have used Zero's ability to not be damaged by any attacks." Rouge explained.

"Why that cheap-ass sucker." Knuckles said. "He really isn't playing fair."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails and Amy were right below the Infernal Emperor, just in front of its feet.

"Did you see that, Amy?" Tails said. "Sonic and the others attacked it, but it didn't do any good."

Amy was about to answer him when something moving caught her eye. It was the Infernal Emperor's tail. It was almost as long as its height.

"Amy?" Tails asked.

"Sorry," Amy said. "Tails, you gotta look at that tail. Looks weird, huh?"

Indeed the tail was strange. It looked like it was split in two, and there was a big bump at the center.

"That bump looks more like a button to me, Amy." Tails said.

"Then let's see what happens if we press on it."

Amy started to run around behind the body. Tails tried to go after her.

"Amy, don't!" he yelled. "You don't know what'll happen!"

"Neither do you!"

"Amy, Please!"

Amy was already in front of the tail. She kept staring at it. Tails then caught up with her.

"Kinda looks hard to push." Tails said as he gazed at the huge bump.

"That won't be a problem." Amy got out her giant Piko Piko Hammer.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked nervously. Amy was ready to swing her hammer. "Amy! Don't do it!"

"Too late!" She swung her hammer at the large bump. It cracked.

A loud roar then came from the Infernal Emperor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three heads of the Infernal Emperor cried out a roar.

"What's happening?" Knuckles shouted.

The three heads down to where Tails and Amy were seen. They growled, sounding more ferocious than an angry back bear.

"It's Tails and Amy!" Sonic said. "Get out of the way you two!" he yelled.

"You pathetic little nuisances." The middle head said. "I'll teach you two a lesson right now."

The monstrous machine was about to repeat its attack, when Sonic and Shadow distracted it by performing Homing Attacks; dashing towards the heads a light speed.

"We're not finished with you yet." Shadow said.

"Why you..." said the middle head. "I will see to it that all of you will- - AAAARRGH!"

A purple light suddenly surrounded the Infernal Emperor. There was another loud cry coming from their mouths. Their heads started to squirm, like worms in the dirt.

"What's...happening...to us...?" All three heads said. "Our powers...they're draining...!"

"Yes!" Rouge shouted. "The virus must be taking effect right now!"

"Great!" Knuckles said. "Now we have a better chance at beating this thing."

"Then let's kick its butt!" Sonic said. He was just about to rush to the gigantic robot, when,

"Wait a minute, Sonic."

Sonic turned and faced Shadow. "What's up, Shadow?"

"Our attacks didn't do much damage the previous time." Shadow explained. "Why don't we all try fusing our special attacks. We could defeat this machine in a small amount of time."

"That's not a bad idea," Sonic said. "Let's do it to it!"

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge got together in a circle and placed their right hands in front of each other. They turned to the Infernal Emperor, its heads were still making strange movements.

"Give 'em all we've got!" Sonic told the others.

Sonic then flew to the three heads, along with Shadow. Sonic started to generate a powerful shockwave by his High Speed Spin. At the same time, Shadow grinded his fists, distorting space with the Chaos Control. The two super-formed hedgehogs then cried out their fused attacks.

"CHAOS STORM!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles and Rouge flew towards the torso. Knuckles raised his fists in the air. They began to glow very brightly with the Master Emerald's light. He was using the supernatural power of the earth to make giant rocks fall from the sky.

As the rocks were falling, Rouge stretched her arms out, and used her graceful voice to create an ultrasonic wave. It surrounded the rocks, making them fall towards the Infernal Emperor's body at the speed of sound.

"METEOR SHOWER!!" They both cried out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails and Amy got back to the front of the Infernal Emperor's feet. They saw the attacks from Sonic and the others shooting towards the vicious machine.

"Amy!" Tails said. "Ready to do your trick again?"

"Anytime, Tails!"

Amy performed her High Jump and began to spin, along with her transformed Piko Piko Hammer. This time, her tornado was much bigger and more powerful than before. Tails flew towards it as he got his Energy Ball ready. He then shot it at the tornado, and beams of light shot faster towards the Infernal Emperor.

The fused attacks from the Sonic Heroes fired at the gigantic robot at the same time, and made a huge impact.

"NOOO!!" The three heads cried. "We will not be destro-"

It obliterated. The colors of the Chaos Emeralds flashed and were shooting through the sky, like fireworks. Every robot was completely eradicated. The battle was finally over.

The sky was now cleared. Everyone landed gracefully on the ground. The light surrounding Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles dissipated; they returned to their normal forms. The colors then returned to the Chaos Emeralds.

"We finally did it!" Amy shouted with a bundle of joy. Her Piko Piko Hammer then transformed back to its original state.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Tails said. He let out a big sigh of relief. "That was one of the biggest fights we've ever been it."

"It was one hell of a ride, that's for sure." Knuckles said. "One that'll be remembered for a long time. And I'm not just talking about us."

Rouge gasped. "That's right, there's gonna be hundreds of robots when we get back to the city."

"Alright then," Sonic began. "who's hitching a ride with who?"

"I'm taking back the chopper." Rouge then stretched out her wings and flew off.

Knuckles went over to the Master Emerald and picked it up. "I'll fly on my own." He said to the others. "I'll see you guys later."

He then ran to the dense forest part of the forest.

"Well," Tails said. "I'm taking the Tornado back to Station Square. "He hovered off the ground.

"Wait up, Tails!" Sonic said. He then looked at Amy. "Are you coming with us?"

She shook her head. "Thanks anyway, Sonic. I've got to give back the speedboat I borrowed from a friend."

Sonic looked to Shadow's direction; he shook his head as well, like he already knew what Sonic was about to say. Sonic then grabbed a hold of Tails' feet and they both flew away.

Shadow walked towards the Chaos Emeralds and picked one up. He turned back to Amy.

"Do you need help finding your way back?" he asked her.

"Would you help?" Amy said.

"It's the least I can do."

Shadow held out his hand for Amy to take. She held on to him as he raised the Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

And so light conquers darkness. Peace was once again restored. Eggman was no more; the threat to humanity and the whole world had past

**STAY TOONED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!!  
**


	29. Chapter 29: Celebration

**Here it is, the last chapter of 'Cold-hearted Metal'! I have to say that that I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. It was my pleasure! But I need everyone that read this story to give me an overview of the whole story. Don't be afraid to criticize. PLEASE!! **

**Thanks,**

**Rougesweet16!**

**Cold-hearted Metal**

**Chapter 29**

** Station Square**

It was all over. People were cheering all over the city. Every emotion expressing happiness was showing in every one of their faces. The G.U.N military soldiers who were trying to protect the city were now picking up the robots in town, along with other groups of people who volunteered to help.

One guard walked to another, holding a 'walkie talkie'. "The president is on his way here." He said.

"Well then," said the second guard. "get everyone in the city ready for his arrival."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soaring across the sky was Sonic and Tails in the Tornado plane. Not far behind them were Knuckles and Rouge in the helicopter. They were all on their way back to their beloved city of Station Square. It wasn't long before they'd reach its border.

"We're here, Sonic!" Tails as said as he was landing his plane.

"It's about time!" Sonic complained. "I was starting to think I'll never get to eat another chilidog again."

Sonic jumped out of the plane, and Tails followed. Soon after, the helicopter landed nearby and Knuckles and Rouge came out. The four of them then got together.

"Some week this turned out to be." Knuckles said. "It was better than staying alone on Angel Island."

"You were planning on staying on that island even on Christmas?" Rouge asked.

"Oh yeah," Sonic said. "Today's Christmas Eve. I totally forgot about that."

"Knuckles, why don't you stay at my place for Christmas?" Tails suggested. "We can do lots of cool stuff. It'll be fun."

Knuckles was hesitating, then he felt Rouge elbowing him to his arm.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and stay with him." Rouge said.

"Why should I?" Knuckles raised his voice.

"You said it yourself! This was better then staying alone on that island!"

"(Sigh) Fine! I'll stay!"

Rouge crossed her arms. "You really do have a hard head, don't you?"

"Shut up, bat-girl!"

"Same to you!"

"Would you two break it up!?" Sonic yelled at them. "It's been only a minute and you guys are already at it!"

"We still have to get to the main part of the city." Tails said. "We should get going."

"Wait up, you guys!"

Amy had already caught up with the others. The speedboat she used was seen near the shore. Amy was waving her hands as she came up to her friends.

"How'd you get back here, Amy?" Tails asked.

"I followed that helicopter with the boat."

"What happened with Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"He said that he needed to do something. He didn't say what, though."

There was then a ringing tone. It was coming from Rouge's beeper. She took it out of her pocket and put it by her ear.

"Rouge here." She answered.

"Rouge," it was the president. "I'll be arriving in the capital city shortly. 'I'm expecting you to meet me there, we have something to discuss."

Rouge didn't feel too comfortable when she heard that message, but she remained calm and replied, "Yes, sir."

The president hung up. Rouge then put her beeper away.

"What's up, Rouge?" Amy asked.

"We've gotta go now." She said. "We got company waiting for us at the capital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We can still see people cheering and celebrating near the capital. Shortly, a black limousine, along with a few other vehicles arrived at the City Hall. At the same time, the city's citizens were cheering even louder when Sonic and his friends were on their way to the City Hall.

When they arrived in front of the limo, the people quieted down and gathered around. They kept their distances away from the Sonic gang. A couple of officers came out of their cars, and got around Sonic and the others. Then one of the officers walked to the rear of the limousine and opened the door. The president stepped out. He was a tall man. He wasn't so old, every strand of his brownish-gray hair was perfectly placed on his head, and he was wearing a very clean suit.

The president walked towards Sonic and his friends. Two guards were behind him. He stopped a few feet away from them. His eyes were on Rouge. She stepped in front of Sonic to face the president. There was complete silence for a moment. The president then smiled and held out his right hand for a handshake. Rouge returned the handshake, and people cheered. Flashes from cameras were in every corner.

"Very well done, Ms. Rouge." Said the president. He let go of Rouge's hand.

"I'm not the who should be congratulated, Mr. President." Rouge said. She turned to Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy. "It's Sonic and his friends who deserve your praises."

Rouge stepped aside, letting the president walk to the others.

"On behalf of all of the people of Station Square," the president said. "We thank you for what you've done for the city."

"Uh, we don't deserve all the credit." Sonic said. "If it wasn't for Eggman's plans that Rouge stole and Shadow's help, we would never have won."

The smile then disappeared from the president's face. "What ever happened to Dr. Eggman?" he asked Sonic.

"...He's gone." He answered. "He died from a big explosion."

"And this Shadow," the president continued. "Is he the same one that caused a disturbance here months ago (SA2/SA2B)?"

Sonic was about to answer when...

"Yes sir." Rouge said. She joined Sonic's side. "He helped us when we fought Eggman and his robots. He left shortly afterwards."

"Hmmm..." the president didn't seem happy when Shadow was mentioned. "We'll discuss Shadow later. Right now, your reward Ms. Rouge."

Yes, of course Rouge would be paid with something as precious as jewels. That was her obsession. But she didn't look too thrilled when the president sent someone to fetch her reward. Instead, Rouge had something else in mind.

"Mr. President," she said. "If I may ask?"

"Yes?"

"Are you planning on searching for the hedgehog, Shadow?"

"Why do you ask?" the president looked at Rouge curiously. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Yes, actually. I would like to trade me reward for his freedom, sir."

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy were shocked at what Rouge was asking for. Some people heard what she said, and turned to the president to see how he would react. He did seem a little disturbed by Rouge's proposal.

"Is this his request, Ms. Rouge?" the president asked.

"No, sir. This is mine."

"And what responsibilities are you willing to take, should I agree to this?"

"Shadow will be under my protection." Rouge explained. "He is polite enough to cooperate. If his actions are a threat to this city in the near future, you may do as you please with him."

There was silence between the both of them. Then the president started to chuckle.

"You are the one who enjoys playing dangerous games, Ms. Rouge." He said to her. "We have a bargain, but if he's a problem for the city again, not only will he suffer the consequences, but you will be too."

"A fair deal, Mr. President."

The president and Rouge made another handshake and everyone including Sonic and the others were applauding for their agreement. A few photographers took pictures of Rouge and the president, and other pictures of the Sonic Team. Of course, Sonic and Amy didn't mind the pictures. Tails was a little shy, and Knuckles couldn't care less. After that, everyone helped to clean up the city and to get rid of Eggman's robots.

**Tails Workshop**

**(Dusk)**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy all decided to go back to the workshop in the Mystic Ruins after hours of fixing the city. As soon as Tails opened his front door, Sonic raced inside to get to the living room. He jumped on the couch to claim it for himself, as he laid down on it. Everyone else was still at the entrance of the house.

"Boy, this afternoon got me beat." Sonic said.

"At least we don't have to worry about it anymore." Tails said as he walked in the room. "Now I have time to get everything ready for Christmas."

"Um, Tails?" Amy said. "Are you gonna have a Yule Log this year?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, Amy." Tails said.

"Okay, I'll look for one out back. It won't take long." Amy walked outside and left the front door slightly open behind her.

"I think I'll go outside too." Rouge said. "I need to clear my head." Then she left the house.

Knuckles went over to where Sonic was and sat down on the floor, against a wall. Everything was quiet. Then Tails and Knuckles heard Sonic's stomach growl loudly. He laughed nervously.

"I'm starving," Sonic said. "Tails, you still have some chilidogs in that fridge of yours?"

"Sure," Tails said. "But you need to do something first."

"What's that?"

"You need to talk to Amy. You didn't apologize to her yet. And you're not getting anything until you do."

"Aww, jeez..." Sonic slowly sat up. "Do I really have to?"

"Come on, Sonic. You know it's the right thing to do. And besides, it'd Christmas Eve, at least make it up to her."

"...Sure, okay."

Sonic then got off the couch and walked out of the house. Tails sighed as he took the presents Amy dropped left him, and set them in a corner near his fireplace.

'_You better tell her you're sorry, Sonic.'_ Tails thought.

The front door opened; Tails and Knuckles saw that it was Cream and her chao friend, Cheese that walked in with gifts in their hands.

"Hi, Cream." Tails said. "Nice to see you."

"Hi Tails, hi Mr. Knuckles." Cream walked into the living room. "Isn't Mr. Sonic with you guys?"

"He just left outside to talk to Amy." Knuckles said. He then stood up. "And I'm going to see what that bat-girl is doing."

As Knuckles walked out, Cream went to Tails and gave him the presents.

"I'm glad you are all okay from what happened in the past few days." She said. Cheese was cheering and circling around Tails, wearing his Santa Claus hat.

"I'm glad it all worked out too." Tails said. He put the presents away with the others.

"How's everybody doing?" Cream asked. "What happened?"

"Cream, let's just say it's a long story."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic found Amy in front of a pile of logs near the frozen pond. She was looking through them, trying to find the 'perfect' log to bring back to the house. When Amy turned around she was surprised to see Sonic behind her. She had a log in her hands. Sonic had a straight face.

"Hey, Amy." He said to her. She didn't answer back. "What's wrong?"

"...It's that face you make." She said.

Sonic could somehow feel Amy's cheery, energetic personality being drained from her. He didn't feel to good when he thought that he might be the reason why that's happening.

"I'm sorry-"

"No. **_I'm_** sorry."

"Huh?" Sonic tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"Well, I know I can be a bit immature and a brat when I'm around you; how I can be when I chase you all over the place. I don't know...it just felt like my friends ignored me. Cream's the only one who can hold up a simple conversation with me."

Amy had never bothered to look at Sonic right now. She kept staring at the lake over the ledge, where both of them were. Sonic continued to listen to Amy. He could tell that she was putting up a front to cover her sad expression.

"It even got to the point when I needed to trick myself into believing that I had to fight by myself to gain your respect for me. What I'm trying to say is, I was acting really stupid and I'm sorry that I was always on your case."

There was silence. Sonic couldn't stop looking at Amy's face. He wasn't used to seeing this side of her. Sonic then looked up at the sunset and smiled.

"Well, some things you just said I can't argue with." He said to Amy. "But then again, I'm just as guilty as you are."

Amy looked at Sonic with a confused face. "What do you mean?"

"I know that what I said to you a couple of days ago was very stupid too, and I wasn't acting like a friend to you. So I'm sorry if I made you feel worse, I really didn't mean to do that."

Amy gave Sonic a soft smile, and he looked at her and smiled back. She then put her arms around him and embraced him gently. This felt very unusual to Sonic, since he was so used to Amy basically choking him when she hugs him.

"We can still be good friends, right?" Amy asked.

"You bet, Amy." Sonic said. He was then freed from Amy's hug.

"I gotta get home," she then said. "I'm gonna get some things ready for tomorrow." Amy handed out the log. "Can you bring this in for me?"

"Sure thing, Ames." Sonic grabbed the log. "We'll see you soon."

Amy then left for the train station. Sonic stood at the same spot and watched her leave until she was out of sight. Sonic then walked back inside Tails' workshop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge was sitting against the same tree she was in before. She was just thinking about the battle with the Infernal Emperor, and about Knuckles. She never knew he could transform using the Master Emerald, just like Sonic and Shadow with the Chaos Emeralds. The very sight of it was incredible.

This mission was both fun and exciting for Rouge. She looked up at the orange-pinkish sky and sighed as she thought back to her accomplished task.

"What are you doing?"

Rouge flinched. She then saw Knuckles walking to where she was, and sat beside her. He had one of his cocky smiles on his face; Rouge couldn't help but smile back. She then looked back at the sky.

"I thought you would be with your friends right now." She said to him "I went outside to think. The question is, what are **_you_** doing here?"

"I want to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"It's about Shadow."

Rouge looked confused at first, but then she closed her eyes and smiled again. "Is this about the deal I made with the president?"

"What was that all about?"

"Let's just say that I have a good feeling that Shadow will be back soon. You and I both know him; he doesn't start anything without a reason or importance. And plus, the president was secretly looking for him, so I did both of them a favor."

"What I don't get, Rouge, is that you gave up your jewels for that?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Oh come on now, Knuckles. There are plenty of jewels around the world for me to hunt any time I want. There, you satisfied now?"

Knuckles didn't answer; he just looked away from Rouge. She ignored him. A few minutes later, Knuckles turned back to her. Rouge had a feeling that he was looking at her.

"What's the problem?" Rouge said to him.

"You're my problem." He said.

"How so?"

"You're more of a handful when Sonic and I argue. It looks like we're always competing with each other. Most of the time you're very arrogant, but then I think-"

He stopped. Knuckles saw that Rouge was looking at him with a curious face. He felt nervous, and sweat-dropped.

"Do you realize what you're saying?' Rouge asked softly.

Knuckles couldn't think of anything to say to her. "I...uh-well-"

"Never mind." Rouge closed her eyes again. She then stood up. "You should go be with your friends before they think I did something to you."

Knuckles stood in front of her. "Heh, as if. You can't touch me."

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Then he felt something so unusual to him that he was blushing madly. Rouge pressed her lips on Knuckles' cheek, planting a soft kiss. She could see how much this was disturbing him as she pulled herself away from him.

"I just did." She whispered. "Until next time, and Merry Christmas."

Rouge then spread her wings out and flew away, leaving Knuckles where he was. He put his hand on his cheek, where Rouge had kissed him. He wasn't blushing as much. He then smiled.

**Amy's Apartment**

**(Nightfall)**

Amy was simply exhausted, yet she was also content. She got into her apartment, went into the living room and threw her coat on the couch. Every light in the house was off, except for the Christmas tree lights. Amy noticed something falling out of her coat pocket. She picked it up and she immediately saw that it was the paper showing her horoscope.

Amy read the sheet over (if you don't remember, read ch.16). At the same time, she was walking towards her bedroom. She then set the sheet on her nightstand, next to her three tarot cards. Tarot cards...she forgot all about the fact that she didn't yet turn over the last card. Amy then revealed the third card.

"The World card," she said to herself. "It represents completion, just rewards from hard work, and admiration of others."

Amy was so happy that everything turned out as it did. She put her cards away, and changed into her pajamas. Just when she was about to get to bed, Amy heard a creak of a door from the hall. Amy didn't feel comfortable, so she decided to grab her Piko Piko Hammer and look around. She remembered that all of the lights in the house were off. The only thing that was on was the Christmas tree lights.

Amy got back in the living room, looking around suspiciously with her hammer close to her.

"Amy,"

That deep voice made Amy slightly tremble. She tried to stay calm. The house was dark; the light from the Christmas tree was her only help.

"Whoever you are, come out right now!" she yelled. "I'm not playing around!"

"Calm down, Amy. It's me."

Shadow stepped into the light in the room, in front of Amy. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw him. Amy then put down her hammer under the tree.

"Shadow, please don't do that." Amy said. "You got me nervous."

"It didn't seem like you were." Shadow grinned.

"Believe me, I was." Amy sat down on the couch. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"It's not important for you to know."

Amy then decided to keep quiet, until something clicked in her head.

"Oh, I meant to give you something." She said. She grabbed another paper from her coat pocket and handed it to Shadow.

When Shadow took a glance at it, he looked shocked; he was stunned. It was an old photograph of the known Professor Gerald Robotnik, and his grand daughter Maria. Amy could have sworn that she saw Shadow shed a tear, just like he did back on the Space Colony ARK. Yet Amy did not dare to mention anything about it.

"I found at Eggman's base, at the canyons." She said. "I thought that you would like to have it."

Shadow looked back at Amy. Her face looked slightly depressed. He wondered why she was like this.

"Why are you so melancholy" Shadow asked her.

"I just don't like you face like that."

"Like what?"

"(Sighs) Never mind."

Amy sat back down on the couch. Shadow got a little confused, but he shook it off and put the picture away.

"...Thank you, Amy." He suddenly said. He sat on the couch beside her. "I really appreciate it."

Amy smiled at him and decided to give him a hug. Surprisingly, he hugged her back. Amy wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek. She was about to, when Shadow shifted his head, making Amy press her lips against his. She jerked away instantly when she realized what she did. Amy was blushing. She refused to look at Shadow, fearing what he might think or say to her.

Shadow was again wide-eyed. But there was something about that kiss that was, well...sweet...yet enravishing. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he wanted a kiss. And not just any kiss, a kiss from Amy Rose, **_his_** Amy Rose.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean- Y-you probably think I'm a freak. I'm very sorry." Amy felt like she needed to jerk away, but she couldn't. There was something about Shadow's face that compelled her to stay.

"It's alright," he said in a deep tone of voice. "As a matter of fact," Shadow placed his hands on Amy's cheek, and started to caress it. "I would like to try that again."

Amy's gasp was cut off as Shadow went in for a hungry kiss. Shadow was claiming her mouth; exploring it, tasting it, feeling it, loving it. Amy couldn't keep track of what she was thinking. Never had she thought that her first kiss would be with Shadow.

When Shadow finally parted from her mouth, Amy was left gasping for breath. She looked into his crimson eyes; beautiful. Shadow smiled at her, stroking her pink quills.

"I...I don't know what to say." Amy said softly to Shadow.

"There's nothing to be said." Shadow told her. "You've done so much for me already."

"...Merry Christmas, Shadow."

Amy yawned and rested her head on Shadow's chest. Soon after, she fell sound asleep. Shadow picked her up in a bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. He carefully placed her on her bed. Before he left the room, Shadow gave Amy a kiss on the cheek.

'_Amy...'_ Shadow thought. _'The reason Sonic doesn't appreciate you as much as he should, I do not know.'_

Shadow took out the Chaos Emerald he had. Its light flashed as he grinded his fists. He took one last look at Amy.

'_But I'll always watch over you, Amy Rose.'_

Shadow then closed his eyes and disappeared into the emerald's light as he used its power of Chaos Control.

**THE END**

**How'd you guys like this story? Tell me! Remember to give me an overview! Thanks again for taking the time to read 'Cold-hearted Metal'! Hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Rougesweet16!**


	30. Bonus Chapter: Part 1

Merry Christmas Everybody! You guys didn't think that was the end of the story, did you? (Hahahahahahaha!) Since it's Christmas, I wanted to write a bonus chapter for the readers. Enjoy!

Rougesweet16

**Cold-hearted Metal **

**Bonus Chapter/ Part 1**

Christmas Eve 

**Tails' Place**

**Nightfall**

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Cream said to the Sonic Team. She and her chao companion, Cheese waved good-bye to them as they exited out of the house.

As soon as the door was shut, Sonic rushed to the kitchen to grab another soda out of the fridge. He then got back to the living room to join Tails and Knuckles. Tails was just placing the Christmas gifts neatly near the fireplace, and Knuckles was back to sitting against the wall. All that was heard in the room was the crackling of the fire and Sonic's slurping of his soda.

"So," Sonic began. "What do you guys want to do tomorrow?"

Tails looked to the presents for a while, then back to Sonic and Knuckles. "Why don't we go to the store tomorrow?" he said to them. Sonic flinched, but Knuckles didn't budge.

"Why do you want to go there?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Amy and Cream went out of their way to get us those presents. I don't think it's fair if we don't do the same."

Sonic didn't respond, but only grunted. Knuckles gave him a sneaky look. He then looked back to Tails and said, "Better yet, why don't we ask Amy if we can celebrate Christmas at her place?"

"What?!" Sonic yelled. He flinched again at what Knuckles said.

"What's the problem, Sonic?" Tails asked. "We can visit her after we go to the store."

"Great, I can't wait." Sonic said sarcastically. In honesty, Sonic wasn't really bothered by the thought of seeing Amy. After their last meeting, he had no idea what she had on her mind. He was more surprised how their conversation turned out.

"_We'll still be friends, right?"_ her voice repeated in Sonic's head.

He sighed. Maybe he should visit Amy for Christmas. At that thought, it only took a second for Sonic to have the slight feeling of guilt.

"Sonic!"

Sonic nearly jumped when he heard Tails call him. "What?"

"Where are you sleeping?" Tails yawned, and then he rubbed his right eye. "I'm ready to go to bed."

"I know I'm staying here." Knuckles said. He closed his eyes. Sonic stared at him for a while, then looked at Tails. "I'm gonna stay up a bit longer." He said.

Tails didn't respond afterwards. He turned around and exited the room. Sonic then turned to stare at the fireplace.

**Amy's Apartment**

**(Daylight)**

Christmas Day

It was rather quiet, but the apartment had looked more festive than ever. The action was in the kitchen where Amy building a giant stack of wrapped treats on the kitchen table. Amy just put a few more in a tray. You could tell by her face expression that she was excited about this day.

Amy sat down at the table, staring at the gifts. "I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they see this!" she said. She was thinking about her friends, the Sonic Team. She didn't notice that she spaced out.

'_Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are spending Christmas together, no doubt.'_ Amy thought. She instantly had Sonic's face in her head. Amy couldn't tell how she was feeling, or if she was supposed to react, after their conversation the night before. She then smiled as Sonic's grinned face vanished. He apologized. He said sorry. The one who had always acted like he wanted to avoid her confessed to her, as she did the same for him. They both agreed to be nothing more then friends. Amy had hoped that she would gain a fresh start from that.

'_And Cream's probably spending the day with her mom,'_ Amy continued. She sighed silently_. 'Rouge could be anywhere for all I know. Then there's Shadow—'_

It just hit her. Did Shadow really go for Christmas? Amy was then struck with another memory, when she had been with Shadow that same night. It took a few seconds for Amy to realize that her cheeks were burning. She placed her to her rose cheeks; she was blushing. Was what happened with Shadow an accident? When she felt his lips against hers? Amy couldn't tell. _Maybe..._

A few knocks on the front door made Amy jump out of her seat. She took one last glance at the table before she went to answer the door. When she got out of the kitchen and to open the front door, Amy spotted a familiar young rabbit along with two chao creatures, one blue and one brown.

"Cream!" Amy cheered as she clapped her hands together. "Happy Christmas!" The chaos were then flying playfully around Amy, singing jolly tunes.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Amy!" Cream said with a smile.

"I was sure that you were gonna stay with your mom today, Cream." Amy said.

"I am, but Cheese and Chocola wanted to see you."

"Well, it's always nice to see all of you guys." Amy moved to the side of the door." You can come in if you want." She said.

As soon as Cream, Cheese and Chocola walked through the door, the three of them immediately had their eyes all over the living room, which was gorgeously decorated.

"Wow Amy," Cream was looking around the room. "You did a great job decorating this place. It's beautiful."

Amy lightly blushed again. "Thanks Cream." Amy watched as Cream sat on the couch. "Oh, I wanted to mention that there's a light show at Twinkle Park later today."

Amy then was wide-eyed. "There is?" A smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Yup. Mom wanted to bring me there. She found out that since it's Christmas, they're gonna a whole bunch of fireworks. And the entries to the park are free today."

Amy suddenly jumping was happily all over the room. Cheese and Chocola soon joined her, as Cream giggled. Amy was definitely back to her cheery self. When she stopped, she didn't seem out of breath, as she was too happy about what she just found out. "That's really great, Cream!" she said. "When will you be going?"

"The light show start in the evening, so mom's gonna take me over there close to supper time."

"There's no way I'm missing out on this. I'll see you at Twinkle Park for sure."

Amy then suddenly gasped as another idea hit her. Without another second, she rushed to her closet hear the front door and grabbed her winter coat and scarf. "I'm gonna get something real quick at the mall." She said to Cream. "You wanna come?"

"Sorry Amy," Cream said. "But mom says I gotta be back home right now."

"No biggie. So I'll see you later, okay?"

"Can't wait!"

Cream and the two chaos then followed Amy out of the apartment, and they both said their good-byes before.

**(Club 'Rouge')**

Rouge sighed. She held two outfits to her body as she was standing in front of a mirror in her bedroom. 'This is irritating,' she thought. 'I still can't find anything to wear to the stupid place.'

Rouge was then caught off guard. Her ears flinched and she slightly shook as she heard the presence of a familiar deep voice. "I see you're fairing well."

Rouge turned around and saw that it was none other than Shadow. She gave him a smile. "You don't look bad yourself." She said. Rouge then turned to a nearby closest and started digging through her clothes. Shadow stared at her, with the face that showed curiosity.

"What are you doing?" he asked Rouge, not caring for an answer.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said. "I'm trying to find something to wear for later today."

"Is something happening?"

Rouge then got out of the closet with some other clothes. She looked at Shadow. "Haven't you heard?" she said. "There's gonna be a Christmas Light Show at Twinkle Park later this evening."

Shadow had his arms crossed and staring at the floor. "Christmas..."

"Something wrong?" Rouge asked, slightly tilting her head sideways.

"I don't really see how this day is so important."

"Well, don't we have an 'Uncle Scrooge' here." Rouge said sarcastically. "I can't really tell you right now what the real story of Christmas is about. But can tell you that it's that time when everyone is nice to each other and spends time with the one they care about That's basically the reason why you see a lot of people buying presents. It's being thankful for what you have."

Shadow only snorted in disgust, but Rouge didn't pay him any mind. She went back to looking at the clothes she picked out. _'These should go great.'_ She thought.

"Why are getting ready now?" Shadow asked. Rouge placed her clothes on her bed. "Cause I'm going out right now." She then faced Shadow. "You can come if you want."

"Somehow I don't think I'd be welcomed to the city." He said in a low tone.

"Oh don't worry about it, Shadow. You don't have to hide from the city, I've got that settled." Is that so?" Shadow arched an eyebrow.

"Sure, trust me on it." Rouge then grabbed her outfit and walked out of the bedroom. "Like I said, you can come with me if you want."

Shadow didn't respond. He simply turned to the side and looked out of the bedroom window. The sky was bright, but it was snowing just lightly. And for a few minutes, Shadow stood thinking to himself.

**(The Mall)**

Tails and Knuckles were watching Sonic speeding all around the gift shop. With each passing second there was a blue blur sweeping across from one corner of the store to the next. This has been going on for a while, until Sonic finally stopped right in front of his two friends. He had something in his hand.

"What do you guys think?" Sonic asked them. He held out a silver, prism-shaped box that had something Sonic thought a certain pink hedgehog might like.

"If it's what you think she'll like, Sonic." Tails answered. "I think you should take it."

Sonic stared at the gift he picked out for a few seconds then he noticed that Tails had a present his hands as well.

"You guys ready to go?" Sonic asked. Both Tails and Knuckles nodded. They got their purchases paid and then they went on her way out of the gift shop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a few stores away that Amy was found at a clothes department. She was looking through every piece of clothing that she could find. The shopping cart she used was already filled with different items. Even though the store was crowded, Amy was able to manage shopping without getting into trouble.

Amy just dropped her last item in her cart as let out a big sigh. _'I think I've got everything now...'_ she thought. She was now ready to head for the cashier.

Then as she was on her way, Amy spotted something at the corner of her eye. She saw a glass sealed rack that had exquisite pieces of jewelry. But the one that really caught Amy's attention was a gold bracelet with a few ruby pieces around it.

Amy kept staring at the bracelet. She didn't notice where she was going, until she suddenly felt her cart bump into something and almost fell, but Amy stopped it. She heard something grunt quietly. "I'm sorry," Amy said. "I'm really, really sorry. Are you alri—"

Amy didn't notice whom she was talking to until she lifted her head up. It was Rouge. She didn't have an angry face on when she looked back at Amy. "Try to watch where you're going while pushing a cart, please." She said, not being rude.

"Hi, Rouge." Amy greeted. "Sorry about that. Oh Merry Christmas."

Rouge eyed the stuff Amy picked out in her shopping cart. "So whatcha doing shopping at the last minute?"

"Oh, it's just stuff for later today." Rouge looked back at Amy. "So you're going to the light show as well?' she smirked.

"You bet!" Amy said with excitement. "I just found out about it this morning. I would never miss it. But I need to get some more stuff done first."

"You're planning on wrapping all of those?" Rouge was pointing back at the cart, and Amy nodded. "Well I'm not really doing anything. How about I help you out."

Amy's eyes grew wide again. "You would do that?"

"Why not?"

"Thanks Rouge."

Rouge the helped Amy and got all of her things in shopping bags. They were on their way out of the store afterwards, when Rouge saw a shadow of a familiar friend of her.

"Hey Amy," she said to her. Both of them stopped walking. "What's up?" Amy asked.

"Stay here for a bit. I just need to check something."

"Okay."

Rouge then paced to a corner at the end of a hall. Right then she met with that black hedgehog, Shadow. Before Rouge was could say anything, Shadow spoke first. "I need some money."

"What for?" Rouge asked.

"That's none of your business." He answered calmly. Rouge had her eyes fixed on him and quietly growled. She then took a clip of dollar bills from her back pocket. "I don't know what you're up to." She said, handing Shadow the clip. "But don't do anything stupid with that. That's well earned cash right there, got it?"

"...Thanks."

Shadow then vanished before Rouge's eyes. She blinked a few times, then remembered that she had to go back to Amy. Rouge rushed back to her and said, "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Amy said. She smiled. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Oh, I was just making a deposit. Shall we get going?"

**(Amy's Apartment)**

Back in the living room, there were pieces of wrapping paper on the ground around Amy's Christmas tree. Not too far away there was a pile of presents that were just wrapped, on the other side of the tree. "There," Rouge said. That's the last one." She just placed another present to the tree with the others.

"Thanks again, Rouge." Amy said.

"Don't mention it." Rouge replied. "So do you have anything special to wear for the show?"

Amy gasped and clapped her hands together. "I forgot about that!" she yelled. "Thanks for reminding me. I'll be right back." Amy then rushed out of the room, leaving Rouge where she was. What happened next surprised her. Shadow appeared out of nowhere a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing here?" Rouge asked him. "Got bored?"

"You could say that." Shadow answered. He looked around the room. Rouge was looking at him strangely. "What's the problem?"

"Amy's with you right?" he asked as he sat down on the couch. "Where is she?"

"She's just getting changed." Rouge went to lean against the wall next to Shadow. "I got to admit, she's a sweet girl."

Shadow didn't answer. Both of them stayed quiet, until Amy walked back in the room with a change of clothes. She wore a green sweater, a short white skirt, and a white fur choker necklace. Amy noticed Shadow was in the room. "Hi Shadow! Merry Christmas!"

Shadow dipped his head to greet Amy. Rouge was eyeing on what Amy was wearing, and then she smiled. "Well look who's all dressed up cute." She said, which made Amy blush. "But it still feels like something's missing."

"Really?" Amy scratched her head. Then see saw Rouge snap her fingers.

"I've got just the thing for you." She said to her. Rouge then reached for her pocket and pulled out red ribbons with holly attached to it. Rouge placed the holly to the side of Amy's ear, and braided the ribbons to Amy's hair. "There you go. Look in the mirror and tell me what you think."

Amy smiled and rushed to a mirror right by the front door. Her smile got bigger when she saw her reflection. "I love it, Rouge!" she said cheerfully. "Thank you!"

Rouge smiled back, then she went on to exit the room. "I'm going to change too. Be right back."

After Rouge left the living room, Amy went back to where Shadow was. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Shadow turned to look at her. Amy ten asked, "Why don't you come to Twinkle Park with Rouge and me?"

There was a long pause. Amy didn't know what Shadow could have been thinking when he looked away. Then he suddenly spoke. "Sure. I'll go."

Shadow then felt Amy jump on him with her arms around him. "Thank you!" she said to him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Amy didn't notice that Shadow was having trouble hiding his blushing. When Amy got off of him, she gasped as she snapped her fingers. "I forgot! I gotta get those ready!"

'Those'? Shadow wondered. He didn't ask since Amy rushed so quickly out of the room again.

Shadow didn't notice Rouge coming back in the living room. She had a red outfit on—sleeveless, and it had a diamond patterned cut on the chest part. Rouge also had the same kind of ribbons she gave to Amy, but they were green. She wore it around her waist.

Rouge stood beside Shadow. "So you are going?" she asked him. Shadow didn't answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A set of knocks was heard on the front door. "I got it!" Amy yelled as she ran to it. When she opened the door, she beamed when she saw her friends, the two-tailed fox, the red echidna, and the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic! Tails! Knuckles!" Amy cheered. "Glad you guys came!" Amy had them in the house. "Can you guys go to the living room? I need to get some things." Amy then got out of sight.

"Looks like she's very cheery today, not that it's a surprise." Sonic said. He noticed that Knuckles chuckled beside him. "What's so funny?" he asked him.

"And last night you were making a big deal out of nothing." Knuckles said in response. Sonic only glared at him. Tails only shook his head at both Sonic and Knuckles.

All three of them then made their way to the living room. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were wide-eyed when they saw Shadow and Rouge. "What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked them.

"We were invited. "Rouge answered. She put her hands on her hips. "You got a problem with that, Sonic?"

Shadow smirked. "Is the Faker already starting trouble again?" he could clearly see that Sonic wasn't too happy about that statement. Tails held onto him so that he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Before anything else was said, Amy walked in the room. The gifts she made that morning filled her arms. Everyone stared at the many little presents she had.

"Amy, "Tails said. "What's all of that stuff?"

"These are for everybody!" Amy said. "You can take as many as you guys want. I've got lots more." Amy then handed two presents to everyone in the room, and set the rest of them near the Christmas tree.

"You two look nice. Sonic said, noticing Amy and Rouge's change of clothes. "You guys going anywhere?"

"We're going to the Christmas Light Show at Twinkle Park." Amy answered. "Why don't you guys come with us?"

"That sounds like fun, Amy." Tails said. "I'm all for it."

Knuckles grinned. "You can count me in too." Has looked over to Sonic, who smiled and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Amy jumped cheerfully. "I love all of you guys!" She yelled. She then got to a halt and grabbed another one of her gifts from the pile near the tree. "You guys ready to go?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	31. Bonus Chapter: Part 2

MY GOD IT'S BEEN SOOO LOOOOONG! 4 months after Christmas that I'm updating... I'm so sorry if I kept anyone waiting for this annoying story. The format of the story is confusing because of my cheap-ass computer. Please try to follow along. I won't say anymore, I'll let you guys read on!

Rougesweet16

**Cold-hearted Metal**

**Bonus Chapter/ Part 2**

**Twinkle Park**

It was a long while before Sonic and the others finally got in to Twinkle Park due to long line-ups. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles' faces showed that they were ready for some fun. Amy was as excited as she's ever been, and Rouge and Shadow were the quietest of the group. At times, Rouge would try to start a conversation with Shadow, but kept his silence until Rouge gave up.

When everyone finally reached the front gate, Amy was able to spot Cream and Cheese standing beside Vanilla, who was Cream's mother. Amy raced passed the others to meet her rabbit friend to greet her. "Hi Cream." she said happily. "Hi, Ms. Vanilla."

Cream's mother returned Amy's greeting with a bow. "Hello, dear Amy. I'm glad to see that you and your friends could join us."

Cream smiled at Amy as Cheese appeared from behind and flew around her. Amy could tell that the chao was in a happy mood. She then took out the small present from her pocket. "I almost forgot, this is for you, Cream." Amy then handed the box to her. "You can save it for later, if you want to." Amy watched as Cream carefully opened the box and found delicious- looking truffles. She then looked back at Amy.

"Thank you Amy," she told her. "I'm sure they taste great!" Cream closed the box of truffles and handed them to her mother, and asked to keep it for later. Cream then asked her mother, "When does the firework display start, mom?"

"We have about 40 minutes." Vanilla gently answered. "Why don't you play around the park while we wait, then you can come back here when it's almost time for the show to start."

"Sounds like a plan." Amy said. By that time, the others had met up with her and Cream. Amy just filled evrybody in on what was going to happen. "So now we have lot's of time to have fun in the meantime."

"I'll probably past the time trying the different rides here." Sonic said. He then made a grinning face at Knuckles. "Bet you're a wimp to try the car circuit."

"Bring it on, Sonic." Knuckles said as he raised his fists. Sonic quickly raced passed the castle structures, and Knuckles followed after him. Tails flew off to try and catch up to them. "Hold on guys," he shouted. "I'm coming too!"

After the three of them were out of sight, Amy set her eyes on the roller coaster rides. She then turned to Cream. "C'mon! Let's trying the coasters over there!" Amy quickly took Cream's hand and they wereboth headed for the rides, leaving Rouge and Shadow behind them. Rouge suggested that Shadow join Sonic and his friends at the race track.

"I'd rather not." Shadow answered. "I'm not interested."

"Oh, come on. You're not even trying to have fun." Rouge complained. "I don't know about you, but staying here isn't doing anything for me. I'm off." Rouge then left Shadow on his own. For the lonest time, he spent his time thinking, until he had finally walked off.

* * *

Cars were speeding on a long and wavy racetrack. The surroundings looked like it was space itself; in Twinkle Circuit.

"We're gaining on you, Sonic!" Tails yelled. His and Knuckles' cars were almost neck-and-neck with Sonic's, and just as they were about to turn on a curve, Knuckles sped up to bump Sonic's car. "Here I come!" He shouted. All racers were able to see the goal line ahead of them. Sonic then laughed.

"Close, but no cigar!" Sonic suddenly sped faster, getting ahead of both tails and Knuckles. Sonic ended up finishing the race in first place, with Knuckles in second and Tails in third. The three of them then decided to take a break from the race. "Well, that makes it three wins for me!" Sonic boasted.

Tails couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "It's hard to keep up with Sonic." he said. He then checked his wrist watch. "We still got 25 minutes left. what do you guys feel like doing?"

"You two can try another ride if you want." Kncukles suggested. "I'm gonna get something to eat. I'm starving." After Knuckles left, Sonic and Tails decided to walk around for a while. They noticed tons of people everywhere, kids running around laughing and sreaming, and some of their parent were trying to keep them under control.

"There sure are a lot of people here today..." Tails mumbled. "Probably because of the fireworks coming up."

"People gathering just to see a simple firework display, is quite pathetic."

Sonic and Tails both turned around and saw Shadow behind them, only a few feet away. "And you two are no better than them." he continued.

"Aww come on, Shadow." Sonic said. "Lighten up, will ya?"

"It's all in fun, right?" Tails got between the two hedgehogs. "That's what a theme park is suppose to be."

Sonic made a smirk when he looked over to Shadow, which made him glare back. "What are you smiling about?" Shadow didn't really care for Sonic's answer. That is, until Sonic then said,

"We've got time, right? Why don't we have a little race?"

Tails saw that Shadow glare got somewhat more intense, and he got a little nervous. He turned to Sonic and said, "Um... Sonic, why don't we just try the roller coasters?"

"Sure, if Shadow's backing out on a easy, measly race."

"As if , Sonic." Shadow didn't sound happy at all when he said that. He walked a little closer to Sonic. "You want a race? You've got one."

"Glad to hear it! First one to run all around the park and back to the park's front gate, wins." Hope you can handle it!"

"Don't be so cocky, Sonic. I'm more than enough for you to handle."

_'Oh boy, this is going to be real smooth...' _Tails thought. "Hey, Sonic--"

"Tails," Sonic interrupted. " you can meet us at the end of the race, okay?"

"Okay sure, but--"

"Ready, set, GO!"

Sonic and Shadow took off at incredible speeds, and were quickly out of Tails' sight. The young fox sighed heavily, then made his tails motion like a propeller. He hovered over the ground and was heading to another direction. _'Might as well get everybody together while I'm on my way.'_

* * *

Knuckles wanted to walk around the park after eating. Though he was a little annoyed about having to wait for his food and his trouble with money, but somehow he managed to solve the problem with a few gold rings. After a while, Knuckles found himself climbing from one castle roof top to the next, until he then spotted Tails flying not too far away from him. Knuckles called for him and asked what he was doing and where Sonic was. After explaining that he was racing with Shadow, Tails left Knuckles to find Amy and Cream. 

The echidna then decided to head back to the front gate, when streaks of light suddenly caught his attention. He quickly realised the speeding lights were the two racing hedgehogs. Knuckles laughed as he wondered how Sonic was able to get Shadow to race him.

* * *

Vanilla was sitting quietly reading a book when Cream, Amy, and Cheese came back. She saw Amy carrying a giant- sized stuffed animal in a plastic bag. The pink hegehog and the young rabbit sat next to Vanilla and had talked about their time around the theme park, when Tails and Knuckles arrived. Rouge then came back shortly after them.

"So how much time is left?" Amy asked.

"In about 10 minutes," Tails answered. "And Sonic and Shadow aren't back here yet. Do you guys think we should look for them?"

"I think they would have come back if they wanted to see the light show." Knuckles told Tails. "The again, anything could happen when those two are together--"

Knuckles was suddenly interrupted by thick clouds of dust and snow. Once everything settled down, everyone saw that Sonic and Shadow had arrived.

"Well would you look who finally came back." Rouge joked.

"Guess this means it's a tie, huh?" Sonic said to Shadow, but all he got as a response was a simple "hmph." and a shrug. Sonic then faced the rest of the team. "So did everybody just get here?" he asked.

"We haven't been waiting that long." Tails answered. "We're glad you two made it here in time."

Amy got over to Cream's side and knelt down in front of her. "Are you staying here to watch the fireworks?" she asked her. She saw Cream make a curious face. "Aren't you staying with us, Amy?"

"Well, I was thinking going to see if I could find another place to see the show, so that I could have a closer look. You want to come with me?"

"Thanks anyway Amy, but I'd like to stay here with my mom." Cheese was prancing around Cream and her mother, and Amy smiled at the funny dance moves it was making. Amy then got up and ran off. "Alright then, I'll see you guys later."

By the time Amy was gone, Knuckles started to walk away as well. "I think I'll watch the show from the roof tops." he said. "I won't be very far." He then ran past a few bushes and gates. Tails and Sonic soon after found a spot next to Cream and Cheese. After watching Tails having no problem giving Cream his present, Sonic quickly ran to find Amy and give her his.

While all of this had happened, no one noticed that both Shadow and Rouge had disappeared around the same time that Knuckles left...

* * *

"What a great view!" Amy was looking at the sight in front of her, admiring the gorgeous stars over sparkling blue waters nearby. Amy couldn't believe she was not only lucky enough to find this spot, but no one else was around either. _'The others would have probably liked this spot too...'_ Amy thought. 

"Hey, Amy!"

Amy turned around at the call of her name and saw Sonic walking towards her. "Hi Sonic. " she welcomed. "What'cha doing here?"

"Looking for you." Sonic stopped right in front of Amy and stayed quiet for a bit, which made Amy wonder curiously. Sonic then took out a wrapped gift. His eyes didn't quite meet Amy's. "I...I wanted to give you something before the fireworks started." Sonic held out the present for Amy to take. She blinked a few times before thanking him. She then gave Sonic a suspicious look. "Hey Sonic, were you pushed into doing this for me?"

Amy could easily tell by Sonic's hesitation that she had gotten her answer. She then gave him a smile, showing that there wasn't any need to worry. "Um... should I open it now?" Amy then asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

Amy carefully unwrapped her present and was surprised to see that it was a single rose inside a silver rectangular box. Amy looked back at Sonic. "Sonic, you didn't have to do this--"

"I felt bad." Sonic explained. "I thought that this might make you feel better after what happened yesterday."Amy's silence then made Sonic ask her what was wrong.

But something didn't really make sense to her. "It's just that," she said. "It hasn't been that long since I was still chasing you. Aside from saving me over and over, you rarely did anything else for me. So why the change?"

Sonic seemed a little nervous, and Amy waited patiently for his answer. Then he had a smile on his face as he answered, "I guess I started to change the same time you did, Amy."

The pink hedgehog looked at her rose and back to Sonic again. "Thanks, Sonic." she gently said. "You should get back with Tails and Cream. Isn't the show starting soon?"

"You sure you don't want to come watch it with us?"

"I'm fine here. I'll be back as soon as they finish."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Sonic raced back to meet up with his friends, and Amy went back to staring at the gift Sonic gave her.

* * *

Knuckles had a good view of the park from the high roof tops, and he could see that some of his friends weren't very far from where he was. A few moments passed before he had felt someone's presence close by him. He then realised that Rouge was behind him. 

You mind if I stay here?" She asked him.

"I couldn't care less what you do." Knuckles answered as he continued to stare over the park.

"Fine then." Rouge walked around the cone-shaped roof. She wiped away some snow before she sat on the edge of the roof, across from where Knuckles was standing. She ran her finger through the snow, and then smiled. "You sound like you're in a good mood." she said. "You having fun?"

"Well, after a few days of fighting a crazy scientist, an army of machines, and saving your sorry butt--"

"Excuse me!" Rouge shouted as she made a stand. She waited for Knuckles to finish.

"Yeah, I guess spending a few days in town with friends is a break for me." Knuckles could tell that Rouge was being very attentive without taking the chance to look at her. He closed his eyes. "It's been a while since I've been back here. And I noticed how Sonic and the others have changed a bit. It kind of makes me wonder if anything else changed as well..."

Then suddenly Knuckles felt the coldness of a snowball hitting the back of his head. Reacting to this, his quickly turned around and saw Rouge with another ball of snow in her hand. He growled. "What was that for!"

"Quit complaining!" Rouge yelled back. "Do it some other time if you want to. You're not gonna do it while I'm around!" She threw the other snowball at Knuckles, but missed when he shifted sideways. Pretty soon after, Knuckles and Rouge were in an all- out snowball fight. They chased each other from one roof to another.

"Is that the best you got?" Knuckles said. He threw one big snowball at Rouge, failed to hit her as she ran behind the roof. She snickered. "It doesn't look like you're getting any better either." she said. She slowly stepped aside the roof to aim her snowball at Knuckles, but he wasn't in sight. _'Where did he go?' _Rouge wondered. _'Is he playing a trick on me?' _She walked towards the edge of the roof top. "Alright echidna, where are you hiding?" she muttered. Rouge looked around and was about to turn back, when she suddenly felt a hand grab hers. She didn't have time to react as she was quickly pinned down. Rouge was able to hear Knuckles' laugh when she felt a grip on her wrist behind her back, and a hand resting on her head.

"Looks like I win!" Knuckles said between laughs.

"Alright..." Rouge struggled to break free. "Alright, fine! Now can you get off me?" Knuckles waited for Rouge to stop struggling before he had slowly let go of her. He watched as she sat up and rubbed her wrist. You could be a little easier on the arm."

Before she knew it, Rouge looked at Knuckles questionably when he knelt down in front of her. He then took her gently by the wrist and massaged it with both his hands. "You can be real picky when you're in the mood, huh?" he said to her. "Does that feel better?"

"...Uh-huh." Knuckles then let go of Rouge's hand. "...Thanks." Rouge heard Knuckles snicker as he turned away from her. "You owe a lot more than a thanks for all that happened in the past few days."

Rouge stared at him for a while, then looked back to her hand._ 'Maybe I do Knucklehead.' _she thought as she smiled.

A sudden 'boom' echoed in the air. Knuckles and Rouge looked upward and saw sparks of light shooting across the sky. The fireworks began. The echidna and the bat girl sat quietly next to each other as they past their time watching the show.

* * *

"Wow, this is amazing!" Amy gazed at the display of lights as it sparkled in the starry sky. "I wonder... if the others are enjoying them too." After a few minutes of skipping around admiring the fireworks, Amy got tired and decided to sit down and reast against a nearby tree. It didn't take long for Amy to fall asleep. What she didn't know though, was that Shadow was sitting in the same tree where she was. When he noticed her sleeping, he jumped down next to her. Shadow's eyes were locked to Amy's still form. He got so close, he was mere inches away from her. 

He gently patted Amys' head, and stroked her hair to her cheek. It was when he withdrew is hand that Amy opened her eyes. She froze at first when she saw Shadow right in front of her, but she relaxed he backed away from her. Shadow then stared at the sky as if he was in deep thought.

"The sky is gorgeous tonight!" Amy happily said.

"I don't see the difference with any other night." Shadow said stoicly, without looking at Amy.

"You hardly get to see the stars so clearly like this in the winter. Plus, they've got fireworks going on!" Shadow didn't answer afterwards. Amy then stood back up and walked towards him. "So what's next for you, Shadow?" she asked him. "Are you going to stay here for a while?"

Shadow said nothing for a few seconds until he finally answered, "... I'll probably go back to the ARK." This got Amy's attention. He continued. "I'm not sure what I'll do when I'm there." It was then that Shadow turned to look at Amy.

"Well, I'm glad you at least decided to stay with us fro a while." Amy said. "I hope everything will turn out well for you when you get back."

"I appreciate that, Amy." Shadow then took out something and held it out to Amy. He saw how surprised she looked when she saw a small gift in his hand. "Here."

"Shadow..." Amy was having trouble trying to find the right words to say. "Y-You... did you get this for me?" A simple nod was what she got as an answer. Shadow gave the gift to her, then stepped away. "Let me know if you need anything." was what he said before he vanished efore Amy's eyes.

When Amy unwrapped her small present, she found a box and opened it. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that it was the gold bracelet she had seen earlier that day. _'Oh my gosh!' _Amy thought out loud._ 'How... how did Shadow know?' _By the time Amy looked back at the sky, she noticed that the fireworks had finished and knew she needed to go back with her friends. She carefully tucked her new bracelet in her pocket, grabbed her rose and started to take off. Amy had a smile on her face as she couldn't think of any other outcome of this day.

**THE END**

That's it! Sorry if my writing looks sloppy, short and if it has a lot of grammar mistakes. I wrote this at two in the morning and I was dead tired. Let me know if the ending sucked. Again, sorry I was so late.


End file.
